Kamereon
by Sailor Ronin Usa-chan
Summary: In a moment of desperation, Usagi cuts her hair, runs away from the senshi, and makes a rash wish that lands her in a heap of trouble. Sound cliche? It iswith a twist.
1. Default Chapter

Thanks goes to Aideen-san for the title. For those curious it means chameleon. First of all some things you should know before reading. This fic isn't shounen no ai but will go into the same areas when it comes to characters dealing with emotions. That's the other thing... There is no bad guy or villian in this. It's strictly about emotions. That being said... Enjoy 

***

**Kamereon**

Three months. It was three months until she turned eighteen. Three months of freedom left. She wasn't quite sure how she knew but she knew that on that fateful day the rein of Crystal Tokyo would begin. It was a strange feeling she had deep down.

Usagi turned away from the calendar and closed her eyes for a moment. '_It's almost time three months only three months._' At times this knowledge seemed to burden her as it did now and she lay her head against the cold desk. She hadn't told anyone of how she felt. Not a single friend and not even her boyfriend and fiancée; Mamoru. 

Usagi felt the tears beginning and wiped them away. '_I promised myself I wouldn't cry. It's childish and selfish. In three months I'm going to be married and start a future with Mamoru. I need to grow up_'

Usagi sighed once again and pulled away from her desk, "Perhaps" She looked around for a moment her eyes falling on a pair of scissors. She looked at her reflection in the mirror for a moment and touched it. "Perhaps I need a change a vacation to get away from it all. To be free and to be away from everyone here."

The truth was her friends had started to treat her different. They had all seemed to mature without her and she was left behind. They were all looking forward to the future but none of them knew what Usagi did. That in three months the road that led to the future would start. It was a strange feeling knowing that in three months you'd be a queen and married.

Usagi closed her eyes and used the scissors. Her eyes flickered open as she heard their unique sound and she watched motionlessly as her blonde locks drifted to the ground. A faint smile touched her lips and she laid the scissors down and undid the two odango like buns in her hair. Golden hair fell down her back and reached her ankles like a shimmering waterfall. Usagi stared at her reflection as she slowly began to cut her hair piece by piece. 

She didn't know why she was doing it and if asked for a reason she'd probably comment that she was in a state of mourning. Mourning for what she wasn't sure but it felt like she was losing her childhood and this was the last thing she could do.

As the last long lock fell to the floor Usagi studied her reflection. Her hair was still a bit shaggy and she worked on these loose ends as she solemnly stared at her reflection. When she was finally satisfied with the length of her hair she studied the mirror. She now looked like a feminine boy instead of her usual self. 

An idea tickled the back of her mind and Usagi crept to her absent brother's room. She pulled some of his clothing out and took it back to her room. She quickly shed her own clothes and donned his. She once again turned her attention to the reflection and smiled. 

Usagi's head bowed and she held her arms out in front of her. She was going to have to make this quick. She knew once she brought out the Ginzuishou that her Senshi would know. She couldn't let that happen. Not until she had escaped. Escape the word was probably overkill in this situation but it felt like it to Usagi. She wanted time to enjoy the last of her youth before her eighteenth birthday when she knew everything would change.

The Ginzuishou appeared in a silver flash and Usagi whispered to it quickly and putting her entire heart into the wish, "O-negai, Ginzuishou take me someplace. Anyplace just far away from here"

The silver gem began to glow and the silver aura soon spread to cover the boy-like Usagi. She gasped for a moment before she and the gem vanished. The only thing that remained to leave any trace that she had been in the room was the pile of hair on the floor.

**

Usagi looked around herself in confusion, "Where am I?"

"Lost?" Asked a voice.

Usagi turned startled and stared at the silver-haired man. It wasn't his hair that captivated her attention however but the scars all over his face and hands and an eye patch over his left eye. " iie," she whispered taking a step backwards.

The strange man stepped closer to her a smile flickering to his lips, "Don't you need help? I can save you."

"Save?" She whispered.

"Hai, save a sweet boy like yourself from the world."

"Nani?" she gasped as he grabbed her arm. She gasped in pain and saw a knife in his other hand. She started to gain her breath for a scream when the knife flew out of his hand and embedded itself into a tree.

"Nagi," the man growled in annoyance.

"Leave him alone, Farfarello."

Usagi blinked for a moment before she realized the him they were talking about was her. She went to her savior's side and felt her self shiver as the one known as Farfarello glared at her and walked off.

"Daijoubu ka?" Nagi asked softly.

Usagi nodded, "Hai arigato."

Nagi smiled, "Gomen that he almost hurt you. May I ask your name?"  
  
"U Yue. My name is Yue Liang."

"Nice to meet you Yue-kun. What are you doing out here in the middle of nowhere anyway?" he asked sweetly without a trace of malice.

"Anno" Usagi looked away. "I don't."

"Don't know? Well then do you know where you live?" He asked eyeing the boy in concern. '_Was I too late? Did Farfarello do something to him to make him forget how he got here?_' He frowned faintly, "You you don't have place to stay do you, Yue-kun?" 

Usagi shook her head, "Iie"

Nagi smiled, "You can stay with me if you like. The only thing is Farfarello lives close so you'd have to be careful of him."

"You want me to stay with you?" Usagi gasped her cheeks turning red at the thought. Her senshi would kill her if they found out!

"You don't have anywhere else, correct?"

Usagi frowned and shook her head once more. "Not at the moment"

"Then you can stay with me until you do. How old are you by the way?"

Usagi finally regained control of her beet red face and swallowed nervously, "I'm seventeen."

He smiled faintly at her, "Then we have a place for you to go during the afternoon to keep away from Farfarello. I'll enroll you into school tonight." His eyes seemed to almost glint for a moment. '_Not only that but now I'll have a way to keep my eye on Weiss._'

  



	2. Chapter One:

Author Notes: Written by the talented Aideen-san! Though I did do a few small parts. Enjoy and tell her what you think by emailing Aideen Legacy at christiewillows@aol.com

Chapter One:

Usagi was led through the forest and towards a mansion. "You live there?" she gasped.

Nagi glanced behind him at the awe-struck boy and smiled, "Hai, demo I live with some people."

Panic flashed across Usagi's face, "Some people? You don't mean" she glanced behind them at the place where the strange person had been.

Nagi nodded, "Hai, demo he'll leave you alone as long as you're near me, Yue-kun."

Usagi shivered slightly, "Why do you think I should enroll into school?"

Nagi glanced over at her, "The first reason is because you'll be safe from Farfarello and the second is you're too young to not be in school."

"How old are you?"

"Fifteen, demo I have a special schooling."

Usagi's jaw dropped as they came to the mansion's entrance. "This is where you live?" she asked again startled.

Nagi chuckled slightly but nodded, "Hai, follow me."

She nodded and did as he bade. He led her through a dizzying array of halls until they ran into a red-haired man. "What do we have here?" he asked a smirk on his lips and a sparkle in his lively green eyes.

Nagi frowned, "This is Yue-kun. He'll be staying with me." Nagi also threw in a strong mental command of '_stay away from Yue both in mind and body_' and knew from the slightly annoyed expression that the red-head had picked it up.

Shuldich scowled but nodded. "Hello, Yue-kun. Hope you enjoy your stay with us. Brad wants to talk to you, Nagi."

Nagi nodded, "Hai" He took Usagi's hand again and led her through yet more of the maze like halls until they reached a room. "This is my room," he informed her.

Usagi waited until he opened the door before walking through. She looked around at the strange space like look and her eyes widened. "Sugoi"

Nagi pointed to the bed. "You can sleep there. I'll take the floor. But I have to leave you alone here tonight Don't worry no one will come in here. I promise."

Usagi nodded in understanding and watched as he left and locked the door behind him. '_All alone_' She climbed onto the bed and lied down her eyes closing as she thought. '_I hope the senshi can forgive meBut I'll be back in three months so it's not like I'm leaving forever._'

She yawned and stopped the flow of thoughts. She really hadn't realized how tired she was. '_Oyasumi, minna-chan,_' she thought fondly before drifting into a peaceful slumber.

Two hours later Nagi slipped into his room and smiled at the sight of his new friend fast asleep. He set the papers that would start his life as a high school student down by Yue's head and yawned himself. _'I should get some sleep_' He created a pallet on the floor and crawled in it instantly falling asleep.

**

Usagi awoke as someone shook her awake, "Go away," she groaned trying to bury her head in her pillow. 

Nagi shook her harder. "Yue-kun, you have to get up or you'll be late."

Usagi whimpered and opened an eye. "Late for what?"

"School. I enrolled you into the local high school. Your uniform is in the bathroom. Now please get up."

Usagi finally got out of bed though she had a strange feeling someone was helping her. Her eyes shot open and she looked around but Nagi was at the foot of the bed waiting patiently. '_Strange_'

Pushing the thought to the side, Usagi continued on to the bathroom, careful not to cross paths with Farfarello. Inside the bathroom, she found her new uniform, like Nagi said. For a moment, she wondered how Nagi knew her size, but as she thought it, Usagi figured it was because Nagi was roughly around the same size, just a bit taller. What a depressing thought. To think that a bishounen like Nagi could fit into her favorite dresses. 

Usagi stopped buttoning her shirt, when she realized that she had just thought of Nagi in such a way. '_Baka Usagi! You have a fianceé, you shouldn't be thinking like that!_'

Quickly she finished buttoning her white shirt, and pulled on the red sweater. She grinned into the mirror. "Sugoi..."Usagi gasped at her reflection. In uniform, Usagi greatly resembled the bishounens that graced the pages of popular mangas. She blushed as she remember various love triangles from her favorite stories. "Silly Usagi, its not like that happens in real life."

"What doesn't happen in real life?"

Usagi blinked, as she finally noticed the other face in the mirror. It was the orange haired man from last night. Schuldich, she believed. Usagi chuckled nervously, "Nothing?" she suggested. '_How much did he hear?!! Wait a minute!_' "I locked the door! How did you get in?!"

Schuldich, smirked. Leaning in, he whispered in her ear, "Tell me your secrets, I might tell you mine...Yue-kun." 

Usagi stiffened as the German left, but not before tossing a small object in the air for her to catch. She didn't like the way, he said her name. It was almost as if, he knew something and was toying with her. Usagi looked down at the object in her hand. A lock pick. "I have to be more careful."

"About what, Yue-kun?" Nagi, stood in the doorway. Apparently Schuldich forgot to close the door on his way out. Jerk.

"Ne?!" She flushed at being caught off guard. '_Doesn't anybody here make any noise when they move?!_' She noticed Nagi still watching her. "...er. About swallowing toothpaste!" Usagi lied, feebly. From the looks of it, Nagi didn't believe her.

"Are you ready?" Nagi questioned, calmly. 

"Hai," Usagi chirped. 

"Crawford, will be driving you to school." Nagi explained, as he led the way to the kitchen. "You'll be leaving at 7:50. You have fifteen minutes to eat breakfast. Crawford, doesn't like to be late. So make sure you're ready, Yue-kun." 

"Okay." 

**

Nagi wasn't kidding, when he said that Crawford didn't like to be late. Not even a minute. At exactly 7:51, Usagi skidded to a stop, at the front door her arms filled with a borrowed book bag, supplies and books. She offered a weak smile, at the blue haired man who glared at her over the frames of his glasses.

"You're late." Crawford, removed his glasses to polish the lens with a linen cloth. "In the future, please be prompt."

"Yes, sir." Usagi had a feeling that it wasn't a request, but more an order. Quietly she followed him outside to the car, and slipped into the silver colored vehicle. Classical music softly filled the car, if Usagi wasn't careful she would soon be asleep again. 

Just as her eyes began to close, the car stop, "We've arrived."

"Oh?" Usagi, smiled at the older man, as she opened the door. "Arigato for the ride."

"Schuldich, will pick you up, after school."

Not a man of many words, Usagi decided. "Okay. Hope you have a nice day."

"Yes, of course." With that Crawford, drove off. For a moment Usagi stared after the car, wondering if all of Nagi's friends were strange. Turning her attention to the school, she slowly walked in, observing her new surroundings. 

"Hi, handsome." Usagi, blinked as a small group passed her. She blushed as another girl, smiled flirtatiously and winked at her. Maybe she didn't think things through, when she had made her hasty decision.

Usagi flushed and backed away as the girls laughed and called her shy. Uttering an excuse that even sounded lame in her ears she raced towards where Nagi had told her the office was. With a timid knock she entered and smiled slightly. "Anno I'm Yue Liang."

The girl on the other side of the counter batted her eyelashes. "Oh really?" she asked an almost purr in her voice. Boys that looked like Yue did didn't come around every day after all. He was a genuine bishounen. "You've already been registered Shall I show you to your classroom?" She suggested her ruby red lips parted slightly. 

Usagi blushed deeper and shook her head. '_How can guys stand this?_' She wondered. She took the map the pouting girl was offereing and backed away. She glanced down and trying to keep away from the flocks of girls started out for her class.

Looking down at her schedule, to see in what homeroom, she was in, Usagi began walking to her class. Usagi vaguely wondered if she acted like this too, as she passed another group of giggling girls. After a few minutes of searching she finally found her classroom, as she reached for the door handle, another hand was reaching for the door also. Their hands bumped.

"Gomen." A warm voice, apologized.

"Thats okay..." Usagi's voice trailed off as she caught a glimpse of the person. Shaggy sandy blonde hair fell into a pair of friendly cornflower blue eyes. A smile graced his handsome face, as he smiled at her as he walked in. For a moment there all she could do was stare. Blushing, Usagi shook her head to clear her thoughts. '_Remember, you're engaged!!!_' 

Omi looked up as the new guy entered the room. A heart shaped face framed by wisps of shining blonde hair. Ocean blue eyes were staring at the teacher with a bit of fear and worry. "Anno?" the stranger uttered his voice soft and sweet.

Omi almost couldn't hide his laughter as the girls around the room instantly turned their sights on the new boy. '_I'll try to rescue him before they get carried away._' Omi decided. 

"Class this is Yue Liang."

Usagi bowed slightly, "Hello," she greeted a flush from all the attention on her cheeks. 

"I want you to take a seat beside Omi." The teacher knew if she stuck the new boy anywhere else she'd have the same problem she had with Omi. Girls had quit listening to stare at him when they were seated by him. She had arranged for him to be in the corner of the room surrounded by other boys. Until now however his right side had been unoccupied. The new boy would fit there well.

Usagi took the seat where the young male student had his hand raised and tried to calm down her raging blush. Being the other gender It was so strange and fascinating. '_No wonder Haruka-san doesn't mind the attention_'

Omi turned and smiled slightly holding out a hand, "Omi Tsukinyo, nice to meet you."

Usagi smiled brightly, "Arigato"

Omi's eyes widened slightly. '_What what did I just feel when he smiled?_' He shook his head. '_Iie It was just a friendly smile._' He smiled back. "Hope you have a good time here."

She smiled in response. "I hope so too" 

The bell rang, and Usagi soon found her desk under siege by her female classmates. She was helpless to do anything but stand there, like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Yue-kun, what class do you have next?"

"Yue-san, would you like me to walk you to your next class?"

"Mika! I was going to ask him!!!"

"Yue-san, would you go to the school dance with me?!"

"Saroi-chan the dance isn't for another three months! And I wanna go with him!!!"

"Umm..." Usagi slowly took baby steps away from the girls. The hearts in their eyes seemed to follow her every movement. It was rather frightening...Usagi looked away from her admirers, and spotted Omi, just about to walk out the door. "Omi!!!"

Omi, looked up in the direction of Yue. As predicted, the girls had the blonde neatly cornered. From the looks of it, he was desperate for any help. "Hai?"

"You promised to show me where the.." Usagi looked at her schedule, to see what her next class was... "gym is."

Omi watched as Yue seemed to turn completely white. '_Guess he doesn't like gym._' Omi figured, "Sure. I have that class next too." For a moment Yue's blue eyes stared at him, in shock, before his face turned bright red.

Usagi fell into step besides Omi, as she tried to fight down her blush. Behind them, a few girls who also had the class followed, giggling like mad. '_They wouldn't be giggling if they were in my place._' She thought grumpily. Bad enough that gym had always been one of her worst classes, but now she had to go as a boy! Really, it was like she had a big 'kick me' sign on her back sometimes.

"The teacher is over there, Yue-san. He'll get you, your gym clothes."

Usagi looked in the direction of the teacher. Her heart sank, as she stared at the obviously well built teacher...'_His arms are as big as my waist!!!_' That little voice in her head screamed, as Omi gently shoved her forward. "I'm gonna die..."

Omi, observed his new friend a bit corcerned. "He must really hate gym..."

**

American style football...

Usagi wanted to run and hide, as she joined her teammates on the field. Why couldn't she be with the girls playing volleyball? Usagi looked in the direction of the volleyball courts with a slight longing look in her eyes.

A few girls noticed. "GOOD LUCK YUE-KUN!!!"

Usagi blushed, as a few guys glared at her. "Hehe...Isn't that nice of them?"  
  
None of the guys said nothing as they all got into position. "Liang-san! Get behind Jin!!!" Her teacher yelled.   
  
Usagi looked helplessly at the guys in front of her, who where ready to play. "Get behind me, baka."   
  
Usagi glared at the blue haired idiot, who called her baka. '_Jerks._' Usagi dutifully stepped behind him, resisting the temptation to kick him in the butt.   
  
"33! 24! HIKE!"  
  
In a half of a second, Usagi found herself holding the football. She looked up, from the pigskin to catch a glimpse of three guys from the opposite team charging at her.   
'_This is going to hurt..._'  
  
**  
  
Omi was impressed. Yue had managed to take the most blows the entire game and remain standing. The blonde was a bit unsteady on his feet, but what matters was that he was still standing even if he was seeing double. "Omi-kun...this is a very dangerous sport..."  
  
"Thats why you go and sit out until you feel better to play," Omi replied, grabbing Yue's arm before he fell flat on his face.   
  
Yue shook his head, sending his shaggy blonde hair flying in all directions. "No! They're out there waiting to ambush me!" he whispered, grabbing the front of Omi's shirt. "They're scarier than Minako-chan..."  
  
"Who's Minako?"  
  
"I didn't know, you had a twin..."   
  
Omi sweatdropped as Yue passed out. "Tsukiyno!" The teacher yelled, "Take the new kid to the nurse's office!"  
  
"Hai sensei."  
  
In soft voice, the over built teacher whispered, "Don't tell her what really happened...I don't want to sleep on the couch again."  
  
"Hai," Omi replied, wisely keeping a grin off his face. Guess having the school nurse as your wife wasn't a good thing, when you sent a student to her office every other day.

Slinging the smaller boy's arm around his shoulder, Omi proceed to drag him to the nurse's office."Thats the new guy." Were the whispers that reached his ears.

"What a bishounen..."

"Whats his name?"

"Remember that manga..."

"Yue Liang...think he'd go out with me?" 

"Hai! *giggle* Omi-sempai and the new guy look really cute together..."

"*sigh* We need more cute guys like Omi-sempai and the new guy"

"Uh-huh"

Omi felt his ears burn at his fellow classmates' gossip. Yue-kun and him...Really sometimes he wondered what went through a girl's mind. Did he look like he was  
interested in the blonde boy? Yue was handsome, almost pretty kinda like Aya-kun. But Omi looked towards him only as a new friend...Right?

As they reached the nurse's office, Yue's hand reached for the doorknob. "Gomen, Omi-kun." He stated softly, pulling away from Omi's hold. "I heard everything. I didn't know everyone would gossip like that...I'll understand if you don't want to be friends with me." 

Omi frowned as Yue opened the door. He looked so sad, for a moment. That look didn't suit the face that should belong to a girl, and for the strangest reason he didn't like it there. Omi wanted Yue to smile. "Yue-kun?"

Blue eyes looked up. "Hai?"

"Who cares what they think, ne?" Omi replied with a smile "I'd like to be your friend, if you let me?"

Yue beamed with joy. "Hai!!!" He exclaimed, impulsively hugging Omi. Yue blushed, as he realized what he was doing, "g-gomen!"

Omi laughed at his affectionate new friend, "Thats okay."

**

Usagi had two more classes and lunch with Omi, and she couldn't be happier. It didn't matter that she was stuck with a geek as her chemistry partner, she had a friend. Quickly she took the last of notes down as the bell rang, and rushed out before she was swarmed. 

Outside the school gates, Usagi looked for the tell tale orange of Schuldich. She frowned when she couldn't find the German. "Waiting for someone, Yue-kun?"

"My ride." Usagi answered as she watched Omi slip on his helmet. Before she could say anything else a young violet haired girl appeared. 

"Omi-kun!"

"Ouka-chan?!" Omi exclaimed startled, as he was glomped. 

Usagi, didn't say anything as the new girl immediately began to demand Omi's attention. "I better leave you alone with your friend..."

"Girlfriend." Ouka corrected, eyeing the blonde. There was something about him, that told her to keep her Omi away.

"Oh." Usagi exclaimed, as a car honking and loud cursing reached her ears. Turning her attention to the chaos, she groaned. A sleek black car, had decide to make itself a road block. Parked in the middle of the street, sitting in the driver's seat, sat Schuldich calmly puffing on his cigarette occasionally flipping off the other frustrated drivers yelling at him. "Does he had to do everything with a grand entrance?" she asked herself. 

Omi blinked at the scene. "Your ride, Yue-kun?"

Usagi had the grace to blush, "Hai...Though Tomorrow I'm walking," she muttered Usagi started to make his way to the car, "Baka, baka, baka..."

"You should really be easier to the person behind the wheel, Yue-chan," Schuldich smirked at the blonde, as she opened the door. Obviously Yue didn't like the endearment Schuldich added. "You wouldn't want to ruin your pretty face with wrinkles, chibi."

Usagi glared at him, and was about to retort, when Omi called out. "Ja, Yue-kun!!!"  
  
Usagi turned around and waved as Omi rode away. "Ja ne!"

Schuldich, grinned at the blonde, "Found yourself a crush, Yue-chan?" Usagi turned bright red as her attention was jerked back to the German. He waited until she was sitting in the car. "Careful, I might get jealous."

Usagi's blush intensified. '_What does he mean by that?_'

Schuldich smirked at Usagi's confused thoughts. '_What a fun new toy._'

**

Nagi quietly waited for Yue to arrive. After a normal morning of business dealing with Takatori-sama, he had to tried to find more information on Yue. Strangely enough there was nothing on his new friend. Nothing at all. So, now he might have to resort to Schuldich...

Unexpectedly the front door bursted open. A red and yellow blur darted in, as Nagi stood up. "Yue-kun?" Suddenly the blonde tripped over Crawford's Orintental rug, sending him flying into Nagi, causing both to land on the floor with a thud. "Ommpf..."Nagi grunted as he looked at Yue, who was on top of him. 

"Today is not my lucky day," Usagi muttered, still on top of the younger boy.

"I don't know about that, Yue-chan," Schuldich drawled. "You look like you're having a lot of fun to me..."

Usagi turned beet red, as she glared at the older man. "Yue-kun, could you please get off of me?" 

Usagi stared at Nagi, before scrambling off of him, "Gomen nasai!" she exclaimed as Schuldich chuckled in the background.

"Thats okay." Nagi replied, as he got up and offered his hand to Usagi.

Usagi looked up relieved that he wasn't mad at her. "Arigato, Nagi-kun."

Nagi, nodded, "Do you need any help with your homework?"

"You'll help me?" Usagi exclaimed happily. She didn't have to suffer through scientific proofs by herself, "You're the best!"

Nagi flushed, as he went to get his own books.

"Lucky, lucky Yue-chan, "Schuldich murmured, in Usagi's ear, "having everyone fall into your hands so easily..."

Usagi quickly moved away from the German, "Why don't you just leave me alone?!"

"I don't want too." Was the statement, "It's been boring around here. I've decided you'll be fun to play with."

Usagi's fists balled up at her sides, "How dare y-"

Schuldich, didn't let her finish the sentence as he pressed his lips, over hers. Usagi stiffened, at the sudden contact, of all the things she been expecting this wasn't it...For the briefest of moments, Usagi found herself responding. Before reeling back into the wall behind her, her hand covering her mouth in shock.

Schuldich grinned as he placed his hands at either side of her head, "I was right. You will be a lot of fun, Yue-*kun*." And then he walked away.

Usagi stared after him, confused as hell. "What just happened?"  


** 

Author Notes: Written by the talented Aideen-san! . Tell her what you think by emailing Aideen Legacy at christiewillows@aol.com


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two: 

Omi sighed. He had been staring blankly at the paper in front of him for nearly an hour now. He really had to get his homework finished because they were all slated for another mission. He sighed once more. His thoughts were everywhere but his homework. They were targeted however on a certain blue-eyed, blonde-haired boy.

"Having problems?" Teased a voice.

Omi glanced up and saw Yohji smirking at him. "Am I late, Yohji-kun?" He asked startled glancing at the clock to see if maybe he had read it wrong last time.

"Iie, I came to tell you that dinner is ready ten minutes ago."

"Ten minutes ago? I didn't hear you"

Yohji chuckled, "That was my intent anyway. So what are you stuck on? Do you need help?"

Omi winced faintly, "No, I'm fine I was just thinking about something else."

Yohji looked faintly concerned. "That's not like you Something up?"

Omi flushed, "No," He denied as he looked away.

The playboy was too observant however and he smirked. "Ahh, I see" He grinned. "Well I wish you luck. It's about time you get yourself a girl." He didn't notice Omi's slight wince. "I'll leave you alone to your fantasies. Just don't forget about the mission tonight, ne?"

"Hai," Omi grumbled. He waited until the lanky adult left before breathing again. '_I wonder what Yohji would think if he knew I wasn't thinking about a girl but a boy?_' He silently wondered.

His paper still lay completely blank in front of him and with effort he forced his attention back to it. '_It's impossible! I've only known Yue-kun for a day!_' He argued. '_But_' His thoughts suddenly turned to that look Yue had gained when the girls had suggested something between them. '_That look shouldn't have been on his face_' He sighed and let his thoughts linger on the look that Yue had gained afterwards. The look of happiness when Omi had agreed to be his friend. 

Omi scowled, "That's enough," he hissed to himself in a whisper. "I'm going to concentrate on this nowI have to get this done." He shoved all mental images of the exceptionally beautiful boy from his mind and started on his paper with a renewed vengeance. 

**

Usagi shivered once more. Since Shuldich had left her she had the eerie sensation she was being watched. As if in response to her thoughts a silver haired head appeared. "Will hurting a pretty boy make God cry?" he asked. Though Usagi wasn't sure if the question was meant for her or for himself. In either case she took a small step backwards as she felt fear start to consume her. He took a step closer to her and she stiffened as he gently touched her face with his cold dagger. "Would it?" He asked her an insane glint in his eyes. Usagi couldn't hide her trembling. She was terrified.

Suddenly the insane man was pulled away from her by a less then pleased Shuldich while the blade flew away from near her cheek to embed itself in the wall. A furious Nagi stood beside the red-head his arms full of books.

Shuldich glared at Farfarello, "I'll be back later Me and Farfarello here need to go have a talk with Brad."

Nagi frowned deeply at their backs. Shuldich had came to see what was taking him so long when the German had stiffened. He had glanced over his shoulder and informed Nagi that he had just felt Yue be paralyzed with fear. It hadn't taken long for them to realize Farfarello was the cause. He sighed and glanced at the still shaking boy. "Daijoubu, Yue-kun?"

Usagi glanced over at him and slowly nodded. "Hai But.." She frowned. "He's scary."

Nagi nodded. "I apologize that he tried to hurt you. It won't happen again. Shall we study now?"

Usagi pouted faintly. She didn't want to study but she didn't have a choice. With a sigh she bowed her head in acceptance. "Hai"

Nagi nodded and led her to a table with two chairs facing each other. "What should we start on first?"

She looked thoughtful for a long moment. "Actually" She sighed. "Is there anyway you can teach me to be better at football? I was knocked unconscious today"

Nagi instantly frowned. "You got hurt?"

She blushed and looked down. "I was okay until the end I guess I took too many hits."

Nagi sighed. "I'm not very good at it either But I can be the referee between you and Shuldich."

Usagi completely froze. "Or we could just study other things here," she quickly suggested.

Nagi gave her a strange look. "You don't like Shuldich?"

"You don't like me?" Shuldich asked a playful pout on his lips. "And after I had Brad climb Farfarello's a-" he stopped at the glare he was getting from Nagi. "Well I got him in trouble. He won't touch you again, Yue-kun."

Nagi smiled thankfully, "Arigato Ne can you help teach Yue-kun how to play football? He told me the others knocked him out today."

Shuldich's lips twitched. "Poor, Yue-kun." He smiled and nodded. "Of course I can teach him that. Though I really don't like that particular American sport" He smirked and Usagi had the feeling that if Nagi hadn't been there he'd be winking. "I prefer wrestling myself."

Usagi for some strange reason suddenly had a mental image of her and Shuldich wrestling. Her face burned hot and she gasped startled. '_Where did that come from?_' She could almost swear she heard the whispers of laughter coming from the red-head.

"Daijoubu?" Nagi asked in concern.

Usagi flushed and nodded. "Hai I'm fine. I just thought of how late it was and how playing football out there probably wouldn't be a good idea or anything"

Nagi smiled. "Don't worry. There will be plenty of light Shall we go?"

Usagi nodded. She really had no choice now. '_He's going to kill me_' She thought with a wary glance at the smirking red-head.

Shuldich smirked smugly, "Shall we begin?"

Nagi nodded and started to use his powers to get a football when he remembered that Usagi was clueless about them. With a sigh he walked over to where the ball lay and brought it back. "Ready?" he asked Usagi.

She nodded once, "Hai"

Shuldich smiled. "Of course."

Nagi nodded. "Yue gets to start first. Go easy on him, Shuldich," he requested.

Shuldich shrugged, "Of course," He responded. He dropped his voice to a whisper so the boy wouldn't hear, "I'll go easy on you, Yue-chan."

Usagi colored but didn't respond. As Nagi called for them to start she grabbed the ball and attempted to dodge the German. She yelped as he tackled her by the legs and her face fell into the dirt. '_Yuck_'

Shuldich helped her up and was thankful Nagi had stayed watching from the sidelines. He really didn't care for using his power against his teammates but he didn't want the boy following Yue around like a lost dog. "You need to learn how to block, Yue-chan" With a quick mental prompt Nagi suddenly looked up and watched a bird fly by as Shuldich stole a kiss from the shocked girl. "New rules"

Usagi tried to push him away but her body didn't seem to be responding, "Get off," she demanded. She thought she had yelled but it had been a mere whisper.

"Every time I tackle you I get a kiss," Shuldich continued as if she had never spoke. "I knew you'd be fun."

Usagi got to her feet as whatever seemed to be distracting Nagi vanished. The boy had a slight crease of concern between his eyes and was frowning at Shuldich as if suspecting foul play. "Did you hurt him?"

Shuldich smiled easily. "Of course not I was just helping him up from the tackle. Shall we try again, Yue-kun?"

Usagi shivered. If what he said was true then every time he managed to tackle her he expected to take a kiss as a reward. The German scared her more than any youma. '_I can't get caught again._'

A tiny smirk creased his lips. '_You will get caught again, Yue-chan._'

Her head shot up and she stared at him startled. '_Did I Did I hear what I thought I did?_' She stared hard at him and he merely smirked at her. '_No I must have been imagining it._'

Shuldich smiled as Nagi blew a whistle that had floated around his neck while Yue was distracted. "Good luck," he commented before running at her.

Usagi froze for a second. Something almost seemed to be holding her still. She pushed against the mental barrier she was experiencing and narrowly avoided Shuldich. She arrived panting in the makeshift end zone and collapsed. Breaking whatever hold that had been on her had been rough and sapped a lot of her energy.

Nagi frowned faintly and shook his head to relieve the buzzing inside. "Yue-kun!" He rushed to his friend's side and gave a dark look to the frowning telepath. "What'd you do to him?"

Shuldich raised both hands in a gesture of innocence. "I was merely practicing like you told me to. Perhaps he's tired from his long day."

Nagi frowned uneasily but sighed. "Hai Perhaps."

Shuldich smirked and walked over to pick up the fallen girl when someone else beat him to it. Crawford frowned at the telepath as he picked up his unconscious bundle. "One of you must stay home with 'him' while the other goes with me. We have a mission tonight."

Nagi frowned. "I'll stay."

Crawford's eyes seemed to go glassy for a moment in thought. "No We won't succeed if you stay behind. Shuldich will have to."

Nagi frowned deeply at this. "You're positive?"

Shuldich eyed the kid with a bit of new respect. Nagi had never questioned orders before. '_He must be really concerned._'

Crawford didn't seem to be shocked however. "Completely. Now come along, and Shuldich, behave." 

Shuldich balked at the order. "Hai, hai," he grumbled. He followed them back into the house where Crawford lay the sleeping girl down before walking off with Farfarello.

Nagi paused a second and gave Shuldich a warning glare. '_Don't touch him, Shuldich. I mean it,_' he mentally growled before stalking after his other two teammates.

Shuldich waited until the two were out of his telepathy range and smiled. Things had just gotten so more interesting. First he'd check on 'Yue's' past. He concentrated and sifted through memories. As he found the information he wanted he smirked. '_I see_'

Usagi frowned as she felt something forcible dragging her from her dreams. It was the strangest feeling. Her eyes fluttered open and she saw a smirking Shuldich staring at her. "Nani?" 

"Sleep well?"He asked conversationally though there seemed to be something different about him

"Hai," She answered and frowned faintly as he smirked more. "Where is Nagi-kun?"

"He went with Brad," He smiled at her. "So it's just you and me Usagi-chan."  



	4. Chapter Three

(Written by Aideen-san! ALL BOW TO THE ALMIGHT AIDEEN-SAN! ... or just email her at christiewillows@aol.com )

Chapter Four: 

Someone could have told her that the moon had just fallen from the sky and crushed the earth into little specs of dust, and Usagi couldn't be more shocked. 

The blonde looked at the smug man before her with horror stricken eyes. As she struggled to breathe, Usagi wanted to believe that she had been hearing things. She had been so careful, how could he have found out her secret?! "You should breathe," Schuldich's voice echoed loudly in the empty room, or so it seemed. "A dead bunny is no fun."

"W-what do you want?!" Usagi stumbled over her words, visibly shaking. Schuldich moved to sit closer to her, as she tried to scoot away. His hand wrapped around her arm, jerking her towards him. 

"You tell me." Schuldich replied, leaning in. "Tell me what I could possibly want from you?" 

Usagi wanted to pull away but found that she couldn't. She was frozen in place, as his lips brushed across her cheek to stop at her eyes, "How much is the secret worth to you, Usagi?"

Too much. Usagi tried to blink back tears, as the German, gently took ahold of her chin. "You're very pretty when you cry." Schuldich wiped the tear rolling down her satin smooth skin with his thumb. "How could anyone mistake you for a boy..."

"Please!" Usagi sniffed, "don't tell anyone! Onegai!!!"

Schuldich smirked down at the hands gripping the front of his shirt. Usagi had no clue, she was doing so. "Of course..." His smirk widend as he felt her relax, "For a price."

Usagi could feel the beginnings of a panic attack again. "D-demo...I don't have any money!"

"Who said money?"

She was almost afraid to ask. "What do you mean?"

Before she could blink, Usagi found herself pinned under him. The pad of his thumb skimmed across her lips. "Did you know you're very addicting? Almost sweeter than honey, but more addicting."

"You want a kiss?!"

"I think your secret is worth, by far, more than a simple kiss." 

"Then what do y-" Once again Usagi found herself cut off, as Schuldich hungrily pressed his lips against hers. The force of his kiss almost bruised her lips, she found herself enjoying the kiss. It was different from Mamoru's kisses. This one was exhilarating, earthshattering,...and everything else a kiss was meant to be. 

Schuldich smirked as he pulled away. He knew she wanted to protest, even if it was for  
moment. As, he leaned towards her again she pulled away. "That should tide me over for  
me..." 

Usagi didn't dare look at him as he brushed back a few strands of hair. "When I decide my prize, I'll let you know ...Usako." Usagi stiffened at the nickname. 

Schuldich grinned as he moved to leave the room. ~_Who knew rabbits could be so much fun?_~

Usagi fumed silently, wanting to throw something at the arrogant man. How dare he...how dare..."HOW DARE YOU!!!! YOU JERK!!!" 

Without thought, Usagi launched herself at the slightly stunned, but vastly amused man. Her fists beat against him in fury. The little spitfire look on her face was almost enough to make him laugh, expect then she tried to kick him. "Don't play dirty, unless you now how, Usako."

She tried to kick him again. For the strangest reason, he smirked. Usagi quickly found out why, because she was once again pinned under him. She had left herself wide open. 

"Schuldich, care to explain?"

Usagi looked up. Crawford stood frowning, actually from her viewpoint it looked like a smile but that wasn't the point, flanked by Farfarello and Nagi. Usagi flushed in embarrassment, as Schuldich eased his hold on her. "Just teaching our houseguest a few moves."

Usagi fought down a blush, as she caught the hidden meaning. ~_Evil, sadistic jerk_~ 

~_Thank You_.~ Usagi's eyes widened. This time, she couldn't say she was imaging this. She heard his voice in her head!!! The blonde scrambled to her feet, ready to lunge at the German once again. "Yue-san, refrain from attacking Schuldich," Crawford ordered as he proceeded down the hall. "Schuldich, may I have a word with you. Farfarello stay away from Yue-san."

Flustered Usagi turned to Nagi. "He talked in my head!!!" Usagi exclaimed.

"What do you expect from a telepath?" Nagi questioned, as he lead Yue to the kitchen. The telekinetic had a feeling that his friend needed something to calm him down after dealing with Schuldich.

"He's a what?!" 

"Schuldich has the ability to read and control minds."

Usagi decided that, the big guy upstairs had a strange sense of humor.

************

The next morning, Usagi finally relaxed as Crawford dropped her off. For the first time in her life, she was happy to be at school. Schuldich couldn't possibly make an appearance here. He didn't look like one to enter a place of learning, willingly. She hoped.

"Yue-kun!"

Usagi jumped. Her nerves were completly shot, thanks to several early encounters with a certain red head. For a second she tensed when a hand rested on her shoulder, "Yue-kun, daijoubu?"

Usagi let out the breath, she didn't know she was holding. It was Omi. "Hai..." Skeptical blue eyes looked at her, waiting for the truth. "Hehe...I went to sleep late doing homework! Plus I got a few pointers on football..." It wasn't a complete lie. Nagi and her had stay up doing homework, also Nagi had tried to teach her how shield her mind from Schuldich. From his...er...good morning kiss, Usagi doubted that it worked. 

"You'll get use to it. " Omi replied, as they walked into the building. "After exams, you can catch up on your sleep."

"Exams?" Usagi repeated. Nobody told her about exams!

"They're in two weeks, didn't anybody tell you?" Omi questioned his friend. He looked as though the world had shattered around him. Omi chuckled a little bit, "You came at a really bad time, Yue-kun!"

"Don't tell me about it," Usagi grumbled, as she opened her locker. Much to her surprise a landslide of letter fell at her feet. "Ne?" 

Omi bent down to pick up one. "They don't waste any time, ne?" Omi replied, his tone light and teasing. At Usagi's confused looked, he explained, "they're love letters. Haven't you ever gotten any?" 

Like Mamoru could write one romantic thing to save his life. "Iie." Usagi bent down to pick them up. She didn't know what to do with them, she wasn't interested in girls!

"I find that hard to believe. You're very attractive..." Omi stopped in mid-sentence. He couldn't believe he said that out loud. He flushed bright red, when he noticed Yue looking up at him. "...according to the girls! If they could, they would follow you everywhere possible!" Omi tried to covered up, he missed the slight frown that cross Yue's face.

"Oh." Usagi exclaimed slightly disappointed. "Well, it isn't for the lack of trying!" She joked.

"Yeah." Omi mumbled as they headed off to their first class in silence. How could he say that?! Had it been any other guy, Omi might have been paying a visit to the nurse's office. Luckily he didn't find any other guys attractive...just Yue.

"Omi-kun?" Usagi tugged on the sleeve of his sweater, trying to get his attention

"Hai?" Omi silently prayed that he didn't stick his foot in his mouth again.

"Is there any way to get out of football?" Usagi asked, "I don't like being a tackling dummy!"

Omi chuckled at her indigent tone, "Nothing short of a coma."

"Does that mean you'll knock me unconscious?!" Usagi pleaded. She didn't need any more bruises. 

Omi laughed, feeling great.

*******************

Nagi leaned against a tree, completely hidden by the shade, as he watched a new set of guys gathered on the football field. Even from his vantage point he could see a familiar blonde head. Yue was lagging behind, obviously trying to avoid the game taking place on the green field.

The telekinetic quietly observed as, everyone took their place. A small grin spread across his face. Today's outcome would be very different than yesterday's.

******************

Usagi frowned, as her team got ready to hike the ball. There was no doubt in her mind that this was going to be painful. She had tried to ask the teacher if there was any way that she could sit the game out. But she been distracted...There was a reason why girls and boys didn't share a locker room. 

"Ready, Yue-kun?" Omi called out, as he joined his team.

Did she look ready? All too soon, Usagi found herself with the ball. To say she wanted to cry, would be an understatement. From the sidelines and various places on the field her teammates yelled at her to do something. She have no clue what she should do with the stupid ball. Maybe if she gave it to them?  
  
As she thought about this, she failed to see three guys bulldozing her way. Much to the disbelief of everyone on the field. The three guys, known to excel at every sport, were sprawled ungracefully at Usagi's feet. One on top of each other, which made everyone blink, and tilt their heads to the side. With wide eyes, Usagi bent down to eye level. "Are you okay?"

The blonde's ears were greeted with colorful expletives. Soon the two guys on the bottom were yelling at the third, to get up. The poor guy struggled as he might, but he couldn't get up. The rest of the team soon joined in trying to pull the three off of each other. No luck. Every time someone tried to get near the pile of bodies, by some unseen force, they too wound up 'glued' to the field. Soon the football field resembled a battlefield of fallen soldiers.

"This isn't my fault." Usagi stated, as Omi joined her. Omi was the only one smart enough to stay put.

"I didn't think it was." Omi replied, watching their teacher join in on the effort. "Though this a lot more entertaining."

Usagi giggled, as they continued to watch. The school nurse had finally made an appearance, scolding everyone, especially her husband for such carelessness. "Do you think that, this means no more football?"

***************************

Football was the last of her worries, in the next two weeks as exams came. While she wasn't as behind as she thought she was at school. Usagi was still behind. However she was determined to pass all of her exams. 

Thats where Nagi came in. Usagi decided that the younger boy was close to sainthood for putting up with her and all her questions. Nagi had patiently guided her though World History, Japanese Literature, and the rest of her class. Usagi was so happy to have a friend like Nagi. When she mentioned it, a faint blush would creep across Nagi's face, as he mumbled that it was nothing. Nagi was such a sweetie...

It didn't hurt that he was such a cutie too!

******************  
Usagi hummed to herself, as she got ready for bed. Exams were over, and tomorrow was the start of the new term. No more worries...

Arms wrapped around her, immediately startling Usagi from her thoughts. "No kiss good night, Usa?" 

"Schuldich!" Usagi exclaimed, wondering if there was no use trying to out his hold. Well at least he stopped calling her Usako.

"No use at all." The German confirmed.

Usagi fumed. He was awfully good at getting her all riled up. "Stay out of my head!" 

Schuldich ignored her order, as he started dropping kiss along her neck. "I hurt. You haven't thought of me at me all, Usa. I should always be foremost on your mind."

Usagi, scowled as she struggled to remain stiff in his arms. " I don't have time to think about you, hentai."

"Ah!" He whirled her around, jade colored eyes focused on her sapphire ones, "but you have time to think of Nagi and the little Weiss kitten."

"Weiss kitten?" Was that some TV show?

Schuldich smirked, "You'll find out soon enough...Until then I'm gonna make sure, you remember me."

Usagi had no chance to protest, as she found herself, being kissed senseless. As she wrapped her arms around his neck, unconsciously pulling him closer. Somewhere along the way, with all the stolen kisses, and hidden promises, Usagi come to expect his kisses. Even wanted them...

Usagi pulled away, hands covering her mouth in disbelief as the sudden revelation almost overwhelmed her.   
  
"Don't look so shocked," Schuldich grinned, "It was only a matter of time, until you were mine."

Usagi glared at the man, as he waltzed out of the room she shared with Nagi. "I'm not yours! I don't belong to anyone!"

~_Kept telling yourself that, Yue-chan. Until tomorrow._~ 

What could he possibly mean by that?

******************

Usagi yawned as Crawford dropped her off. Last night's revelation, didn't let her sleep, and continued to nag her all through breakfast. How could she fall for another man? She was engaged!

"Yue-san." Usagi looked up at the American. 

"Hai?"

Crawford tossed a small plastic bottle at her. "Aspirin?" Usagi questioned.

"You'll need it." And with that he was gone.

Usagi stared after Crawford's car, until it was gone from her sight. Why would she need aspirin?

******************

Usagi scurried into her last class, just as the bell rang. A few girls giggled at her antics, while offering seats next to them even if it meant shoving their best friends off the seat. Usagi blushed, "Arigato," She mumbled, "But I'm sitting next to Omi-kun."

Disappointed looks followed him to the back, as Usagi slid into the desk next to Omi. "Omi-kun!" Usagi greeted cheerfully.

"Made it just on time again, Yue-kun." Omi replied, as he handed her a textbook. "I figured you might've forgotten to pick it from the bookroom."

Usagi blushed, "Arigato Omi-kun!" Usagi scanned the room, looking for the teacher. "Ne, Omi?" 

"Hmm?"

"Who's the health teacher?"

"I don't know." Omi answered, "Yuuki-sensei just had her baby, so no body knows."

"Oh." 

The two chatted a bit, when the new teacher walked in and called for attention. "Shut up, Chibis!"

Usagi almost fall over her chair, once she recognized the voice. ~_No! No! It can't be! He wouldn't?!_~

~_Miss me, Yue-kun?_~

Usagi sounded as though she was being strangled to death. While Omi accidentally snapped his pencil in half, shocked coursing through his body while his hands immediately went for his darts, just in case. Omi wanted to curse, when he remembered he didn't have them. ~_'ello, kitty kat!_~ Omi snapped the pen that was in his pocket.

From up front, Schuldich smirked, enjoying Usagi's and Omi's reactions to his presence. ~_I thought you'd been happy to see me, Usagi._~. Incorhert thoughts were all that he was able to pick up. "I'm your new health teacher," Schuldich announced, taking out a cigarette. He smirked as he looked directly in Usagi's direction "I just want you to know that I'm a very 'hands on' teacher."

Usagi fumbled with the cap of the aspirin bottle. Spilling the pills across her desk top, she grabbed two, and tried to swallow them dry.

"And our first unit will be...Sex Ed."

Usagi choked on the aspirin as she feel out of her desk.   


****

(Written by Aideen-san! ALL BOW TO THE ALMIGHT AIDEEN-SAN! ... or just email her at christiewillows@aol.com )

Notes:

We've completely gotten rid of the whole Ouka thing (all of the spoilers will not be mentioned but those that have watche the show know) so she's not dead nor related to anyone important. Also this takes place at the end of WK so Shuldich and Omi do know each other 


	5. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four: **

Schuldich smirked as he saw Usagi fall to the floor. Without waiting to see if she was getting up or not he wandered over to her and helped her. Of course his definition of helping including holding her to him for longer then was required. "As I said I'm a hands on teacher. First I'll demonstrate something with Liang-san here," He announced a triumphant smirk on his lips as he dragged Usagi to the front of the class. 

Another pencil broke in Omi's grasp. '_He better not hurt Yue_'

Schuldich paused to flash a smile Omi's way. '_Don't worry kitty catI wouldn't dream of hurting those that offer me so much entertainment._'

Omi simply glared in response. '_Yue_' 

An idea came to him and he grinned. He knew it could cause a bit of trouble but he wasn't one to play to the rules. Besides he could just alter the mind of anyone who really objected. "Instead of giving you the boring speechesWe're going to have a live presentation." All of the students stared at him in shocked speechlessness. "Today we'll be focusing on the proper kiss."

"Kiss?" Omi asked startled. 

"Demo" started one of the girls with a flush on her cheeks. "Yue-kun is a guy"

Schuldich smiled. "And I'll be demonstrating the perfect kiss with 'him'."

Omi's eyes widened in horror. '_STOP!_' His only response was his head ringing with laughter as Schuldich merely smirked.

The class stared wide-eyed and in disbelief as Schuldich took the unresisting but solemn Yue into his arms and kissed him. "Can't he get in trouble for that?" Asked a guy in shock and disgust.

Schuldich easily manipulated the minds that thought the same things and smiled. '_Put some more effort into it, Yue-chan. We have to give them a great show, ne?_'

Usagi glared at him but reluctantly obeyed. She really didn't have a choice and if she failed in Health class then Nagi would want to help. A blush spread across her cheeks as she thought of the implications and she didn't notice Schuldich's eyes narrow. '_Wonder what it would be like to kiss Nagi_'

'_Usako._' 

The name jerked her back to what was happening and she glared at him her eyes narrowed in outrage. '_Sick, sadistic-_' she started to mentally rant but was stopped as Schuldich pulled away.

"And that class, is how to properly kiss someone."

Usagi glared at him but didn't say anything. Without waiting for permission she dropped into her desk and stared emotionlessly at the clock, willing it to hurry so she could escape. '_Stay away from me._' She growled at him.

He smirked more as he explained to the class all the different ways of kissing and pointing out that this week they'd be learning about the kind of kiss he and Yue just shared. '_You wouldn't want me to tell everyone here and back at the mansion who you really are would you?_'

Scowling in defeat she reluctantly listened to his teachings. '_Fine Just don't tell anyone._'

'_Agreed._' He smiled easily. "And to make sure you remember what I've taught you today every day this week Yue will help me demonstrate this particular kiss to you all. Next week we'll start on my favorite kiss"

Omi glared at Schuldich and wished again for a pocket of darts. Schuldich was beyond cruel. He decided he'd try to get one of the other guys to help him later. The problem was which one? Aya would say no Yohji would decline because the girls were too young so that left him with Ken. 

'_Jealous, kitty cat?_'

Omi's face flamed. The truth was that he was jealous and he hated Schuldich even more for it. '_You'll pay for doing that to him, Schuldich._'

A laugh echoed in Omi's mind. '_You really think so? Well the truth is Yue-chan enjoyed it as much as I did._'

Omi's mind shut down at that point. For Schuldich to use such a name with Yue and say such things The young assassin couldn't handle it. He simply sat in his chair his mind blissfully blank as the lesson finally ended. The only thing that stopped him from sitting there for the entire day was a hand on his arm. His eyes slowly looked up and he saw a concerned Yue.

"Daijoubu?" Usagi asked in concern. Omi was just staring at the blackboard not paying attention to anything! Including the fact that the rest of the class had left except of course for the smirking Schuldich.

Schuldich laughed and grabbed Usagi's shoulder. "Would you like me to walk you to your next class, Yue-chan?"

She pulled herself out of his grip and shook Omi some more. "Omi-kun"

Omi smiled reassuringly at her and got to his feet. "Go on without me I'd like to talk to our teacher for a moment."

Schuldich smirked. "Have a problem, kitten?"

Usagi's eyes widened slightly at the term. Did Schuldich know Omi? "We have to go to our next class now," She interrupted Schuldich with a weary gaze as she tugged at Omi. "O-negai, come with me?"

Omi slowly shook his head. "Iie Gomen nasai demo I do have to speak with him I'll see you in the next class, Yue-kun." He gave a small smile.

Usagi sighed. She really didn't have a choice now. Glancing back at Omi one last time in concern she left the classroom. She was almost immediately surrounded by a flock of girls. "Anno hi?" She weakly uttered.

"Yue-kun" One commented with a grin. "Will you help me achieve the perfect kiss?"

Usagi's face turned a bright red and she backed up against the lockers. "Anno. Shouldn't you ask someone that's good at it?"

Another girl laughed her eyes dancing, "Demo you're great at it Yue-kun! Come on Just one?" 

Usagi turned even more red and flushing tried to ease her way out of the circle of girls. Finally a more bold one grabbed her shirt and pushed her back against the lockers so now it was impossible to get away. "We won't leave until you give at least one of us a kiss," she commented with a smile.

Usagi turned even redder and tried to push them away. "You don't understand," She tried to explain. She yelped as one tried to kiss her and she dodged so the girl's lips met with that of a cold locker. There was only one thing she could do now and she was reluctant to do so. '_Schuldich, HELP!_' she mentally screamed and hoped he could hear her.

**

Schuldich looked up from his talk with the furious Omi. The boy was livid with him for 'toying' with other students and constantly demanding why he was here. Frankly Omi was boring him. He pushed the complaining youngster to the side and casually strolled into the hall where he saw Usagi wide-eyed with fright and trying to break away from a circle of girls. "Problems, Ladies?" He asked with a smile.

The girls pouted but broke up. Usagi breathed a sigh of relief and smiled nervously at Schuldich who was advancing on her, "Arigato"

He smirked. "No one is allowed to kiss you" he paused. "But me," In so saying he pinned her to the locker and gently kissed her. "Now get going or you'll be late to class."

Usagi hid her face and thoughts from him and scurried away. Omi stared after his friend in shock. '_Why did he just let Schuldich do that to him?_'

Schuldich turned and smiled. "You should get to class as well, kitty cat."

Omi frowned deeply but obeyed. "Stay away from Yue-kun," He hissed as he passed the amused German.

Usagi knew that Omi was behind her and she waited for him. She glanced at him and noticed a silent mask of fury on his face. "Daijoubu?"

Omi turned to her in shock. "You're asking about me?" He whispered puzzled. "I should be asking you that Gomen nasai that I wasn't there to keep those girls away. I should have known that after a class like that they'd be after you in full force."

Usagi flushed and her head bowed slightly as they walked. "It's okay"

Omi shook his head. "He had to save you So it's not okay," he growled.

Usagi giggled for a moment. "You sound kind of jealous, Omi-kun."

Omi flushed and looked away. "I'm not jealous," He protested though the heat from his cheeks was gradually taking over his whole face. "I just don't think it's right how he's treating you like that."

Usagi looked away and fell silent for the rest of the day. Why was Schuldich here anyway? How did he become a teacher? He didn't exactly fit the credentials. With a soft sigh she pushed the worries out of her mind and continued her day relying heavily on the aspirin Crawford had given her.

**

Usagi had finally made it to lunch and since she had teased Omi about being jealous neither had spoken to the other. She was alone at her table thoughtlessly poking at her carrot. She hated carrots. 

"Is this seat taken?" asked a voice.

Usagi glanced up to tell whoever it was to go away when she froze. "Nagi-kun," she whispered startled.

He smiled at her. "I thought I'd join you for lunch... Or are you wanting to eat alone?"

She shook her head. "Iie" 

He frowned. "Crawford told me about Schuldich becoming one of your teachers Are you okay?"

Usagi flushed and nodded, "Hai"

"Yue-kun!" Gushed a girl pushing Nagi to the side and hugged a startled Usagi. "Eat lunch with me!"

"No! He's eating lunch with me!" roared another girl with a scowl.

"No," Interrupted someone else. The other girls winced and backed away. They wouldn't dare fight with the most popular girl at school. She sat besides a wide-eyed Usagi and smiled. "He's eating with me."

**

Omi sighed. Normally he'd be over there making the vultures leave his friend alone. But Omi had a problem. A problem that was clinging to his arm and refusing to let go until he promised to eat lunch with her. Omi had an Ouka problem. 

"O-negai, Omi-kun?" she demanded more then pleaded.

Omi sighed. "Hai"

Ouka's eyes twinkled for a moment in triumph but Omi missed the look. She had succeeded in keeping the strange boy away from her Omi for at least one lunch.

**

Nagi would have gotten up to help his friend but another swarm of the females had found him and were all vying for his attention. He ignored the offers and begs of him to join them for lunch and purposely wandered to where a flushed Yue was trying to dodge the advances of the girl. Behind him his newly began fan club in their attempt to follow him suddenly started tripping all over their selves every time they tried to reach him.

Usagi turned beet red as the girl beside her finally managed to do what all the others had wished. She had managed to kiss the cutest boy in school. Usagi yelped and in her haste to back up fell over and glanced up at a less than pleased football player. "What are you doing with my girl?"

Usagi paled and backed up a bit more. She would have called for Schuldich but she knew his price. She watched the girl that had managed the feat laugh in delight and scurry off to tell her to tale to all that would listen. She left Usagi to fend for herself against her muscle-bound boyfriend.

"Leave him alone," Demanded a soft voice behind the jock.

Usagi brightened, "Nagi-kun!"

He flashed a smile at her and glared steadily at the one that was almost twist his size. "Leave him alone."

The brainless one merely laughed and attempted to punch Nagi when he was suddenly thrown into the air and into a tree hard. Everyone around the lunch stopped what they were doing and stared. "Nagi," Usagi whispered startled.

He noticed the football team advancing on him and they started to run into and over each other starting a fight. "Leave Yue-kun alone," He demanded again. He turned to the shaking and startled Usagi that was looking at what Nagi did in shock. "Shall we finish lunch?" he asked softly.

She nodded and sat down with him. "How?...."

"We'll have a talk tonight," Interrupted an amused voice. Schuldich sat down with them and smiled. "Jealous of that girl, chibi?" he teased Nagi.

Nagi glared at the telepath but didn't comment. Instead he glanced up as he noticed Omi heading their way a masked look on his face. "You know him, Yue-kun?" he asked in what he hoped was a conversational manner. Yes he did want to keep an eye on Weiss but he didn't like the look Omi was giving his friend.

Omi cautiously eyed the two, "Daijoubu, Yue-kun?"

She nodded, "Hai Do you want to join us, Omi-kun?"

Startled the other two members of her table stared at her. Neither had actually expected her to invite Omi to eat with them. Both wondered if the boy would accept. "Yes, do you want to join us?" Schuldich asked a faint smirk on his lips.

Omi's eyes narrowed at his two enemies and nodded while taking a place beside Usagi. Nagi sat on her other side and glared briefly at the young Weiss assassin. Schuldich frowned faintly for a moment but didn't comment out loud or mentally. Both apparently thought he wouldn't do it.

"Omi-kun! You promised to eat with me for lunch!" Ouka paused. Normally she would have elbowed a place between the blonde boy and Omi but the tension at the table made her stop.

Everyone at the table including Omi ignored Ouka. Suddenly she had the strangest feeling she wanted to eat by herself and she seemed to be automatically moving towards that goal forgetting all about the table. Usagi watched her go faintly puzzled. '_What did you do?_' She demanded of Schuldich.

'_Why did you invite him?_' It wasn't his usual amused mental reply. He actually sounded angry at her.

Usagi frowned. '_What do you mean? He's my friend_'

'_And our enemy,_' Schuldich replied. 

Her eyes widened startled. "Omi-kun?"

"Hai?" He asked stopping his glaring match with Nagi.

"Did I interrupt your lunch with your girlfriend?" she asked in concern.

Omi started to choke on a the bite of sandwich he had taken. He held up a hand for the concerned Usagi to leave him alone as he coughed and finally got it down. "Ouka is not my girlfriend," he corrected.

Usagi now stared at him puzzled. "Demo she said she was and you didn't correct her"

Omi flushed and glanced down and away from his two foes. "I didn't want to hurt her," he admitted.

Usagi suppressed the urge to hug him for being such a sweetheart. '_There I go again... I have a fiancée I shouldn't stay here_'

'_Then why do you? Admit it You weren't happy._'

Usagi scowled. '_You have no right to say that,_' she growled. She noticed both of her companions glaring at Schuldich and glanced at them confused. 

'_They know you're upset with me by the way you have that can in your hand eager to throw it._' His voice calmly informed her. '_Put it down._' Reluctantly she did so and forced a smile. Her companions seemed to notice it and went back to glaring at each other.

'_Jealous,_' Schuldich observed in amusement once again. '_Jealous of each other Though I don't see why. You're mine after all and it's time they both learn that..._' 

'_What do you mean by that?_' Usagi demanded her mental tone full of scorn.

'_Only this._' He replied before grabbing her chin and making sure that both boys were looking he smiled. '_Yue is mine,_' he informed them both as he half pulled her over the table and deeply kissed her oblivious to the onlookers.


	6. Chapter Five

(Written by Aideen-san! ALL BOW TO THE ALMIGHTY AIDEEN-SAN! ... or just email her at christiewillows@aol.com )  


The Yohji and camera idea is Magic Cat's. Thank You for letting us use it!^_^

***

**Chapter: Five**

Usagi had no clue, when the kiss ended. All her brain could register was that one minute Schuldich was kissing her, the next he was flying across the grass and into a near by trash can. Both Nagi and Omi were standing, a look of smoldering rage on their faces. Usagi stammered, her hands shaking as she tried to find a way to explain everything. She couldn't find the words. 

Stalling, she looked around at the school grounds. Almost everyone was looking in their direction and whispering about the kiss. Unable to take anymore, Usagi grabbed her books and ran away before anyone saw the frustrated tears in her eyes.

"Smooth chibi, Schuldich replied, a underlying hint of anger tinting his voice. I thought you understood. Yue is mine. ~_And only mine_~

We'll see. Nagi answered tightly, as he left. Crawford would not be pleased, if he skipped a whole day of his own classes.

Schuldich glared after his teammate. He would deal with the little brat later, but first things first. Don't you have a class to go to, kitty kat?

Omi trembled. He wasn't one to get angry very easily, but at the moment he just wanted to run the bastard through. Stay away from him. Omi said through clutched teeth.

Or what, kitty? Schuldich smirked cruelly. You forget I always have the upper hand. If I wanted to, I could make you hurt Yue...

Omi had enough for the day, and felt that he had every right to act. How dare his sworn enemy imply that he would hurt Yue-kun. The student body watched as the usually polite Omi Tsukiyno, swung a right upper cut into the new teacher's jaw.

***********

The rest of the day was a blur. As the day went on, Usagi saw neither Schuldich or Omi. For the first time since she found out about Schuldich's telepathic abilities, she was glad. From the looks of it, nobody recalled any of the earlier happenings. Usagi looked up as Omi entered the classroom...well almost everybody. She had never seen Omi so mad...

Or Nagi for that matter. Usagi buried her head into her folded arms, hoping she wouldn't start crying. She had just ruined two wonderful friendships...

Psst! Yue-san! A girl whispered. Usagi groaned mentally, she didn't think that she could deal with any more flirting today. she questioned as she looked up. The girl in front of her tossed a note on her desk. She frowned as she opened the note...Why couldn't she have this many admirers as a girl.

_Yue-kun,_

_Please meet me after school. We have to talk._

_Omi_

"Liang-san! The teacher called out, Please pay attention!

"Hai, sensei. Usagi flushed, as she was brought to everyone's attention, including Omi's. As the rest of the class refocused on their history lesson, Omi waited looking at her with solemn eyes waiting for her answer. Usagi nodded in agreement, mouthing the question Where to meet'

The gates'

Again Usagi nodded. Now just to deal with Schuldich. 

***********

Usagi hurried to Schuldich's classroom. She managed to get her teacher to write her note to leave class early, in order to talk with Schuldich. Usagi entered the empty classroom cautiously... Does my little rabbit want to play?

Usagi would have jumped had it not been for the arms wrapped around her shoulders. 

Schuldich trailed kisses along Usagi's neckline, thinking that school had never been so much fun. He tightened his grip as the little bunny tried to get away. Do you really think I'm going to let you get away from me that easily? Schuldich whispered in her ear, We still have those two weeks to make up because of those annoying exams.

Let me go! Usagi snapped sorely tempted to stomp on his foot.

His bunny provided him with such amusing entertainment. 

Schuldich smirked as Usagi leaned forward, in effort to escape his hold. Do you really want me to let go, Usa-ko?

He released his hold on Usagi, sending the blonde forward into a row of student desks. A soft grunt escaped Usagi's lips as she landed stomach first on the desks, scattering her books from her bookbag on to the floor. Schuldich sauntered over to Usagi as she got up. I know you wanna go and play with the little Weiss kitty.

What are you talking about?! Usagi exclaimed, I don't know anybody named Weiss!

Don't be so sure. Schuldich kicked a book out of her reach before reaching out and tilting her face, so that she looked directly up at him. I don't really care as long as you remember one thing.

Usagi questioned cautiously. Who knew what Schuldich had up his sleeve.

You're mine.

Usagi didn't have a chance as her lips were crushed by Schuldich's. Her hands gripped the folds of his shirt as he deepened the kiss. This kiss was different. It was as though he was trying to possess her, by that one kiss. Staking his claim on her, like a lion staking his territory. 

For the life of her, Usagi couldn't fight back. She didn't want to fight back. 

Usagi jerked away from Schuldich at the sound of the voice. Schuldich scowled for moment, ready to kill the idiot who interrupted him. Quickly his scowl was replaced by a mocking smile. The little kitty kat. Like what you see, kitty?

Usagi squeaked out. With that little slip of the tongue, there was no mistaking her for a boy. If Omi hadn't been distracted, he might have noticed.

The shaggy blonde haired boy stood in the doorway, his expression unreadable. I was wondering where you were, Yue-kun.

Usagi stammered out, not looking up. Instead she hastily grabbed her books and moved away from Schuldich. Her head still bowed, Usagi stopped in front of Omi. Gomen ne. 

Omi turned his head so that Yue couldn't see the hurt that flashed across is face. Schuldich smirked at him, obviously believing that he won. After all Yue had kissed back. He had seen it with his own eyes.

~_That's right, kitty kat. Yue-chan is mine and he knows it._~

Omi glared at the older man, wishing more than anything he could use Schuldich as a dart broad. He felt a tug on his sweater. Omi looked down into the blue eyes of Yue. Please just let it go! It was just a kiss. O-negai, Omi-kun. Don't start anything with Schuldich. Omi wanted to refuse, but the desperate look on his friend's face stopped him. I don't want to see you hurt.

We better go. Omi replied stepping out of the classroom. Usagi moved to follow, but Schuldich grabbed her arm as she passed him. 

Where do you think you're going, Yue-chan? Schuldich demanded. Crawford wouldn't be pleased when he found out about Usagi's new friendship. 

With Omi-kun. Usagi replied, He wants to talk to me.

What makes you think that I'm going to let my little toy get away so easily. Schuldich smirked, leaning in closer. Enjoying the blush that crept across her cheeks and the fact that he knew the youngest member of Weiss, was ready to skewer him. Schuldich was ready for more fun and games. 

Usagi echoed getting angry. She was only human and could only take so much from this orange haired conceited jerk. Pulling herself to her full height, Usagi glared at the older man. I am not your damn toy!!! Each word was punctuated with Usagi jabbing her index finger into Schuldich's chest as the man smirked down at her, unfazed by the angry blonde. Usagi marched angrily out the door, only to return a moment later. I'll try to be home by dinner.

Schuldich's mental laughter followed the two teens as they left. 

*****

Neither Usagi or Omi talked as they walked down the street. Usagi tried to think of something to say besides I'm sorry. She couldn't think of anything to say, so she listened to the idle chatter of the schoolgirls in front of her. 

Karoi-chan, are you really going to ask them for a picture?

Oh! Make a copy for me! O-negai!

Psst! Karoi-chan! Why don't you ask Omi-kun and Yue-kun for a picture? They're right behind us!

Like a pack of wolves, the group of girls turned on their heels. A dangerous glint in their eyes as they moved forward as one. Instinctively the prey took a step back, glancing in both directions for any sign of escape. Knowing that Omi was too polite for his own good Usagi grabbed his hand, turned, and ran.

Poor Omi did nothing, just let himself be dragged across the pavement. One thought echoed in his mind. '_Yue-kun should join the track team..._'

COME BACK!!!

AFTER THEM!!!

After a few minutes of racing aimlessly down various streets and yelling Gomen!' a good half of dozen times. Usagi stopped to catch her breath. I think we lost them.

Yue-kun, I don't think they would have been able to keep up with you. Omi replied, leaning against a brick wall. 

Usagi huffed a bit. It was either us or them. I prefer saving your butt and mine!

Omi looked around their surroundings and chuckled. Come on, I'll introduce you to my co workers. 

Co workers? Usagi repeated as she followed Omi across the street. She looked up and read a sign. Koneko Sumi Ie. Kawaii...Omi? Usagi realized that she somehow lost her friend. 

Maybe he went inside, Usagi thought.

Kudou Yohji looked up as the little bell above of the door jingled. From his spot behind a potted fern, he could see it was a fine haired blonde. Petite, but he could easily picture generous curves. Along with the top of a school uniform, caught his eye along with a pair of stunning blue eyes. If she was under eighteen, Yohji felt it was his duty to disregard his rule. Just this once. 

She had just walked into the lion's den. Quickly she hid behind a large fern, not noticing the figure on the other side of the plant. 

Usagi noted that this shop was filled with many of her female classmates, all wearing that frightening dreamy look that she quickly became familiar with at school. She felt sorry for the workers.

Now, what is a beauty like you doing all alone?

Usagi blinked, as she turned around only to get a face full of ferns. Plants couldn't talk. She already had enough with talking cats.

Yohji grinned at the clueless blonde as he ignored the person tugging on his apron strings. He batted the hand away, focusing his complete attention on the blonde. A flower such as you should always be ferociously guarded.

Usagi almost had a panic attack, as she looked down. Did she look like a girl? No...her chest wasn't visible. 

Usagi recognized the voice from earlier. The girl with the camera. 

So tell me, what's your name? Yohji continued, as he was about to push away the plant. 

Yohji-san? M-may I take your picture...?

Usagi backed away, as she saw a large slender hand reach out for hers. 

Yeah, yeah. Yohji frowned as he noticed the blonde backing away. Well she wasn't about to get away so easily. Stepping out from his spot, the well known playboy didn't notice the sudden silence that filled the shop. There's no need to be shy...

The girls watched with wide eyes, as the older man took ahold of Yue's hand and bought it to his lips. A few girls felt their hopes dashed, as the object of their affection flirted with the handsome boy. While others seemed rather eager for more of the show. 

Why did these things always happen to her? Usagi wondered, as she numbly stared into a pair of jade colored eyes.

Yohji grinned at his newest conquest as she mumbled something. What was that?

...I'm a boy... Usagi lied.

Yohji blinked. Finally he took in all of the blonde's appearance. Shaggy blonde hair, a very feminine face with kissable lips and...a flat chest? It also dawned on him, that his conquest' was wearing a boy's school uniform. You're a boy?!

The girl with the camera took her picture and Yohji wished that he was drunk. At least that way he could have an excuse. Usagi vaguely wondered how the picture would turn out.

What's going on? a deep voice demanded. 

Jerking her hand away from a rather speechless Yohji, Usagi turned around and stared. Two of the most gorgeous guys walked in. Intense violet eyes glared at everyone from beneath red bangs, while warm brown eyes looked on curious as dark brown bangs fell into his eyes. Both young men were tall and well built, added in the honey haired blonde, Usagi could see why girls flocked to the small shop. She would too, but she had enough with Schuldich.

Omi's voice called out. What did you do to Yue-kun?! 

The customers' were more than willing to fill Omi in, before Usagi could even open her mouth. Usagi wished that she could sink through the floor broads. Though she had to admit the fangirls certainly had a healthly imagination, as different versions of what happened bounced off the walls. Usagi peered at her friend, he looked less than happy by the minute. What did she do now?

Yohji frowned slightly as he observed the blonde. What was wrong with him? Usually Yohji had a sixth sense when it came to women, but this time it failed. This had never happened before... Than again, this Yue guy, was too feminine looking for his own good. He even had small hands like a woman. Those girls might as well say that I jumped and ravished you.

Usagi looked up, and grimaced. Yohji chuckled at the guilty expression on the young man's face, Don't worry about it. Yohji slung an arm about Usagi's shoulders, At least now I know that I have good taste in men as I do in women.

Usagi blushed, at the words. Yohji winked before walking away, taking everything in stride. 

The camera girl piped up, looking as though someone handed her the key to the city of gold. 

Would you like a copy?

Of all the people, Omi thought would have been safe to leave Yue with. It would have been Yohji, the ladies man. From the looks of things, Omi was being to think he couldn't leave anyone with his new friend. I would like a picture. Omi spoke up quietly, catching Yue's eye. Omi smiled feebly, It's not everyday you see a fish faced Yohji-kun.

Yue giggled. So, this is where you work? 

Usagi replied, I've never meet male florists!

Omi chuckled nervously, scratching the back of his neck.

Usagi looked at her watch, and frowned. She would have to go soon. So...um....you wanna talk about what happen earlier?

Omi gestured for Yue to follow him upstairs. Usagi moved quietly, wanting to avoid their conversion, but knowing she couldn't.

Upstairs in the flat, Omi didn't know where to start, as Yue took a seat on the couch. Er...would you like something to drink, Yue-kun?

Are you really mad with me, about Schuldich? Usagi questioned quietly, at the same time. 

I'm not mad at you, Omi glanced at the window, to hide the beginnings to a blush. I'm mad that he's taking advantage of you...and that you're letting him!

Schuldich isn't taking advantage of me, Usagi replied, He's been doing a great favor for me.

By kissing you, and saying you're his! Usagi turned bright red at Omi's words. 

It doesn't mean anything. '_I hope._' Usagi added in silently.

Omi turned to his friend. Usagi looked up at him, only to look away quickly. If it doesn't mean anything, why do you let him kiss you?

Silence filled the small flat, as the two friends sat saying nothing. Usagi fidgeted uncomfortably, before turning to face Omi. I better go.

Omi watched as Yue, got up. He hadn't meant for it to go this way. He had only wanted answers. Answers that would rid him of the jealousy that gnawed at him, every time he thought about Schuldich kissing his Yue. His Yue? Omi blushed intensely at the thought. Yue was his friend, nothing more.

Usagi chose that moment to turn around and say good-bye. Ja- Omi-kun are you okay? You're all red! Concerned, Usagi laid a hand on his forehead, as she kneeled beside him. How do you feel?

I-I'm f-fine! Omi stammered, unsettled by their close proximity. 

Are you sure? Usagi questioned, noting that Omi was turning redder.

Omi didn't know what to do, he was helpless to do anything but stare into those concerned blue eyes. Perhaps what he did next, was proof that he had been living with Yohji for too long...

Usagi blinked, as Omi's hand wrapped her wrist. 

Gomen ne, Yue-kun. Omi apologized before pressing his lips against Yue's.

***********

Bradley Crawford was not happy. 

Clearly neither were the florists before him. 

Care to tell me where my ward is, and I shall leave sooner. The American said, stoically. That little blonde had to end up here of all places. It was though as trouble and Schuldich followed Yue around like an annoying puppy.

Quaint, little place you got here, kitty kats. Schuldich smirked, as he leaned against the glass door. The German, to annoy the kitty kats' lit a cigarette. Where's the little kitty and Yue-chan?

Aya's hands itched for his katana, but he couldn't do anything. Not with all the school girls about watching their every move. Get out! 

Bradley looked unfazed, by the words as he pushed his glasses up. Gladly, once we retrieve Yue-san.

Neither of the three members of Weiss, moved a muscle. Very Well. Schuldich deal with them.

Schuldich's smirk said enough as Weiss found themselves, frozen in place. The fangirls, who hadn't left turned and looked blankly at them before moving forward. Give them a thrill kitty kats! Schuldich snickered. Running is not an option, until I say so.

Guess the person who said power corrupts, wasn't kidding.  
***********

It was a simple move, that caught her off guard. 

In the pass few weeks, Usagi had grown used to having Schuldich stealing kisses. It never crossed her mind that Omi would kiss her. His kisses were different. Schuldich's kisses were like straight out of a steamy romance novel, while Omi's were as sweet as candy. If there was one thing, that Usagi had no will power to resist. It was sweets. 

Omi couldn't believe what he just did, but he couldn't deny that he enjoying the kiss. He was a bit surprised when Yue wrapped his arms around his neck, completely lost in the moment. Omi felt the teasing fluttering of Yue's lashes against his cheeks, as Yue closed his eyes. Willingly Omi let Usagi take the lead, as he snaked his arms around Yue's waist, pulling the blonde closer.

Yue-san, I believe that I do not have time for this teen drama. 

Crawford's voice was like a bucket of cold water as the two teens broke apart. Usagi stared at the blue haired American, while Omi was torn between glaring at his enemy and wishing that he was anywhere but here in the living room caught making out. 

H-how did you know where I was? Usagi asked, figuring that it was a safe question as she scrambled to her feet. 

That does not concern you. Crawford replied, Now let's be on our way.

Why should I let you take Yue-kun?! Omi demanded, stepping in front of Usagi. 

Crawford glowered at the young assassin, Because your friends are being mauled by your little fan club.

That happens everyday. Omi blurted out, then blushed. That came out wrong. 

Usagi spoke up, Those girls are here everyday? She shuddered at the thought. 

Well isn't that nice. Crawford glanced at his watch. Yue-kun, we are leaving. Excuse us, Bombay?

Usagi questioned as she was pulled out of the apartment. Isn't that a city?!

If he doesn't want to leave, Yue-kun can stay! Omi, exclaimed as he followed after the American and the blonde, ignoring the question. 

I see that Weiss likes making itself a nuisance of all aspects of life, Schuldich's echoed up from the stairwell. 

This is your fault! Usagi accused, I told you that I would go back in time for dinner.

Schuldich grinned up the blonde, The dinner entertainment started early. Come and see.

Omi hurried down the stairs, worried about his teammates with Usagi at his heels. Schuldich grinned as the kitty came to a sudden stop, causing Usagi to slam into him. Some of my more amusing work. Schuldich smirked. 

Only their faces reminded visible. Each guy had what look like twenty girls glued to them on every inch of their bodies. From Aya's swearing, he wasn't enjoying it, though it was hard to tell with all that lipstick covering his face. For once, Yohji didn't look happy to be surround by the opposite sex, but that was most likely due to the fact, they were cutting off his circulation. Ken just stood there, in vain hope that the girls were like bees...if you didn't move, they would leave. No such luck. 

It would figure that Weiss would be bought to their knees, by their Fan Club. Courtesy of Schwarz. 

What do you think Yue-chan? Schuldich grinned, slinging his arm about Usagi's shoulder. 

Omi glared at Schuldich. What did you do to them?!

Gave the girls a thrill, Schuldich chuckled, After all you guys weren't doing the job. Really I would have thought you guys would have done a better job with them. Tsk tsk, now I've lost any respect I might have had.

Usagi muttered. 

Release them, once we're on our way. Crawford remarked, as he looked on in disdain. Yue-san, perhaps you should explain to your hosts, that this is all your fault. Quickly.

Usagi exclaimed. She pointed to Schuldich. He did it! He did everything! He became the Health teacher! He decided to teach Sex Ed! He kisses me!- Usagi stopped before she said anything else. Red faced. she turned to Omi, Gomen ne, I didn't know they would do this.

It's okay. Omi muttered as he stared at his friends. How could he help them without, offending any of the glomping females. He looked at Yue and smiled. I'll see you at school ne?

Usagi smiled and waved, as she jerked out of the flower shop by Crawford.

Hope you did your homework, chibi. Schuldich smirked, as he walked out of the flower shop. I'll be helping Yue-chan with his!

Omi glared after the red head, until Crawford's car pulled away. As soon as the vechile left, like zombies each fangirl pulled away from their victims. In a single file line, the girls left, still under Schulidich's influence.

Aya glared at his youngest teammate, an affect ruined by the lipstick stains on his face. 

How about you guys wash off all that lipgloss? Omi suggested.

Quickly they closed up, making Omi bring in the stuff in from the outside. As Aya switched off the lights, all of the guys heard Yohji mutter to himself. 

Well that's one fantasy I'll never have again.

***  


(Written by Aideen-san! ALL BOW TO THE ALMIGHTY AIDEEN-SAN! ... or just email her at christiewillows@aol.com ) 


	7. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six:**

She was pouting and she did not care. So what if Schuldich was all but glaring at her? She turned and gave the German a glare in return. She was just lucky he had not seen what Crawford had. With a faint wince, she glanced at the American and vainly hoped he would not spill her secret.

Schuldich glanced over at Usagi once again. He could not be certain of what she and the little kitty were doing upstairs but he did not like it. He would have to prove once again that Yue was his. 

Usagi sighed then realized two of the usual members were missing. "Ne, where's Nagi-kun?" It was more than unusual for the telekinetic to be missing from the usual group.

"Home," Crawford answering barely sparing a brief look in the mirror. "Yue-kun, you're not to leave school with anyone but one of us unless you have permission from me. I have no time to chase after you all day. Is that understood?"

Usagi nodded. "Hai" She could hear Schuldich laughing silently at her and she spared him a fierce glare. The nerve of the guy '_This is all your faultI told you I'd be home!_'

~_Ahh, there, there, Usa-ko, you'll have plenty of time to play with the kitty kats another day. Besides you wouldn't want to disappoint Nagi, now would you?_~

'_What? What are you talking about?_' Usagi frowned at the accusation. '_I haven't betrayed Nagi-kun_'

~_Poor Nagi He raced home after school to fix you a special dinner and you let it go to waste. He spent most of the morning preparing it, you know. How cruel._~

'_You're one to talk_' Usagi frowned. Nagi had fixed dinner? Now she was starting to feel bad about hanging out with Omi.

**

Cleaning off the makeup had not taken as long as Omi had hoped. It was bad enough that Schuldich had manipulated their fans but even worse, Crawford had caught him kissing Yue. If the rest of his team found out. He almost chuckled at himself. His priorities were quickly changing from the usual. 

"Explain." Aya demanded looking almost as red as his hair because of the vigorous scrubbing he had underwent. 

"Where should I start?" Omi asked helplessly. What was Yue doing with those people anyway? He was frankly surprised his friend was surviving in that nest of vipers.

"Who was your friend?" Yohji asked still more than a bit upset about accidentally flirting with a guy. Though the guy was too excessively feminine for his own good in his own opinion.

"I guess you mean Yue-kun" He got a nod from the still fuming leader. "He's a friend from school He started about a month ago."

"What was he doing with them?" It was clearly apparent that Omi would not be leaving the store for a long time until the redhead's curiosity had been satisfied. "Well?"

"I don't knowI think he's living with them Schuldich will never let me have a moment alone to find out why."

"Schuldich? What do you mean? Is he stalking the boy?"

Omi shook his head. "No He's our health teacher" He was not about to tell the entire truth. Just this veiled statement had Aya clenching his fist. 

"Wait I thought I heard about that earlier" Ken frowned. "If what he said was true than we can't let you go to school anymore, Omi. It's too dangerous."

Omi shrugged. Why couldn't he retreat in peace and let his thoughts wander back to the kiss? "Nagi also enrolled in classes today"

Aya's reaction was about what Omi expected at this time. The redhead spun on his heel and stormed out of the store. He could only take so much bad news for one day afterall. He did not even bother to glance back at his hurt team member as he walked away. If Nagi and Schuldich were guarding that boy than there had to be a reason, and it was up to him to find out what it was.

"So both of them are following this kid around?" Yohji commented more than asked, "Any other strange occurrences happening and anything like them trying to control the school or its students?"

If Ken or Yohji had been paying closer attention instead of lost in their thoughts they would have saw the youngest assassin turn a bright pink. Omi could not forget how Schuldich and Nagi had changed the school. Though for once it seemed him and Nagi were on the same side. Neither wanted Schuldich to continue to treat Yue like a toy. Maybe it was time to start an alliance with the other boy

**

"Nagi-kun?" Usagi was awe-struck at the meal that was laid before her. Schuldich and Crawford had excused their selves and vanished when they had entered the door.

The brown-haired boy smiled as Yue stared in shock at the feast. "I wasn't sure what you liked so I prepared a little bit of everything. It's been a month exactly since you came here." He noticed her eyeing the room's exits with a frown as if waiting for an unwelcome guest. "Don't worry about Schuldich or Farfarello, Crawford listened to my request and banned them from joining us."

Usagi felt her cheeks burning. He had done all this for her? "Arigato, Nagi-kun" The soft smile she got in response threatened to make her melt. "Gomen ne for being lateI didn't know you planned all this."

"It was supposed to be a surprise. Do you mind me going to school with you?" He wisely did not meet her eyes. As silence answered, he bit back a wince. For some reason it was important to him that the other boy liked him. "I'm sorryI shouldn't have asked that. I just went to see what Schuldich was doing to you. I'll quit."

"No, don't." Usagi gave him a tired smile. "I like you coming to school. You and Omi-kun are my only friends."

Nagi frowned ever so faintly. "About that I'm not sure if you should continue your friendship with him..." He winced at the fierce glare he received for that comment and held a hand up in submission. "It's only because I'm worried about what Schuldich will do to your friend You've already noticed that he torments you both in his presence, ne?"

She nodded slightly. It was true that Omi was all but tortured by Schuldich. "I seethank you, Nagi-kun." She forced a smile but both knew it was false. Why had she let Omi kiss her? Would he even talk to her the next school day?

"Are you okay?" Nagi asked in concern as he saw his friend become distant. "Maybe you should go to bed"

Usagi shook her head. "Not when you've spent so much time preparing this!" she protested. "I really appreciate it, Nagi-kun." Before she realized what she was doing, she was hugging the slim boy. "Honto ni, arigato," she whispered in his ear.

Nagi flushed. He was not used to being quite so close to the other boy. "I'm glad you like it" his voice sounded strangely rough and strangled. It was only through great effort he avoided embracing the equally slim body.

Sensing an odd tension Usagi started to pull away. "GomenI was just so happy that you did all this for meI got over excited."

Nagi slightly shook his head. "It's okay" He tilted his head towards the food. "Are you hungry?"

Usagi grinned at him and with a final impulsive hug she bounced away to attack the food. "WowYou really did cook everything, Nagi-kun" she flashed him a smile before fixing herself a plate.

~_Smart move, chibi. If you had touched Yue-chan, I would have made you pay._~ Schuldich's voice calmly informed the now fuming telekinetic.

Usagi turned to congratulate Nagi on the well-prepared meals when she realized he had vanished. Puzzled she turned to look for him when she was pulled against a hard chest. For a moment, she thought Schuldich had crashed their party but as soon as petal-soft lips covered hers, she realized that Nagi had taken a page out of the telepath's book. "Nagi-kun" 

Nagi was amazed at how soft the lips beneath his own were. "Gomen," he whispered in response but still not letting her free. He buried his face in the curve of her shoulder and gently kissed her cheek. "Gomen nasai, Yue," he breathed more than whispered into her ear before pulling away and fleeing the room.

"Nagi-kun" Usagi mouthed but not making any sound. Why had he kissed her?

"I told you hands off, chibi," Schuldich growled as he grabbed and pinned the running boy in one movement. "The more you defy me the more I'll prove that Yue-chan is mine and mine only." 

Nagi's eyes flashed in warning. "Lay one finger on him and I'll make you regret it, Schuldich. I'm tired of you treating him like your personal plaything."

Schuldich chuckled. "You could never beat me, chibi."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that," Nagi growled. "You forget I'm part of this group too I'm warning you, leave him alone."

Schuldich smiled. "Why would I do that? I have all kinds of lovely plans for the two of us" His eyes glittered with thinly veiled malice as Nagi nearly collapsed as he got a mindful of unbelievable images.

"You're planning to do 'that' to Yue?" he all but whispered his face pale. "That's too far, Schuldich"

"Perhaps Nevertheless, that way both you and that kitty kat will know just who Yue-chan belongs to. After something like that he would hate you both for being completely helpless to stop me. I always get what I want and I will have Yue-chan." He smirked. "I'll make sure he enjoys it if that's what you're worried about, chibi."

Nagi's eyes narrowed and reacting quickly he slapped the smirking man, and summoned a loose stone from the ceiling to fall and knock the triumphant German out, before storming back into the other room where a still stunned Usagi stood. "Come onWe're leaving."

"Nani?" Usagi whispered startled as Nagi grabbed her wrist and dragged her after him.

"We're leaving." Nagi repeated over his shoulder giving her a warm smile before opening and slamming the mansion door behind them. "I'll get your things back for you later We have to leave now." There was only one thing he could do to make sure that Yue was treated like a human being.

**

Omi was lying face down on his bed fresh tears threatening to spill. What if Yue hated him from now on? He hadn't meant to kiss the other boy It truly had been an accident. '_Why do you have to live with them, Yue-kun?_' he wondered as he closed his eyes and groaned. What was worse was he knew if given the chance he would do it again. Regardless if it cost him his friendship or not When had he gotten so obsessed?

With a soft sigh, Omi rolled out of bed and let his feet brush the floor. He wandered out into the living room and observed the half-asleep Yohji. "Yohji-kun"

Yohji was lying on the couch staring blankly at the screen as his thoughts wandered. Something about that boy from earlier, something was not quite right and he knew it was not just because of his embarrassment of flirting with a guy.

At the timid voice, he roused himself and glanced over the arm of the couch at Omi. "Something wrong?" the younger boy looked upset. His eyes widened and he turned on Omi his eyes quizzical. "That kid he's the one you've been mooning over lately, isn't he?"

Omi turned scarlet and nodded slightly. He knew it was useless to even try to lie. Before he could speak however he heard a faint scratching sound. "What's that?" he turned to look over his shoulder and frowned as he tried to pinpoint the sound.

"This way" Yohji announced as he got off the couch and went into silent stalker mode. The two crept through the small flat and came to a stop outside Aya's door. Neither was about to open the door and wake the usually fuming leader.

"OwNagi-kun why didn't you tell me there was someone in here?"

"Gomen."

As soon as Omi heard that voice, he forgot all about the sleeping bear inside and jerked the door open. It took a few seconds for his eyes adjust to the darkness but when they did, he stared stunned at the sight before him.

Nagi was calmly sitting in the windowsill using his powers to keep a very furious Aya pinned down while a wincing Yue was rubbing his shoulder from squeezing through the small window. "Omi-kun," Yue squeaked startled. She quickly turned to stare at Nagi, "You didn't tell me we were going here," she hissed.

Nagi slipped into the room still maintaining his hold on Aya who was foaming at the mouth by this point. "Gomen ne, Yue-kun." He turned to a silent but equally upset Omi. "Yue can't stay with us anymore Schuldich is planning to go too far. I won't let him do it." Though he did not voice his question of being able to stay in the flat for the night, he noticed Omi's own voiceless answer and smiled.  



	8. Chapter Seven

Gomen ne for the tardiness of this chapter. It's all my fault, not Usa-chan's. I just had to deal with a few things. Hopefully a Deliver Me update will soon follow^^v I really do mean soon!^^;; 

**Chapter Seven**

Nagi landed soundlessly on to the pavement. He glanced up at the lighted window, and knew it was only a matter of moments before Abyssininan would be beyond his control. How ironic that he was depending on his enemy to protect Yue. Honestly, he didn't understand why he was so protective of the blonde. There was something about Yue that made Nagi want to believe that this cruel world had more to offer then just falsities. That it was okay to try and hope.

Nagi frowned as he stepped on to the pavement. How strange he was...and how fickle. To let one girl begin to change him from the mold the world have trapped him in... For he had realized she was a girl; from just that one stolen kiss he knew, and it was only now that he was allowing himself to believe it. He'd protect her from Schuldich at all costs.

************

Yohji had always joked that one day, one of them would meet the short end of Aya's Katana. In all honesty, Omi was convinced that it would be the blonde playboy. Kami-sama knew that the self proclaimed Don Juan of Tokyo loved to push buttons. Especially the ones he wasn't supposed to, which meant Aya's buttons was high on his list. How the man had survived to the age of twenty-two was beyond him. Omi would make sure to ask later.

That was if, and only if, Aya remembered that it wasn't a good idea to maim his teammate. Kritiker tended to look down on those things.

Behind him, Yue gripped the back of his shirt. Omi could easily imagine those big blue of his eyes staring in fear at the unfazed redhead. Not that Omi could blame him. Playing samurai with a guest wasn't exactly good manners.

"Oi! Aya put down that oversized butter knife!" Yohji exclaimed for the doorway. An unlit cigarette hung from the corner of his month. The man was obviously dressed for a night on the town in leather pants and unbuttoned red silk shirt. "You're scaring the poor kid."

Aya ignored the older man, violet eyes focused on Yue. "Answers. Now."

"...Eh?" Was the only eloquent response Usagi could muster. Besides "Please don't kill me!!! I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE!!!" She was pretty sure, that wouldn't score her any points with Mr. Gorgeous and Deadly.

"What are you doing here?" Aya bit out, lowering his katana slightly.

"Nagi-kun brought me." Usagi buried her head into Omi's back, when Aya's glared at her for stating the obvious. He was almost as scary as any youma that she had gone up against in the past. "He thought I'd be safer here with Omi-kun than with Schuldich." She explained softly, as she studied the texture of Omi's shirt. " I don't think he liked Schuldich kissing me..."

"Heh," Yohji chuckled. "Told you that Schwarz bastard swung that way."

"Kudou."

"Come on, fearless leader. Loosen up," Yohji drawled slinging an arm about Aya's shoulder. "Can't you see, our little Omi is only trying protect his little boyfriend from your letter opener?"

"NANI???!!!"

"YOHJI-KUN!!!"

"Kudou."

Ken sleepily stepped in, rubbing one eye. The brunette looked at the two young boys and turned around, muttering about aliens taking over the earth and making human tomatoes.

"He was watching the Sci Fi channel again, wasn't he?"

***********

Schuldich couldn't have planned it better, Nagi thought as he closed the door.

The Schwarz headquarters was impressively dark, Farfarello must have been pleased. The only source of light was the glowing blackend orange tip of the German's cigarette. The dark shadows of tree limbs danced across the floor, blocking out the moonlight.

Schuldich sat lazily on the window sill, one foot propped up as he smoked. Elbow on his knee, cigarette at hand; caught seemingly unaware. Only a fool would ever think the Mastermind was ever caught off guard. "Do you really think that the kitties could really stop me from getting me what I want, chibi?"

"No." Nagi replied stoically. "But at least it would give me time to think of something better to protect Yue."

Schuldich laughed. "What makes you think he wants to be protected from me, chibi. Yue-chan responds quite deliciously to simple kisses, you know. My little toy's lips are far softer than they look. I can't wait to taste the rest of our darling Yue-chan. Maybe when I get bored with the little...rabbit I'll let you have a go. Afterall, sharing is caring."

"Stay away from her." Nagi clutched his fists as Schuldich's laughter reached his ears. Normally he was able to ignore the German's constant attempts to bait him. But his orange haired teammate was trudging close to dangerous waters by taunting Nagi with the absent blonde.

Schuldich smirked at the young boy, inwardly fuming. The chibi knew Usagi's secret, but how had the brat found out? "Go ahead, lash out." With a predator's grace, he stood and held his hands out in mock surrender. "Try and fight me chibi, but I do have to tell you. It's a losing game. The rabbit is mine, no matter what she says. But if it'll make you feel better. I'll let you get in one-"

With a sweeping motion of his right hand, Nagi slammed the orange haired German against the wall. Schuldich's left arm flew out and crashed through the window. He easily landed on his feet, his arm bleeding, the amused look never leaving his face. He brought a bloody fingertip to his lips and licked the wound. "Wasn't that fun, chibi?" Moving closer he fed Nagi little mental images of Usagi, of their kisses, her feelings and her responses. The boy didn't even realize that he was mere inches away from him. "Almost as fun having Yue beneath me."

Schuldich smirked at the young boy. Really, he had thought better of the boy. The young prodigy, unflappable in this killing game that was their life, brought to his knees by a mere slip of a girl in disguise. It was almost laughable how the chibi wanted to lash out at him. But he wouldn't. No, Crawford had him too well trained for that to ever happen.

"Leave him alone, Schuldich."

Speak of the devil.

The German scowled, but took a step away from the telekinetic as the American stepped into the room. "Just clearing up a few things between me and the chibi here."

"About Miss Usagi."

Schuldich arched a brow and smirked. "So you knew?" He should have known. The damnable American was always one step ahead of everyone else. Why else would he have allowed the small blonde into their humble abode. Crawford barely tolerated him, much less a strange little blonde stray Nagi brought in. Schuldich chuckled lowly. "Poor little rabbit thinks she's fooled you two. All of that guilt for nothing."

Crawford pushed back his glasses with his index finger, as he continuing reading the folders in his hand. For all appearances, ignoring the German. "That has no importance to me," he stated blandly, turning to the youngest member of his team. Handing Nagi the folders, "I trust dealing with this paperwork won't take you long?"

His anger now in check, Nagi obediently took the folders. He scanned the contents, and a ghost of smile twitched at his lips. The German would not like these turn of events. "No, it won't."

Crawford waited until Nagi entered his room and heard the soft hum of his computer, before turning to Schuldich. The German leaned against the wall and waited. "For how long do you insist on toying with the girl?"

Schuldich arched a brow, "Why would the mighty Crawford care? She's of no importance to you."

"That may be," Crawford replied, sounding bored. "But gentlemen or your superiors never reveal their true intentions, sensei."

Schuldich jerked away from the wall. Bradley Crawford couldn't have any possible interest in his Usagi. Throughout the years Schuldich had come to the conclusion that the American was asexual. He yearned to delve into the American's mind and find those intentions. From the knowing look on Crawford's face, the American was well aware of what Schuldich wished to do. "Are you going to try and rain on my parade, Bradley?"

"I already have," Crawford replied, taking no notice of the annoying use of his first name. "By the way, Schuldich. You know I heartily look down on tardiness. As principal, I'll constantly be looking in on you tomorrow, Schuldich-sensei."

Expletives followed the American as Crawford walked back to his office.

************

Omi yawned sleepily as he pulled on his sweater. It had been a late night. After Aya had calmed down and finally sheathed his katana, Yue's presence was finally explained to the disgruntled red head, with more then a few complaints from Yohji- who missed his nightly rendezvous on the town- and Ken's constant nodding off. In the end, Aya had decided that Yue wasn't fatally dangerous, which was probably due to the fact he pulled a Ken. Otherwise known as tripping over a potted plant that was inches away from his foot and landed on his rump with a rueful smile on his face.

Though it was also decided that Schuldich's and Nagi's presence at their school was more than enough reason to post Weiss, themselves, on the school grounds. So while the rest of his teammates got to retire for the night, Omi got the privilege of hacking into the school computer system. Considering there was only one job opening, Omi had to get creative. He hoped Yohji didn't kill him...

He really hoped the school nurse enjoyed her sudden all-expenses-paid trip to Hokkaido. Though he wasn't really sure that she would take her husband. With all the patients the gym teacher sent her way, Omi was kind of worried that the nurse would decide to take a vacation from martial bliss.

Reaching the kitchen table, Omi could only let a sigh.

At the breakfast table, Yohji was giving Yue pointers on how to be a man. "You're really scrawny, so you should try to bulk up. Now I don't mean bulk up until you have no neck. The ladies don't like that; I don't think Omi does either. But at least get a nice looking six pack, like this." The playboy lifted his shirt, and showed off his abs.

"I'm not scrawny, " mumbled Usagi, beet red. "Just small boned."

"Yeah," Yohji agreed, "scrawny."

Usagi huffed, indignantly and stole a glance at Aya. "Aya-san is feminine looking too. Why don't you tease him?"

Yohji laughed as Aya glared at them. "I don't have a death wish. If I die, I wanna die with a harem of ladies surrounding me and feeding me grapes."

Aya snorted at the ridiculous thought.

"You mean like last night?" Ken questioned, grinning as the older blonde shuddered involuntary.

"I thought we agreed never to speak of that again." Yohji muttered, downing his coffee.

"Then you should leave, Yue-kun alone." Omi scolded as he sat down next to the blonde.

Usagi beamed up at him. "Ohayo, Omi-kun!"

Omi blushed as Yohji nudged him with a sly smirk on his face. "O-Ohayo, Yue."

"Aya-san made us a delicious breakfast!" Usagi explained cheerfully. "This is really nice. Sitting down and actually eating breakfast. Usually I miss breakfast, because I'm always waking up late and I have to go running all the way to school. Lately Crawford-san has been driving me to school. Isn't that nice of him? He likes that kind of music that can put you to sleep though. You know the "La la la la la la da la da..."

"Mozart." Aya stated irritated. The boy went on and on, as if all was well in the world. Tonight he would have to make sure that Omi didn't set his alarm clock. If the boy was late, so be it. It would mean no inane chatter. He glared at Yohji, who was clearly enjoying the scene unfolding. Well, no more inane chatter then usual. Balinese was more than enough.

"Huh?" Usagi looked at the red head, confused. Aya ignored her, as he got up. Usagi frowned, staring after him. She had thought she had finally gotten on his good side. All throughout the breakfast preparations, he tolerated her and even let her help him with breakfast. Maybe he was mad about the tea kettle she scorched.

Omi stole a glance at Yue. He knew it was ridiculous, but he was suddenly jealous of Aya. It wasn't like the man, went out of his way to be kind to Yue. Yet, the red head had easily captured the blonde's attention. It wasn't fair.

Usagi giggled as she waved her hand in front of Omi's face, who appeared lost in his thoughts. "Omi-kun?" She murmured, while debating whether or not to steal his toast. With her other hand, she grabbed the piece of toast, still trying to get Omi's attention.

Yohji chuckled. Not only was Yue feminine looking, he acted startlingly feminine. Most guys would just kick and curse out their buddies to get their attention. Not, Yue. Instead the blonde fluttered his hand about, and giggled. Someone really messed up with raising Yue. "Omi, your boyfriend is calling you."

"EH?!!!" Exclaimed the two blondes. That really pulled Omi from his thoughts.

"Stop teasing them, Yohji." defended Ken.

"Why?" Yohji drawled, " Is it making you jealous that the chibi here, has a relationship before you, Ken-kun?"

Considering that his mouth was full, Ken could only respond with the middle finger.

Yohji smirked. "Sorry, you don't have the assets required to do so."

"YOHJI YO-"

"Excuse me, Kudou-san!" Usagi spoke up, miffed. "Just because Omi-kun kissed me, doesn't mean we have a relationship!"

Both older men stared at their youngest teammate. Poor Omi was scarlet red, as he slumped down in his seat. "It's not so nice to tease us about something that's not true. You should be ashamed of your-" Usagi continued on, before Omi grabbed her wrist and pulled her from the table.

"It'slate!We'reallyhavetogo!" Was the jumbled phrase left in the duo's place. A small thud echoed from the living followed by a "GomenAya!!!" Before the door creaked open and was slammed shut.  


Yohji chuckled into his coffee mug as Aya re-entered the kitchen. Our little Omi has made it to first base. He thumped a closed fist over his chest. I'm so proud! He stated melodramatically and got a something thrown in his face for his efforts. What the hell is this? 

It's a hairnet stupid, Ken replied.

I can see that, soccer balls for brains!

Aya ignored their childish banter. You're the lunch lady, Kudou.

************

Usagi closed her eyes, as the wind whipped around them. At a sudden turn, she tightened her grip about Omi's waist and hoped that the drive to school was almost over. No matter how many times Haruka had give her rides on her motorcycle, Usagi could never stomach sharp turns. She always felt that, she would suddenly be thrown onto the pavement and crushed by incoming traffic. Not exactly the way, Usagi planned to go and meet her maker.

Omi came to a slow stop, by the school gates. His earlier embarrassment and hurt caused by Yue's innocent comments were gone, though he would have to talk to the smaller boy. Omi really needed to know what that impulsive kiss between them meant. He knew what he wanted that kiss mean, but Omi was completely clueless in regards to Yue's actual feelings. Which reminded him... Yue? We've stopped.

The blonde didn't seem that willing to relinquish his hold. And that was how Nagi came across them.

Omi almost didn't recognize the youngest member of Schwarz, without his omnipresent gray uniform. Dressed in a blue sweater version Yue's and Omi's uniform, Nagi stood at the schools gates. More than a handful of girls lingering about him, trying to engage Nagi in some form of conversation with no luck. His hands on Yue's, trying to loosen the grip, Omi could tell Nagi was displeased at their closeness as the younger boy walked over. 

Nagi said nothing to the enemy he was forced to entrust Yue to, as he rested his hand on Yue's shoulder. Yue-kun? Daijoubi? 

At the sound of another voice calling for her attention, Usagi cracked one eye opened and almost fell off of Omi's bike. Usagi, all but hopped off the bike and tackled Nagi to ground. I've missed you!

Removing his helmet, Omi noted Nagi's usually stern expression soften at her words. It's only been a few hours since we last seen each other.

Usagi smiled at him, I know, but I still missed you. she stated, pleasantly. Now what classes do you have? Some with me right? Please tell me, you at least have gym with me? Right?! That class is horrible!

After securing his bike, Omi hurried to catch up with Yue and Nagi at the front doors. While the two had entered into an uneasy truce, when the younger boy brought Yue to him, didn't mean that Omi could exactly trust him. Yue smiled at him, as Omi fell into pace besides him. Afterall all was fair in love and war.

************

Schuldich lounged grumpily in the faculty room. 

He knew the moment that Usagi stepped foot onto school grounds, yet couldn't do anything about it. Why? Because an idiotic American by the name of Crawford was out to ruin his little cat and mouse games. Not only that, but just the thought of Crawford having an inkling of interest in the little blonde irked him. 

The Weiss kitties and the chibi were one thing. In fact they made his little game more enjoyable with all their inexperience and blundering about his Usagi. Besides, he had always been the type to enjoy stealing candies from little babies, figuratively speaking.

Now Crawford, could change the whole scheme of his plans. No, it did change everything. The American was a immovable pain in the ass. Besides the fact that Schuldich was unable to Crawford's mind shield, thanks to Este training. The man was a master tactician, able to maneuver any situation to his benefit. There was no doubt in Schuldich's mind, that Crawford would still hold that maddening ability, even if he had been born without his clairvoyance.

Schuldich had yet to best the American. But he wasn't about to lose his newest pet to anyone. 

Putting out his cigarette with a evil smirk, Schuldich stalked to his feet. Jerking the door opened he grinned at the startled face of a certain clumsy kitty. 

Ken instinctively reached for his weapon and cursed his luck. Schuldich snickered. Did the kitty lose something?

The elderly secretary giving Ken the tour, pounded the soccer player across the back. You two know each other? Good, good. He can give you the school tour. My hip has been acting up. Can't keep up with you, young people anymore. Don't want to, especially with this pirate looking one. Why in my day, men had proper haircuts and didn't go around looking like girls. Unless they were...you know, a bit queer, rambled the secretary. Ken fought to kept his composure as Schuldich silently glowered at the woman. The old lady looked up at Ken and patted his cheek. You look like such a sweet boy, the students are going to love you. Watch out for the girls. We, girls are vindictive when we want something, sonny. You are straight, right? Unlike your girly red haired friend? I'm kinda iffy with him being, the new school nurse and all.

So Abyssininan had joined the foray. That kitten was rather amusing when his fur was all riled. 

But the other one... The women tittered, as she hobbled away. He's so charming! 

So, he had all four Weiss kittens to play with...How amusing.

Yeah, Yohji flirts with anything in a skirt. A female store mannequin. A lady from the  
prehistoric period. It's all the same to him, mumbled Kenji with a red face.

And what does a clumsy oaf, like you flirt with? Schuldich sneered. 

Ken ignored him, diligently studying the student map given to him. He was here. The teachers' faculty lounge and he had to get X'. The gymnasium. Now he remembered why he hated school...

He always got lost. And now he was stuck with Schuldich.

Now he knew why teachers were always giving out extra homework. 

***********

Usagi stretched her arms as the bell rang and her classmates filed out of the room. Omi chuckled as his friend eyed the clock ruefully.

Come on, Yue-kun. We're going to be late and that's going to mean fifty push ups. Usagi shuddered at the thought of more pain and got up. 

This class is worse than health! Usagi mumbled. And that's saying a lot.

Omi disagreed. He'd rather take on the school's football team than watch Schuldich harass Yue. Maybe today won't be so bad. It can't be. Ken was teaching the class and he  
was a great coach, at least that was what his little league team thought. We might even start a different unit.

Yeah? Well I was tired having of a football imprinted on to my stomach. Usagi joked, Time to show the school nurse a different shaped bruise!

Yue-kun, that's not a good thing. Omi replied as he pulled opened the locker room door.

What's not a good thing? A quiet voice demanded. 

Usagi was oblivious to the tension surrounding her. The blonde was just happy that she had another friend in her gym class. Afterall, there was strength in numbers.

Hey! What's with blocking the doorway?

Usagi whipped around to see, Ken coming around the corridor. What was he doing?! The older young man smiled warmly at the trio, and motioned for them to enter the locker room. She stared at Omi, wanting an answer. The sandy haired blonde shrugged, a sheepish look on his face. 

What are you doing here, Hideka? Nagi asked already knowing the answer. Crawford had already seen Weiss' infiltration of the school, due to their suspicions the night before. They were going to be in for a rude awakening when Weiss found out who was charged.

Teaching gym, Ken stated easily as though the presence of his enemy did not bother him, one bit. You three should get ready, wouldn't want to mark you tardy. Ken teased as he shrugged out of his shirt to change into gym clothes as he walked. 

Usagi's eyes were wide as saucers as she stared at Ken. It was true that, she spent most of her time flustered and closed-eyed in the boy's locker. But from the bits and pieces she'd seen, none of the boys had the lean tan muscle arms, or the broad shoulders, or a six pack that would put Yohji to shame. Really? Why did she have this insane urge to touch him? To see if he felt as good as he looked? 

Yue-kun, you shouldn't stare. It's rude. Nagi informed her, jealous of the brunette. 

Usagi flushed at Nagi's words. I-I-I wasn't staring!!! She exclaimed. Omi! Tell Nagi-kun I wasn't staring!!

Oh, Yue was staring, Omi thought grumpily. Why couldn't he have ugly teammates? He should be glad that Yohji had continuously insulted Yue with his How to Be A Man' lectures. Yohji had no chance of catching Yue's attention. We need to get ready.

Usagi pouted, as she grabbed Nagi's arm ruining the younger boy's concentration. Suddenly, the crate of soccer balls crashed into Ken, sending the brunette sprawling on to the floor and the balls flying. Usagi shoved Nagi out of the way, as the balls headed straight at them. 

All three assassins exclaimed, as the small figure slumped to the floor

Dazed blue eyes tried to focus, with out much luck. A silly smile graced Yue's bruised face. I think...I fell down?

What is going on here? An authoritative voice demanded. 

Ken hissed, instantly on guard. 

Principal Crawford, the American corrected. Now, do I have to repeat my question? The room seemed to freeze several degrees below zero, at his tone.

He almost killed a student! One senior called out.

Yeah right! Other laughed. 

That wimp, has the luck of devil.

Didn't you see the hits, he took yesterday?

Yeah! He makes a great punching bag.

So this is how you conduct your class, Mr. Hideka? Crawford, inquired. I fail to see the effectiveness of knocking out your student.

Ken frowned at the American as he shouldered the blonde. It's Hideka-san.

Excuse me?

We're in Japan, so it's Hideka-san. Ken corrected, with a forced smile.

Crawford ignored him, as he proceeded to the nurse's office with the blonde victim. Hideka-san, this will be reflected in your paycheck.

We're getting paid?!

*************

Crawford, settled the blonde on to an available cot in the empty nurse's office. Vaguely he wondered where Weiss' fearless leader was at, as he observed Usagi's small sleeping face. Abyssininan was the only one unaccounted for. Balinese had come in loud and annoying.

A soft sigh escaped the sleeping blonde, creating an serene picture. Why did this child catch his attention? He had seen many women far more beautiful. More exotic, almost resplendent. More then a few had made him offers, that a normal man wouldn't dare resist. But those practiced seductive smiles and come hither stares, revealed intentions as cold-blooded as Este made their pupils. In the end killing them, ruining their lives as they deserved, was far more satisfying.

Yet, this child was different. Her actions were never revealed to him. With common sense he could second guess her actions, which were more than foolish for the most part. With folds of people surrounding her, Crawford knew what was to be. 

Yet, she escaped him. 

And Crawford was not a man who liked to be left in the dark. 

Crawford never looking directly at Fujimiya, he nodded his head in slight acknowledgment. It's school policy that doors remain locked when a faculty member is not present, Fujimiya. Take care never to do so again.

Aya glared after the American. What in the hell was the Schwarz leader doing here? Were all of Schwarz present? Of all the places to come face to face with one's enemy. Where one couldn't pulled out their weapons and duke it out. Where there were annoying adolescent females who were intent on getting any good looking teacher fired for improper student-teacher relationships.... 

Aya scowled down at the sleeping blonde as Yue began chewing on his pillow. What was the tiresome brat doing here? Yue Liang didn't look like much, but there had to be something different about him. The small boy had both Schwarz and Weiss ensnared. Yet he was completely clueless about it. 

Aya sighed, pulling out an ice pack. He settled it gently over Yue's bruised nose. The boy wasn't really tiresome, it was just that this morning...It was. 

It was a flash back to the past. As the boy chattered sleepily about anything and everything, while ruining the simplest of breakfast foods. It was like Aya-chan was back in his life. He was back to the point where, he was happy. He had his family and...

Life was okay...Aya glared at the window. 

That was in the past. All that mattered was his revenge. Aya glanced at Yue and finding out why this boy was so important to Schwarz.

Aya-chan used to chew her pillow liked that.

***********

In the school lunchroom... Yohji. Hairnet and all.

I'm gonna kill Omi. 


	9. Chapter Eight

_Author's notes:  
Kay... I know Aideen and Usa-chan don't normally do intros for this fic, but I thought that since it was my first time helping with this, I'd leave one... ^^ Since this is my first time writing this fic, I hope it comes out agreeably for you all. Be sure to tell me otherwise if it doesn't please you. Also please notice that this is Part A. Chapter 8 is very long. ^^;;; If I didn't chop it into two parts, you would   
1) not see it for a very long time, and   
2) most likely have problems trying to read, since your scrolling bars would be so teeny._

_I can be reached at tenshi_no_nozomi@hotmail.com, if you have any comments, questions, or complaints to make. _

*****

**Chapter 8 (Part A):**

Usagi's eyes slowly fluttered opened, and she winced against the light and pain. Fluorescent lights threatened to blind her after her little 'nap,' and she had a horrible headache. The last time she'd felt quite this bad was when she'd slammed headfirst into a pole. 

Groaning, Usagi sat up... and instantly regretted it. Waves of dizziness threatened to suck her under like a tidal wave, and she lay back down instantly. Ami had probably warned her against doing this kind of thing at one time- she could almost vaguely remember it. She really needed to learn to listen.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you not to sit up too quickly after laying down?" Aya asked, though his question sounded almost like a statement with that cold attitude. 

"Probably." Usagi muttered. Unfortunately for her, she didn't have a habit of listening as well as she should. Usagi put a hand to her forehead- there was a bit of swelling... "Oh, that's going to bruise... what happened," she asked, searching her memory.

"You can't remember," the red head asked, raising a delicate eyebrow. Had he managed to get a concussion? If that were so, though, then he could have possibly slipped into a coma. Not that he necessarily cared about this boy, but it would have been too ironic for someone that reminded him of Aya-chan to slip into a coma as well.

Aya picked up the ice pack that had fallen to the floor when she'd tried to sit up. He carefully placed it back on her head. "Here," he offered. She shook her head; no, she didn't want it. She had enough experiences as a child to know that make-shift ice packs made out of zip-lock baggies filled with ice cubes and wrapped with paper towels didn't do any good. They only started leaking later on and made a mess.

"You wouldn't happen to have any Advil, would you?" Usagi asked, not trying to sound too hopeful. Aya gave a grunt in return, and Usagi wasn't sure what to think. She was surprised when he started to rummage through the file cabinet for her. Usagi studied his movements while he searched. Despite his cold exterior, Aya-san didn't seem half as cold as the persona he gave off. So then why did he act like that...?

Usagi snapped out of her reverie when a small object came flying at her. Instinctively, she held her hands out to catch it, and the object- a small bottle of aspirin- landed in her hands with a small rattle. "Doomo," she thanked him before getting up and heading to the bathroom. She noticed a few other various pains in her body- ranging from where her back had hit a lock and an area on her abdomen where a soccer ball had hit her especially hard. Hopefully the advil would be able to take care of the multiple problems.

Usagi grabbed a cone-shaped paper cup from the bathroom and filled it with tap water from the sink. Usagi popped two pills into her mouth and swallowed them with a mouthful of water. She dumped the rest down the sink and threw the cup away. Usagi paused to look at herself in the mirror. There was a bruise forming across her nose and a bit on her forehead, but it didn't look too bad. It certainly could have been worse. Usagi looked at her hair and frowned to herself- it was growing really quickly, probably because of the Ginzuisho. Should she cut it?

Usagi exited the bathroom and looked at the clock on the wall- according to the hands- and this was if the clock wasn't off- P.E. had ended some time ago, and it was time for English class. English class wasn't too bad, not with Omi there. It sounded as though Nagi would share some of the same classes with her, so that meant- almost undoubtedly- another tutor. Still, she wasn't too eager to head back, what with her head hurting like it was.

Usagi rubbed at her head absently and stooped to grab her things. Either Nagi or Omi had probably brought them for her. She'd have to be sure to thank them, seeing as she wasn't too eager to go back to gym just yet. Ken seemed nice enough, but the possibility of a repeat was too scary. Once more, Aya offered Usagi the ice pack. Usagi pressed it to her head, giving in, pretty sure that it wouldn't help her... but thought maybe her teachers might take mercy on her.

"Anno... is it possible for you to let me stay here?" Usagi begged. She didn't dare turn the puppy dog eyes on this man because he'd probably freeze her over with a glare in return. She hated the idea of being a bother to Aya-san, even though she had a good idea that he wouldn't let her stay anyhow. Still, it was worth a try, right?

"Sorry. If you're feeling better- which I would assume since you're up and walking around- then you have to head back to class." Aya waited to see what the boy would do. There was something suspicious about the way the younger boy responded to situations- it was more than girlish, it was...

Like something his sister would say or do.

"I thought as much," Usagi sighed with a small pout. Well, her battle ship was certainly sunk. Aya looked unfazed, though. In fact, Usagi felt like squirming under the gorgeous man's inspecting gaze. She felt as though any minute her skin would become as transparent as glass and that this man would be able to see all of her secrets.

She adjusted her hold on her belongings and turned to leave. Just before she did, though, he stopped and bowed to Aya. "Doomo."

Aya raised an eyebrow. "Why?" Yue's feminine gestures were really strange. If it had been any other boy, they'd have probably asked- or demanded- for a pass to get out of school. Not that Yue really has any means to get home, he realized. _Because Yue is living with us._

"Because you were nice enough to find medicine for me," she explained, offering him a sweet smile. 

He just shrugged and turned away in his swivel chair, playing with a pen that's tip popped out whenever he pressed the button. "That's what I'm getting paid to do," he reminded the young boy before handing her a tardy pass. He hoped that if he gave the kid the cold shoulder he'd leave.

Usagi took it silently, studying him further before smiling. "Maybe." Usagi wasn't quite certain as to why Aya insisted on being so stoically. Men apparently had a big complex concerning actually saying what they really meant or felt. She had a good feeling that Aya wasn't exactly telling her the truth.

Aya turned to look at her sharply. "Maybe?" Was it possible that the reason Schwartz was really looking after this boy because he was some kind of psychic as well? Perhaps an empath, he mused to himself suspiciously. That might explain his girlish tendencies...

Usagi held the door ajar, hand remaining on the knob. She nodded to him, giving him a radiant smile. "Hai. You try to make yourself look and act mean, but underneath that... You're a much nicer person than you make yourself out to be," she told him. She smiled at him, as though to say 'not to worry; it'll be our little secret,' before letting herself out.

The door closed behind her with a small click, but to Aya it seemed extraordinarily loud, almost echoing in his ears. Although the boy had meant no harm to him, Yue had struck a nerve buried deep under unfeeling rubble. How he'd managed to find it, and in such a short time, Aya could only chalk up to the possibility of Yue being an empath.

Aya chewed on the pen for a moment, a reflexive and habitual gesture that he had been unable to break from his childhood. He would have to talk to the others- especially Omi. Omi was attached to the other boy already, and if Aya's suspicions turned out to be correct 

The Omi might be fraternizing with an enemy. 

**

Kudou Yohji had decided that Omi owed him big time. The boy had a debt to pay that would remain his burden for the rest of his life, because there was no way that Omi could possibly make up for what he was enduring.

First he'd been introduced to the rest of the lunch staff. All women, all of them looking as though they'd never heard of what beauty rest was. Well, actually, that wasn't quite true- the woman that manned the cash register had a nice set of legs and some really great hair, but other than that...

He felt like he was stuck in a wasteland, exiled from legal, beautiful women. Even during lunch hour, there weren't going to be many women. Oh, sure there would be flirtatious high school students, but those were clearly labeled as 'jail bait.' His only hope had been that there'd be a decent-looking female teacher, but apparently the women were either too old or married. 

He was giving up working at the flower shop for this? Minimum wage, hags, and under-aged highschool girls? Giving up sleeping in till nine or ten in the morning- ten thirty at the latest; Aya was such a tight-ass- in the morning, having a wonderful time drinking the night away and waking up in the bed of some fabulous looking woman?

It was enough to make a strong man weep.

Needless to say, Yohji'd never thought he'd end up back in school, even if it was from a different end. He'd graduated well, of course, but he'd never enjoyed being stuck in school. And he'd certainly never enjoyed cafeteria food.

And that was another thing- he'd thought the stuff was disgusting just looking at it after it'd been cooked. It was best described vile when he ate it. But he'd never seen it before it was cooked, or even during the process- it was another thing to chalk up to add to his list of experiences to never repeat. Being on the other end of the spectrum was even uglier, and just how the children could survive eating this was a miracle in itself.

Yohji could cook, though no one seemed to think so. It was because he was too lazy. But the point behind that was the fact that his culinary skills- though limited- were being wasted on slop that looked like poison and smelled like it had already been pre-digested by some other creature. He'd sell a teammate for a clothespin! He would give Aya away without any guilt. Normally he'd want to keep Omi- he was useful, and he was fun to tease- but after the recent turn of events, he was seeming more and more like good bartering material. Ken, though Ken hadn't pissed him off significantly. Yet.

And that blasted hairnet! Words could not describe how much he hated it. 

What kind of god would let something like this happen to him, he wondered? No women, no fun, no getting to sleep in Someone had a sick sense of humor, in Yohji's opinion.

"Kudou, you're not getting paid for standing there and glaring at those... green beans?" Crawford guessed, hiking an eyebrow at the slop in the serving tray. Yohji himself had no idea, but that didn't make the situation any better. 

By some stroke of inherently bad luck, he'd also ended up having Crawford as a boss. As though Aya alone wasn't enough, he had to suffer this one as well. Was it just Yohji, or was there a pattern going around with leaders- cold, independent, insufferable, as well as prone to having sticks stuck up their asses?

**

Usagi walked back to class holding the ice pack up to her face. Just why had those soccer balls fallen, anyhow? Sure, Ken was probably her male equivalent when it came to klutz attacks, but some things were too bizarre to be coincidences. Soccer balls didn't just appear out of no-where.

Oh, well. She'd investigate it some other time. After all, both Nagi-kun and Omi-kun had been there when it had happened. Maybe they'd seen something? She'd be sure to ask them about it during lunch, she decided.

Usagi opened the door to the classroom and walked into the room. She handed her pass to the surprised looking teacher before taking a look around the room. It was just a short glance to assess what the others were thinking, really. The majority of the girls looked concerned and sympathetic, as did Omi-kun. The boys either didn't care or gave him a vague 'what are you waiting for, sit down' look. 

Nagi-kun, though he had the strangest look on his face. He looked concerned, guilty, and horrified all at once. It's probably the ice pack, Usagi decided. Or else the bruise got worse. She flashed both of her friends a brief, reassuring smile before taking her seat.

The teacher resumed her lesson, although Usagi had a hunch that her friends probably weren't listening. Sure enough, a note was casually slipped onto her desk a few moments later by a girl, that flashed him a wink on her trip back to her desk- the action had been hidden under the guise of grabbing a Kleenex, and Usagi had to admit, it was pretty clever. I guess, Usagi thought to herself, almost amused, that you can always count on your fanclub.

_**"Yue-**_

**_Daijobu desu ka? Omi and I went to see if you were alright, earlier, but Fujimiya-san refused to let us in. He said something about the crowd of girls trying to get in. We left your stuff for you there, though. _**

**_-Nagi"_**

It was short and to the point, just like Nagi- Usagi smiled a tiny bit to herself. She could almost imagine the other boy telling her this. In her mind, she saw that worried look on his face again- why had he looked like that? Surely the other boy wasn't that concerned over a bruise? Though come to think of it, from the news around school, Aya-san was pretty popular amongst the girls. Maybe they'd go after him for now on?

Carefully, Usagi began to scribble her answer on the piece of paper. Keeping her eyes on the teacher the whole time, she cringed inside. Her handwriting had always been sloppy at best, and now it would probably be lop-sided as well. Oh, well, she thought to herself. Nagi-kun wouldn't hold it against her. Probably. 

When the teacher turned her back to her students, Usagi quickly passed the note backwards, trusting her fellow classmates to do their duty as rebels and pass it to the person it was intended to get to. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Omi eyeing the note curiously, although it didn't go to his row. In the end, it made it to Nagi.

Satisfied, Usagi relaxed in her seat and waited for the Advil to start to take its effect and send her into a pain-free bliss. She held the ice pack to her head, wondering if the act made her look like too much of a sissy. After all, she'd already been told plenty of times she looked girlish. It wasn't like she needed any help in making people realize her secret quicker.

Her hope to be headache free was short-lived, however. The familiar feeling of her mind suddenly becoming a bit more full signaled that she had a visitor. It was a strange sensation, unlike any she'd ever experienced before. That was why she recognized it so well. It was like her brain had managed to find out too much information despite the fact that she never listened, and it became hard to think- there was a pleasant humming in her brain, almost like an itch. 

_'Saa, I see. It would seem that the chibi has learned his lesson,_' came the steady, rhythmic mind speech that belonged to none other than Schuldich. Actually, his voice might have been soothing under the right conditions- it was deep and oddly accented, adding a strange lilt to his voice. Of course, the right conditions would include that Schuldich wasn't a blackmailing pervert. And somehow, Usagi had the feeling that blackmailing someone was the equivalent of stealing a grape in a grocery store in Schuldich's book.

Shuldich's nasal laughter rang in her head, and Usagi stifled a groan of pain. Oh, it hurt '_You really have no idea, bunny,_' he told her, apparently amused. Usagi shook her head just slightly; she wasn't sure if she wanted to know the extent of his sins.

'_Probably not_,' she decided judiciously. She wished he'd go away; she'd rather listen to the boring lecture than have to deal with his tormenting. Not to mention the way she felt vulnerable and exposed while he riffled through her thoughts and memories. It was uncomfortable, and she didn't like it. She'd rather get clobbered by soccer balls again, she decided.

'_Oh, my little rabbit you wound me deeply,'_ his voice taunted. '_And all I wanted to know was how your day was!_' Schuldich's voice sounded mockingly offended; a poor rendition of hurt. She could almost feel him smirking, though... so she knew quite well that he wasn't 'sympathetic.'

Lousy, she retorted, getting a bit angry now. As though she needed to add Schuldich's torments to her list of aches and pains. '_Happy now,_' she asked, surprising herself with how snappish she sounded. She wasn't quite that angry.

'_My poor rabbit. It hurts that much? I doubt that the occurrence will repeat itself in quite the same way._' Schuldich told her, as though that was supposed to be of reassurance. If she wasn't in so much pain as it was, she might have started to bang her head on her desk. 

'_Mm, I can make you feel better if you'd like, Usako,_' he murmured to her, using that name. Usagi gritted her teeth in annoyance, and would have started to yell at him, but he was continuing. '_If you'd like, I could kiss it better where it hurts,_' Schuldich murmured, voice all but a purring, seductive melody in her mind.

Usagi went ram-rod stiff as her mind was assaulted by images of Schuldich littering soft, butterfly kisses in a random manner about her face, paying specific attention to the bruises. His lips traveled southwards, nibbling her ear for a moment before continuing onto the graceful slope of her neck. Onwards still, to the hollow in her throat, right above her collarbone. His lips lingered in an intimate fashion, and Usagi blushed madly and fought off the visions even as he laughed at her. She hid behind her textbook, hoping that no one had noticed her sudden and strange reaction to seemingly nothing in particular. 

'_Don't you have a job to do,_' she asked, trying to get him to stop toying with her. '_Like teaching?_' She wished that she could just get him off her case. The longer he hung around, the more likely that he'd do something like that again. She couldn't really afford it in several ways- mostly because admitting that it bothered her would probably increase the harassment she went through. She was trying not to let two and two connect together, because admitting that... when she was engaged...

Nasal laughter resounded in her head, and Usagi winced. Not because the sound was horrendous, but because her head still hurt. '_Mm, my students are being entertained,'_ the telepath told her, sounding both secretive and amused. Usagi had no idea what 'entertained' was supposed to mean, but she had a pretty good idea that it was a bad thing. '_As for admitting... I've known for some time now. What I really want is to hear it from your mouth..._' Usagi fought off the urge to snort with indignation; there was no way she'd ever say something like that. 

He laughed some more, obviously finding her frank opinions to be funny. '_Don't worry, we'll get to that in time... And you're going to be entertained as well today, my rabbit. It all has to do with a certain someone becoming principal_'. Schuldich explained. Usagi couldn't help but wonder just what that had to do with anything, but it was explained to her a moment later. '_Apparently, Bradley's gotten it into his head that he can stop me from playing with you._'

Usagi raised an eyebrow at this. Crawford-san was sticking up from her? There might be hope yet for her circumstances! Had Usagi been paying more attention, she might have realized that the teacher had called on her and was waiting for an answer, as well as the fact that she was clutching her ice bag a bit tightly.

'_I wouldn't be too optimistic, Usako._' Schuldich told her, using that name she hated. Oddly enough, Schuldich sounded really mad. Maybe even jealous? '_You're mine, and if I can't get to you one way then I'll find another_.' Usagi didn't like that possessive tone- she was her own master. She'd file that objection away for another time, though.

Usagi frowned. Another way? If Crawford was the principal and had taken a special interest in her, then wouldn't he be able to monitor the classrooms? '_Indeed he has been- he's been poking his head in all day. But don't you worry, bunny, I'll find a way to get to you. It's going to take a lot more than Bradley to keep me away from you._'

Usagi fought off a haphazard blush; that statement would have almost been considered romantic, if it weren't for the person it was coming from. Not to mention what it was that he really wanted from her. 'In the mean time, though you have my class to look forward to. And I guarantee you'll be in for a surprise,' the German told her, snickering mentally. '_Oh, and heads up- your teacher seems a bit mad.'_

At that moment, the sound of a ruler slapping her desk brought her back to the present. Usagi jumped slightly, even though she was sitting down, and focused her attention on her teacher. Unfortunately, it was a wet and rather furious teacher. Usagi blinked and wondered why the woman had water all over her face until Usagi discovered that it was also covering her, her desk, and that the half-melted bag of ice had exploded due to her rather mean grip.

"G-Gomen ne?" Usagi tried to offer as apology, ultimately horrified. This teacher was known for being cranky and mean, even to good students- much less ones that were caught day dreaming. Usagi wondered what the older woman would do to her since she'd managed to soak her.

"Since Liang-san seems to enjoy trying to clean things," the woman said in her most ominous voice, obviously referring to her desk and herself, "he can help me to clean the erasers after school today." Usagi bit back a moan. Erasers? Couldn't this woman move on with the rest of the world and at least bother to buy a projector?

"Do you find that agreeable, Liang-san," the woman asked, turning her stone gray eyes on Usagi. She froze up, feeling as though she were facing down some kind of dragon. 

"H-hai, sensei," she said meekly, hoping to gain mercy through a pathetic appearance. The bell rang, however, and Usagi thought she'd never been so happy to hear it. Now she could go to lunch and relax- hopefully.

Usagi might have run for the exit if it weren't for the flock of girls that instantly seemed to have managed to block it off. In fact, not only had they blocked the exit, but they were trying to assess the damage that had been done to him in a smothering sort of way. Usagi backed, but found that she didn't have anywhere to go when she found herself pressed against someone else's chest. Fortunately for her, it wasn't another member of her fan club, but rather Omi.

"Ah, Omi-kun!" Usagi exclaimed, hardly able to hold back her delight. Omi was trust worthy, and had helped her out of these kinds of situations before. She could trust him to help her. He greeted her smile with an equally warm one, though if Usagi had been paying attention, she might have noticed the small blush building on his cheeks.

"Sumimasen, minna," he told the girls who stopped their cooing and squabbling the moment Omi started talking. Yue-kun was indeed good looking, but who could forget about Omi? "We'd like to go to lunch now," he requested politely, making a subtle reminder to them that they couldn't walk through solid objects. 

The girls seemed to look at one another, unsure as to whether part like the Red Sea or insist that they stay. After all, you got more bees with honey than vinegar, but you couldn't hope to get what you wanted if you were a push over. In the crowd, however, two girls were thinking about two different things that still managed to involve Yue but in different situations.

The first was in charge of the school newspaper, and like the rest of the school, had been unable to escape the gossip about Yue. The new boy had turned plenty of girls' heads, and from the rumors, perhaps a few boys' as well. Noticing the way Tsukiyono's hands were on the shorter boy's shoulders, Ruri had a feeling that there was indeed something going on. She decided that as the president, she would make it her own personal duty to get the scoop.

On the other hand, Kumiko had a feeling that she'd found the answer to her problems! With the school carnival coming up, it was traditional to find a good way to raise money for your club. It was traditional for each class to try to find a good way to raise money, and she'd been designated as the one to think of what to do. She hadn't had any insight, however, and she was due to give suggestions in two days! Finally, though, she'd had a stroke of genius. Yes, she decided, hands clasped and eyes beaming, Liang Yue would do well.

Usagi, meanwhile, was making her grand escape with the help of Omi and Nagi. She thought that the way the girls were parting for them like the Red Sea for Moses was more than a little odd, but she wasn't complaining. Usagi was relieved to be out of the room, even though the hallway wasn't much more spacious. Rather, it was filled with students headed out on their way to lunch.

"Arigato, Omi-kun," she told Omi, grinning brightly at him. She owed getting out of the classroom to him, she supposed. Usagi frowned lightly when he looked away from her, blushing a bit and concentrating on the alternating colored tiles on the floor. Usagi briefly wondered why he was reacting that way, until she remembered the incident in his room the other day. She blushed herself and looked away; this was going to be a problem if she was going to be living in the same flat as him. They were definitely going to have to have a talk about this...

Nagi frowned; the display the two were making had not been lost on him. Why did it seem that everyone around him was managing to attract her attention? In fact, they all seemed a step ahead of him. Schuldich had known from the start her real name and gender, and had been doing his best to seduce her... had even been succeeding, if the German was to be believed. She was paying more attention to Omi at the moment than him, and had been pretty much ogled at Hidaka when he'd taken off his shirt. 

**

Usagi came to a halt when they reached the cafeteria, not quite believing her eyes. She considered the possibility that she was hallucinating, but then again... that was a rather elaborate hallucination. She'd also like to know where she'd gotten the idea for it, because it was a rather... creative scenario. Perhaps she was still asleep at her desk in English class with the dragon lady breathing down her neck? But no, because those hunger pains she was feeling were pretty real.

Usagi grabbed Omi's sleeve and pulled on it, almost hesitantly. She couldn't take her eyes away from that sight! "Ne, ne, Omi-kun Since when does Kudou-san work here?"

Omi wondered just how he'd answer that. He hadn't thought to try to explain anything or to lie to Yue-kun. In fact, he had no alibi at hand to explain the phenomena. He cursed himself for not planning ahead- was this what love did to people? He'd never been this careless before; he always took great pains to plan even the smallest details. It was what he'd been trained for. 

Thankfully, Yue wasn't actually waiting for an answer from him. He didn't know what he would have said, anyhow. Instead, Usagi grabbed a tray and banged it down on the shelf. The big grin on his face signified that he hadn't forgotten Yohji's jibes from that morning. 

Nagi watched carefully. He'd known that the last member of Weiss was out of sight, or had been- though not quite out of mind. In fact, he'd known that this confrontation was coming from the very beginning. Spotting that Omi was slow in the uptake to get in line, Nagi moved quickly and got right behind Usagi. At least he wasn't the last to know everything- Bombay hadn't discovered who 'Yue-kun' really was.

Omi began to protest after he realized just what had happened while he'd spaced out. The look on Yue-kun's face left no room for argument, however. The blonde seemed just as happy to have the member of Schwartz nearby as he was to see Omi. It left Omi with a bitter, achy feeling in his stomach.

Was it jealousy?

"Kudou-san! Just what is this mess," Yue-kun cried, throwing his voice up as loud as he could without truly creating a commotion. A few girls ahead of them in line looked back, however, in curiosity.

"Ah! Well, if it isn't Yue-kun," Yohji drawled in a tone that dripped the caustic sarcasm. Omi watched, half admiringly, as Yohji managed to spin his ladle around between his fingers quickly without dropping it. It reminded him of a cowboy and his gun, oddly enough Yohji: the ladle swinging, womanizing, sharpshooter. The thought put a smile on his face.

"Who else would I be, Kudou-san," she asked, pointing her finger at him. It took a good deal of restraint to keep Omi from laughing. If there was one thing that Yohji hated, it was being referred to with such a respectful suffix tacked on, or by his last name. He said it made him feel 'old'- and even worse than either one, Yue had used both!

Yohji gave Yue a nasty, withering look that almost made her recoil. "You really need to work harder, Yue-kun- you look like a bean pole!" Yue flushed bright red, and if her anger had a meter to measure it, then it would have been maxing out. "Be sure to eat all of your vegetables so you grow up big and strong!" To punctuate this, Yohji slopped two extra large, steaming helpings onto Yue's plate.

Yue mumbled under his breath, but went on, having lost the match with Yohji. Omi noted that even Nagi had found the display amusing, even though he probably didn't understand what was going on. His own smile was wiped off his face as Nagi and Yohji came face to face.

"Ah If it isn't Balinese," Nagi greeted, his voice mellow, bordering on cool. The tension between the two was almost palpable. Omi half expected the two of them to duke it out there and then. Thankfully, however, it never came to blows.

"Ah! Another scrawny chibi," Yohji commented, stirring the sickly green concoction in front of him before scooping up another overflowing serving. "You should eat your vegetables, or else you'll be girly and emaciated through your whole life like Yue," he added a bit loudly. Yue-kun turned around and gave Yohji a look that told him where he could shove his 'scrawny' crap.

"No, thank you," Nagi told him politely. "I don't like avocado. It makes me sick." He walked on quite calmly. Yohji, however, was agitated enough for the both of them.

"They're green beans," he cried, shaking his ladle with indignation.

"They're what," Yue cried suddenly, sounding alarmed and looking frazzled. "I thought it was jello!?" Omi couldn't help but feel a bit exasperated at Yue-kun; what on earth had made him think that it was jello when Yohji had talked to him about vegetables? Although he had to admit, it was rather suspicious looking for 'green beans.' 

"Don't worry, Yue-kun," Nagi assured the distraught boy, "if it gives you food poisoning, Crawford will take your hospital bill out of his paycheck."

Omi was a little worried. If Yohji chucked his ladle at the telekinesis- like he was afraid he was- then there might be dire consequences to face up to later. Yohji could get fired, Nagi could send the ladle back, and Yue-kun might get angry. For some reason, out of all of those possibilities, the idea of Yue-kun being upset was the worst.

"Ah! Yue-kun," Omi cried, snapping back to reality. Not only had he been holding up the line, but Yue-kun had left him behind to join Nagi. In fact, they were standing a bit close at the cash register He couldn't hear what they were saying, but Yue snatched a candy bar off the shelf and showed it to Nagi with puppy dogs. Not surprisingly, Nagi gave his consent, and Yue hugged him!

Oh, yes, the green eyed monster was not through with Tsukiyono Omi yet.

"Omi," Yohji said, stopping Omi before he could run off. "Be careful," he advised. "I know you like Yue, but Schwartz is bad luck no matter how you look at it." Omi blinked up at Yohji in amazement; had his elder finally managed to give him advice that didn't concern getting laid? "And eat your vegetables, by the way," he said before giving Omi a helping of green beans as well.

Payback was a bitch.

**

The lunch period passed almost uneventfully after that. Both Omi and Nagi were quiet, and Usagi wasn't sure why. However, she'd been left feeling a bit uneasy. What if she had made one or both of them mad? She couldn't remember doing anything that would offend them, but they were the only friends she had in this relatively scary place.

As though things weren't uncomfortable enough between her and Omi as things were! They still had yet to discuss that kiss, and Usagi felt like it stood between them like a brick wall. Until they talked about it, things were going to continue to be awkward.

Whatever she'd done to displease Nagi, she wished he'd just go ahead and tell her. She didn't have a clue, herself, but she could feel it. So not only was she worried about everything else to plague her, but Nagi and Omi also rested on her mind.

'I'm going to get an ulcer one of these days,' she told herself miserably. Or perhaps that would be the doing of Yohji's 'green beans.' Honestly, the only food that she'd ever tasted and was more disgusting than his was her own! How could a man- a bachelor, no less- manage to live with no competent cooking skills? Maybe that explained why Aya was in charge of cooking.

The bell rang, and Usagi was more than happy to throw her Styrofoam tray away. That was, until she realized what class she had next. And suddenly, Usagi's head didn't feel so good anymore. She wondered if she could get away with going back to the nurse's? Somehow she doubted it; Aya would know if she tried to lie. Oh, how she missed the other nurse.

Usagi groaned; her doom was inevitable, and there was no use in struggling. Nagi noticed Usagi's pained expression and felt a burst of concern. Had Balinese's cooking really made her sick? If he was responsible for it, then Balinese might just wake up one day to find his beloved ladle shoved up a certain someplace and tied in by his precious wire. "Daijobu desu ka, U-Yue," Nagi asked.

Nagi cursed himself. How could he make a mistake like that, and here of all places? She still didn't know that he'd discovered her secret; it was unlikely that she'd take it well. Already, though, he'd become accustomed to her real name, even though he only ever said it in his mind. Yue suited her well, but Usagi was even better, in his opinion.

If she noticed, however, she said nothing. In fact, Nagi was fairly certain that she hadn't realized his slip-up, because she seemed unaffected. Bombay, however, was trained not to miss things, especially not tiny little mistakes. He could feel the Weiss member's eyes boring into the back of his head, suspicious of everything and anything Nagi might do. Nagi had a hunch that it had more to do with Omi's over protectiveness of Usagi than anything else.

"It's time for health class," she explained, looking troubled. Her blue eyes were cloudy and restless, and her face was stuck into a look of pain. Her small, pink mouth had folded downward into a grimace. Her small, pink, kiss-able mouth. Nagi flushed suddenly and looked away; it wasn't like him to think with his hormones than his head, but it didn't take much for him to get worked up over Yue. Usagi. 

What should he call her, now that he knew? Would it be cruel to keep up with this charade? Surely she should know that he knew, right? Then she'd relax towards him, maybe? These were all troubling thoughts, and if he'd had clarity in his mind, then he would have realized that this was abnormal for him. Nagi never panicked, much less over the range of emotions that were tearing him to shreds currently.

"It'll be okay, Yue-kun," Omi told Yue warmly and reassuringly. Although he didn't say it, his remaining sentence was lodged into all of their minds. '_I'll protect you._' Nagi might have been enraged in other circumstances, since Omi was moving in on something he considered to be his own, but Schuldich was a common enemy to them both. If they wanted any sort of chance, then they'd have to band together differences and petty jealousies set aside.

"He won't touch you," Nagi agreed firmly. 

Usagi looked at both of the boys standing on either side of her. They were just a little taller than her- not by a whole lot- but she felt as though she'd missed something. They were looking at each other like they shared some kind of secret or a pact Had she missed something? Was it possible that Nagi and Omi had known each other before hand?

Whatever uncertainties she'd had the few moments before, however, had dissipated. There was a time and a place to worry about those things; now wasn't one of them. She was truly lucky to have such good friends. Usagi beamed up at them in pleasure. It would be okay. Schuldich would no doubt try something, but she had her friends at least.

Going inside the room, however, Usagi couldn't help but feel an edge of uncertainty wedge its way back in. There was something strange going on, she thought, as she looked around. Schuldich was missing- normally he was there to greet her- or to torment her; both objectives seemed to be on the same level with him. On each of the desks there rested only rested a single object: a banana.

Usagi sat down in her desk, puzzling over the fruit. What was going on here? Had Schuldich been fired, by any chance? No, her hopes were dashed as the man walked into the room after a few of his students. Following close on his heels was none other than Crawford.

In fact, now that she thought about it, didn't Schuldich look a little irritated? No. A 'little' was an understatement, and irritated wasn't strong enough. He looked like he was ready to blow a gasket. He wouldn't possibly dare, though, since Crawford was watching his every move... would he? 

"Nagi-kun What's Crawford doing here," she asked out curiosity. Her voice came out as a whisper; she dared speak no louder than that. In fact, the whole class had dulled its commotion down to a whisper upon entering the room. It was like there had been some unheard signal warning them to shut up or they'd be heading to hell in a hand basket.

Nagi wondered about that for a moment. It was a good question. What was Crawford's objective? Crawford didn't have very many emotions. He got irritated on the occasion, but he did not have a range like he or Schuldich did. He was sure that the man was capable of feelings, but he could not imagine him having a personal agenda. To Crawford, everything was about time, money, order, and power. Those were Crawford's goals.

"I don't really know," he admitted. This was something that he had not checked into earlier. How stupid of him; he should have at least asked. Even though it wasn't his job or right to question his leader's motives, Crawford would generally give him a simple answer if Nagi was on a need-to-know basis, that was.

The bell rang, and silence ruled. In fact, for a few long moments, it seemed like everyone was afraid to breathe first. Usagi almost felt sorry for Schuldich; he looked like he needed a cigarette badly. She realized a moment later, startled, that he had been muttering that to himself mentally. How had she heard that?

Schuldich raked his hand through his hair and then grinned. It was an expression you might see on a mad man's face, or on the devil. It was a snide, 'I've got you now' kind of look, and Usagi had a bad feeling. Instantly that feeling of pity was gone, wiped away like sandcastles destroyed by the ocean's waves.

"Today, class, we'll be taking a small detour from our previous plans," Schuldich told them. He shot a pointed look at Crawford who seemed to be impervious to the situation. He simply shoved his glasses higher up on his nose and watched. 

"Instead, we'll be learning about safe sex." Usagi felt the blood in her face drain away. Safe sex? Safe? Sex wasn't a safe subject, what with Schuldich around! She would have been safer with kissing, she thought wildly. She would have been safer trying to eat all of Yohji's green beans!

"You'll probably have noticed that you all have bananas on your desks by now, some of you have figured it out. For those of you who haven't," he continued, as he sauntered around the front of the room, "the answer is simple. Sex is safest when a condom is being worn. Today you will all learn how to put a condom on."

There were a few shrieks of protest that came from the girls, but most of them were stuck in the gawking I-can't-believe-it stage. From the boys came a roaring noise- the majority found this to be funny. Nagi raised his eyebrows; this was what Schuldich had had in mind? This was the ace he'd had stuck up his sleeve? Omi blushed; what was Schuldich thinking? This was going a bit far!

Usagi, however was wanting to die. Very quickly, and silently. She wished she could become invisible. She squeezed her eyes shut very, very tightly, and began to imagine that she was a part of the wall. She could hear Schuldich laughing at her; the sounds echoed around in her head like small ping pong balls bouncing back and forth. 

'_Did you really think you could get away so easily,_' he taunted her, his voice a mocking, torturous sound to witness. Why was this happening? How had she gotten herself into this mess? Was disaster some latent talent of hers that she had been previously unaware of?

"To demonstrate this to you, I'll need a volunteer." Schuldich began to look around the room, faking thoughtfulness. Usagi would have been squirming if she hadn't been frozen stiff. '_This must be what it's like to be a deer caught in headlights,_' she thought miserably. 

As though he came to the conclusion slowly, Schuldich's eyes slowly came to rest on Usagi. His grin, which had been hardly contained earlier, broke free. Usagi was reminded of the maddened Cheshire cat from that children's story book- it had been made into a movie, and the cat had been purple, pink, and obscene.

"Ah! Liang Yue. If you'd please come up here?"

Usagi opened her mouth to refuse but no sound came out. Usagi frowned and struggled in consternation, only to find that she was fighting herself! She became quite alarmed as her body rose of its own accord and began to make its way towards the front.

Usagi realized that this had happened before. It had almost been a month since, and she had nearly forgotten the incident. She had been dealing with his abilities, but in a different manner, and so she had forgotten how could she have been so stupid!? It was far too late for her to try to get away now, though, - already Schuldich had her by her arm and had seated her in front of the classroom. 

Schuldich began to guide her hands, instructing the class in a tone that was almost friendly. He was laughing on the inside, and very much pleased with himself. Just by tormenting this one little puppet, he had all three in the palms of his hands! Both Nagi and Omi were furious, with violent little fantasies prancing around in their heads like maniachal fairies Farfarello would be pleased! His little bunny had gone into a state of shock, and was pleasantly unresisting. There was nothing better than a little torture on helpless victims.

Schuldich realized that Crawford was unfazed, but didn't waste much time puzzling over it. His 'almighty' leader had always been stoical, and that wasn't to say that Crawford was even interested in her, anyhow. Indeed, it wouldn't have surprised him if Crawford was there for the single purpose of seeing just how and why the bunny was catching so much attention. 

Usagi was getting very tired of being treated like a rag doll on a chain. She knew that she was easy to torment; wearing her heart on her sleeve was the consequence. It had never been used against her like this, before. Although she had not given much struggle against Schuldich previously, it was time that she redoubled her efforts, she decided. 

Usagi reached for the Ginzuisho instinctively, searching out for its familiar power. She was connected to it, and as much as it was her power source, it was like an extended part of her. Usagi had trouble, however. It must have been Schuldich's interference, but the link between them seemed to have been weakened. She just couldn't quite reach it

"So now you know why and how the condom works," Schuldich finished. He hadn't quite gotten around to the demonstration; he was simply having too much fun. Now a good portion of the class looked as though they had been mortified, or simply told too much. With great relish, Schuldich neared his grand finale. 

He took Usagi's smaller hands in his own, forcing her to grip the banana tighter. "Now, to-"

Schuldich got no further. The loud, intrusive, sound of the fire alarms interrupted him. He froze, jade eyes widening a bit. He let go of Usagi and stood up; he hadn't heard anything about a fire drill. That would have been surprising for a teacher no matter what, but he had telepathy at his beck and call! What had?

Crawford stood up, brushing imaginary dust off his jacket. He pushed his glasses just a bit higher on the bridge of his nose, the effect of which cast a lurid glow off his lenses. Instantly, Schuldich knew without having to be told. His blood boiled inside, but outwardly all he could do was smile. "A fire drill," he asked, feigning politeness. Just barely, too.

Crawford cast him a stony look that gave away no hint. "It was a surprise for all of the teachers," he explained shortly. "I felt that a drill with warning is no real demonstration of how the event would go over in reality." He nodded his affirmative to the hesitant students who still lingered in the classroom to go on, and they filed out calmly till they reached the hallways. Probably then, amongst the masses, they erupted like lava from a volcano, excitement replacing common sense. 

So that had explained it all. Him constantly poking his head in, so that his presence would seem natural. Relaxing him just enough to put him off guard. Crawford had been around Schuldich long enough to have memorized his behavior. Schuldich had to give it to Crawford, he had fallen for it. The American was always one step ahead.

Damn it.

"Your behavior is unacceptable as a teacher, Schuldich," Crawford warned him. Schuldich snorted in return, and took out his pack of cigarettes. He unfolded the lid and had one of the six remaining cigarettes in his mouth before he could bat an eye, and his lighter was ready just as quickly. It had been a long day.

"You are aware, Schuldich, that not only does this campus claim to be drug free- and therefor intolerant to all drugs- and that you are a health teacher? Although hypocrisy is not something I do or don't care for, I'm afraid that if you light that cigarette on this campus I will be forced to take drastic measures."

Schuldich cursed softly and shoved the cigarettes and lighter away. Why did he feel like he was a student again; he had long since paid his dues. He was lucky that Crawford hadn't fired him on the spot; apparently this was the American's warning. He was also upping the anti, Schuldich noted.

Crawford made his way to the doorway, not bothering to look back at his fellow teammate. He did, however, cast him one last warning. "I will be continuing to examine your behavior, Schuldich- please take care to control yourself."

Schuldich waited until the heavy mauve door had closed behind Crawford before he started laughing. What a joke! Crawford truly did intend to play the 'knight-in-shining-armor' for the bunny. What the little bunny didn't know was that Crawford was more like a bounty hunter, and he would sell her to the highest bidder without a moment's notice.   



	10. Chapter Nine

**_Usa-chan's Note: So here it is... Kamereon's next chapter by Tenshi no Nozomi. I also have an announcement, I'm planning something special for my site (http:www.smcrossover.us) for April, so be sure to check it out or you might miss out on some surprises. Also, there will be MORE Kamereon soon. I'm now in charge for the next couple of chapters and am plenty inspired due to the efforts of Nozomi-mouto. Now, sit back and enjoy... and laugh away. _**

_Author's Note: Merry late X-mas and Happy late New Year, everyone. And I'm really sorry this took so long... And I didn't even get to write everything  
I'd planned on. O.o;_

**Kamereon : Chapter 8(b)**

Oh, the joys of detention. Usagi frowned, almost pouted, as she clapped the erasers together with her arms stretched out the window. She vaguely wondered what the odds would be of the window closing on her wrists... and chopping them off... She shuddered; why did she think of these kinds of things? It was disgusting, and violent, and random.

Maybe it was because her life had become so unbalanced as of late. Ami had once told her that dreams were just made up of fragments of the experiences you went through in everyday life... particularly the ones that made you uncomfortable. Of course, Ami had never encountered Schuldich before, who could alter and invade dreams. But perhaps these strange daydreams were 'mini-farts' due to frustration.

Usagi scowled down at the box filled with erasers. Apparently the witch had decided that doing her own erasers wasn't bad enough of a punishment for the misfortunate 'Yue-kun.' So she'd gathered together erasers from several teachers, put them together in a card board box, and left them for her to do.

Usagi grumbled; she would be here until the sun set! And then how would she get home? She'd be abandoned in the last place she wanted to be after the last school bell rang. Alone... in a school...

Usagi sighed and grabbed another pair of chalk erasers. She prepared herself for the billowing cloud of dust that would envelope her, but was shocked when her grip failed; apparently she had not been holding the eraser tightly enough. It fell onto the window sill, bounced a bit, and then fell outside. Onto the roof.

"Crap," she hissed, dropping the other one onto the floor. Usagi carefully leaned her head out the window, scanning for it. Lo and behold, she saw it- it wasn't too far away. She found, however, that it was just barely out of her reach when she stretched for it. She raised the window up, just a little higher–as high as it would go–to give herself some more room.

Usagi knelt precariously on the sill and gulped. If she slipped and fell, she could be seriously injured. It looked like an awful long way down, and there would be nothing but the grey pavement to break her fall. She realized that if she did fall, then her true identity- or rather her true gender- would be discovered. Was that stupid eraser worth nearly blowing her cover and getting herself killed?

Hesitantly, Usagi crouched down as low as she could and spread her body out flat. It hurt to do so, but she just grunted and dealt with the discomfort. She slid on her belly as close as she could, stretching out her left arm to its furthest length. She realized once she had the upper half of her thighs hanging out the window with the rest of her that this was a very bad, very stupid idea that she had not thought out properly... but it was too late to turn back then.

Usagi finally managed to close her fist around the rectangle and grinned with triumph. She realized, suddenly, that she had celebrated too soon- she was slipping. Usagi opened her mouth to scream as her knees passed the window sill, when something caught her by her ankles and began to haul her back inside. They weren't doing it with a lot of care, though, and her legs became scraped and her head banged against the window pane so hard that she saw stars.

Hauled back in to the safety of the classroom, Usagi pressed her hands against the back of her head desperately. She knew that this wasn't going to make the pain any better, but it was an instinctive reaction, like sticking a cut finger into her mouth. "You stupid, stupid fool," a seething voice hissed at her.

Usagi blinked back tears of pain to get a good look at her rescuer. To her surprise, it was none other than Crawford. Cold, uncaring, clinical Crawford. Usagi realized that she must have judged him wrong; she had thought that he was the kind of man capable of caring only for himself. It hurt to realize that she'd judged the older man wrongly and unfairly.

"Well," he asked, shaking her a bit, "explain yourself!" He looked really angry. Usagi couldn't think of why, though. The first idea that popped into her head was that he'd rescued her so that he wouldn't have to deal with the bad publicity. She instantly shoved that thought back to where it came from; how could she be so ungrateful? Her second thought was more rational– perhaps he'd done it for Nagi-kun's sake, since they were friends. Her third thought was so unbelievable that she refused to even recognize it.

"I dunno," she replied, holding her hands up to her throbbing head. Oh, she needed painkillers... so badly. Now she had a bump in both the front of her head and the back. A matching set. A pair. Twins. "I wasn't thinking," she responded truthfully. And if that wasn't the reasoning behind all of the decisions she made in her life, then she must have been dreaming the whole time. She rarely thought things through hard enough; that would explain why she got herself into so much trouble.

Crawford sighed and shoved his glasses up higher onto his nose. Usagi noticed that the act was futile; his glasses instantly began to slip back down. "You should go home," he advised her.

"But I have to finish this," she groaned. 'Idiot!' She scolded herself. 'You should have taken him up on his offer. You feel like you just got side blinded by some kid with a steel baseball bat. You should go home... take some painkillers... and go to bed. Maybe even take a nice, long, hot, steaming bath.'

"No," he insisted. "You're going home--now," he commanded, helping her to her feet. He walked her down the hallway and got on his cell phone. He was calling someone to pick her up, she realized. She didn't care if it was a taxi cab or Aya-san, or even if it happened to be Schuldich, whom she thought at most times to be as close to pure evil as she'd ever met, just so long as she got home...

A banana yellow taxi cab pulled up what could have been minutes or hours later; Usagi was feeling rather disoriented. What if she had a concussion? Maybe she should go see a doctor. Or nurse Aya. That made her giggle; Nurse Aya looked like he knew more about the art of killing people than healing them with that stony glare.

Crawford helped her get into the car, acting like the perfect gentleman, or a concerned parent. He was neither, though, and almost wished that he had the carelessness to act so. But he wasn't Schuldich, and he wouldn't do anything that would jeopardize his "mission." For now, he had to be careful.

She, however, needed help, in more than one way. Obviously she wasn't very strong in the suite of "common sense." She'd made some very bad decisions, though most of them had been within the last twenty four hours or so. She certainly didn't need help from Schuldich in making and carrying out hair-brained schemes. "Tomorrow, after school, I want you to stay behind."

Usagi winced. "Am I in trouble?"

Crawford gave her a wan smile in return, and although it was a bare expression, it was more emotion than he normally expressed. "No. But you're aware of Schuldich's more... unique abilities, and I've had about enough of his fooling around. Since he seems to be targeting you singularly, I want to give you some lessons to help you."

"Oh," she said, and looked genuinely pleased. She hadn't realized there would be some way to keep Schuldich from tormenting her. "What about Omi-kun," she asked, suddenly remember the way they'd reacted towards one another. She hadn't understood what exactly they meant, but the expressions on Omi-kun's face had rung loud and clear.

"We'll see," he said, evading it. He couldn't tell her that Omi Tsukiyono was one of their enemies, and therefor they couldn't afford to share those kinds of valuable secrets. He'd have to make sure that she didn't leak any secrets, either–it would be a potential hazard if, one night, Schwartz were to find one of its teammates abilities rendered useless because someone couldn't keep a secret.

Crawford watched her go, scowling. It was no wonder that she'd become prey to Schuldich- the girl was just about as clueless as a chicken, and about as careful, too. Maybe that was also why Nagi liked her–there was an air of carefree childishness about her. She tried to pretend that she was a boy, and was failing miserably–which would have to explain why the girls in the school all loved him or thought that 'he' was gay. It was almost amusing, because in a way, Yue would have been the fulfillment of all girls' fantasies: that somewhere, deep down inside, guys were really just girls hidden beneath a rugged and perverted exterior.

Except, of course, Yue-kun was really a girl. Why, though, would a girl pretend to be a boy, run away from home- as Crawford assumed that Yue had, and put up with the things she had seen and experienced? There was the possibility that Usagi-san had had a very strange and perhaps traumatic childhood, but her happiness and surprise towards certain attributes were too genuine.

It was at rare times like this one that Crawford almost wish that he had Schuldich's gift. It almost made him want to form a brief alliance with the perverted, power-abusing "teacher." However, if his visions were correct, then that would not be possible...

Usagi woke up the next morning to the sound of Ken pounding on the door and yelling at them. Something about being late… to something. Usagi laid back down; whatever it was, it could not possibly have precedence over her sleep. Sleep which had been somewhat disturbed as of lately.

One of her dreams had been haunted by Schuldich, and more specifically… those cursed bananas. She didn't even want to go there as it was. She did not know what the implications of that lesson could possibly be, but she knew that she'd have to get counseling in her later years of life over with it. The dream that had been so rudely interrupted a moment before had been equally unpleasant.

Over the course of the time she had spent here, Usagi hadn't bothered to think the circumstances over. Things had happened so quickly after she'd made her wish that she had been unable to do more than just go along with the flow. The dream, however, had forced her to wake up to the consequences of her actions like a slap in the face.

She had watched her family attend her funeral. She had been like a ghost, and no matter how many times she had tried to talk to them, to reassure them, to assuage their fears, her pleas had fallen on closed ears. Usagi rolled over on her side inside the sleeping bag that was her temporary bed. Whether or not her family thought she was dead wasn't the question… It was what was going on with them, the people that she loved.

How had they reacted to her disappearance? Just the day before she'd decided to take her last-minute trip she and her mother had gone out to pick her wedding dress. Her mother had cried, and Usagi had been helpless to comfort her. In the end, an ice cream sundae had been the only method of calming the sobbing woman down.

And what of her friends, the people that she relied upon? They had been there for her till the very end, several times around. They had protected her life on several occasions by offering their own up as sacrifices. How had she repaid their kindness? By leaving them?

Usagi curled up tighter into a fetal position. What about Mamoru? She had up and left him, without so much as leaving him a note. No goodbye, no I'm-not committing-suicide-note, nothing. Mamoru wasn't the kind of person who got angry easily, but surely…

They had to be worried. They wouldn't have just forgotten about her. Had they gone out looking for her? She would be back soon- maybe too soon, as it sometimes seemed to her- but in the meantime… When she did get back, Rei would beat her silly, that was for sure. Hopefully after the wedding.

Before Usagi could go and tear up, though, an unforeseen force yanked the cover off of her. Usagi froze, becoming quite stiff. She was just lucky that Omi had loaned her a pair of pants along with his oversized t-shirt, or else her cover might have been blown. Usagi looked up slowly, staring at the ominous being standing over her.

"Get up," Aya commanded, sounding more than simply angry. Usagi stared up into the older boy's amethyst eyes. He really did have pretty eyes; she'd never seen ones quite like it. However, her marveling over their shade was deterred by the fact that he was glaring at her. It wasn't a simple glare, though- it was like he was trying to make her body burst into flames. She shriveled up under his gaze, and also because of the sudden chill she was exposed to.

"Alright, alright," she told him, trying to get him to back off. He looked supremely pissed, like she'd done something to offend him. Was wanting eight or more hours of sleep such a bad thing? Usagi yawned and stretched her muscles gently; she frowned, a bit puzzled, as she realized that something was off. She couldn't exactly name what it was, though. She was sure she'd figure it out in a little while.

Usagi got up and grabbed her clothes, yawning again loudly and scrunching up her eyes till they filled with excess moisture. She felt exhausted, like she hadn't slept at all... and for several days, at that. Her head hurt, which she understood quite well, but her abdomen hurt, too... which she couldn't explain. Had she slept in some weird, contorted position that had left her muscles sore?

Aya gave her one last glare before leaving the room. "Be down in less than five minutes," he warned her, "or you'll be walking to school." Usagi waited until after he'd left before she stuck her tongue out at his retreating form. Oh, he was enough eye candy to leave her drooling and helpless for days, but man he was a jerk!

Usagi grabbed her uniforms and padded out into the hallway. She looked around and saw no one, which put her at ease. She probably wouldn't have minded Omi or Ken seeing her like this- they wouldn't have thought anything of it- but Aya was already mad at her, and Yohji made her... uncomfortable.

The honey haired man reminded her of Schuldich, just a bit. Only a bit, though, because Schuldich was unnecessarily cruel and sadistic. Yohji seemed... more subdued, and perhaps a bit more light hearted. He teased her a lot, but from the feel of it, it was all good natured. Usagi opened the bathroom door, went inside, and made certain that she locked it before undressing. Too many things could possibly go wrong.

She had to admit that Yohji was good looking. There was something classy about golden hair and green eyes that she hadn't noticed before. Maybe it was because before her stint as 'Yue-kun' she hadn't had so much experience with boys. Now she was surrounded by them all the time, whether she liked it or not!

Usagi reached down and grabbed the floating, flowing hem of her grey night-shirt that seemed almost like a dress on her. She turned it up and wiggled it until her body was bared to the cold morning air. She shivered, and finished it off by taking the ring of her shirt off of her neck.

After all, the only boy she'd ever dated was Mamoru. Before then she'd only had the wistful fantasies of a girl who'd never dated boys... and might never get to. That was because of her father, of course. She'd never have believed it if someone had told her that she'd be up to her eyes in bishounen now.

Usagi pulled off her pants, stepping out of the legs as carefully as she could manage. Yesterday she had nearly slipped. Apparently her klutz attacks had not left her simply because she had left her previous identity behind.

Usagi stopped cold after she took off the boxers she'd been wearing for underwear. There was something wrong with what she was seeing. If she'd been a boy, she'd be screaming about now- blood was not something a boy generally had to deal with. And everything seemed to click together- the pain in her abdomen, her uncharacteristic moodiness this morning, the small blood droplets that stained her underwear...

"Crap," was all she could think to say, disbelief ruling her mind. It was "that" time of the month.

Usagi said nothing went she got downstairs. Her mouth was a small, straight line, perhaps bordering on a grimace. She looked grim and serious, as though she knew the world was about to come to an end and she was getting ready for it. Omi wondered what was wrong with his friend, but only vaguely. He had other things to worry about- like getting to school on time.

Someone had sabotaged their alarm clock. So for whatever reason, Aya-kun had barely woken them up in time to get breakfast. In Yue-kun's case, he'd missed breakfast entirely. Later on he'd wince over how pale Yue-kun looked, and wonder if maybe skipping out on breakfast had been a very bad idea. He'd rather be late than hurt Yue-kun.

They scooted out the door as quickly as possible. They had jumped on Omi's bike and peddled off as fast as Omi could manage to carry them. He was, after all, only human, and a young man at that. Although he was in the prime of his fitness and an assassin with wonderful health to boot, he still wasn't used to having to carry the weight of another person. He tried to tell himself that it would be worth it, because what did not kill him would surely make him stronger, but it was hard convincing himself of it. He liked Yue- was even beginning to think he loved the other boy- but he wasn't sure about carrying him on the back of his bike.

They arrived at the school with just enough time to spare so that the girls began to swarm them. They were like sharks with the scent of blood in the air- it drove them into a frenzy that would kill anyone unfortunate enough to be caught up in the melee.

To Omi's utter surprise, Yue slid off the back of his bike with the barest of goodbyes. Yue-kun somehow managed to weave his way through the crowd of hungry girls. Omi watched, surprise and suspicion growing, as the blonde boy sped past even Nagi-kun without so much as a pause. There was something wrong with his friend, he realized, and he hadn't even bothered to ask.

Omi disentangled himself from his bike and fought his way through the crowd. He made his way over to Nagi, who had managed to form a small air bubble around him that, when the girls attempted to approach him, kept them at bay. Nagi raised a single dark eyebrow as though to ask if Omi knew what had happened. Omi looked after Yue-kun, who simply hurried away.

Nagi had been hesitant to send Yue- well, Usagi, really- to live with Weiss. Sure, it was safer... but how much so? Omi obviously had growing feelings for Yue-kun. Who knew about the other members of Weiss. Sure, he hoped that the age difference and gender barrier- they thought Usagi was a boy, after all- might protect her, but he just wasn't certain anymore.

And Nagi did want to protect her. Seeing her wandering around on the street that night, frightened to death of Farfarello, had reminded him all too much of what he'd been like himself once. He'd just wanted to offer a helping hand to a stranger that seemed to need a helping hand. He hadn't expected for his life to become so gnarled and confused by just one person.

It was startling, because Nagi was antisocial, and he liked it that way. He didn't really want to get involved in anymore messy relationships. After what he had done to his mother... After what he'd experienced on the streets... he had decided, especially after his experience at Rosenkruz, that it was best if he stayed alone.

He didn't like that it confused him and made him vulnerable. Crawford was an excellent example of what he wanted to be. It wasn't necessarily that he cared for the money, but Crawford was cunning yet cold. He was the doctor or the lawyer, who made it his job to know all the facts but managed to remain . . . sterile. He did not get caught up with the case, nor did he show any kind of sympathy for his client.

Usagi moved, half in a panic and the other half of her in pain. She didn't know what she was going to do–no, that was wrong, she knew exactly what she was going to do . . . and that was why it scared her so badly. She had very few options, and she was desperate, and he would know it, he would use it to his advantage.

But what other choice did she have? She had no one that she could confide in. Neither Nagi nor Omi knew her secret yet, and she didn't want to complicate the situation even more than it already was. She couldn't talk to Ken or Yohji; she didn't know them well enough, for starters, and the situation could be made many times worse. Aya-san was the nurse, but he'd already shown obvious distaste towards her. If he knew that she was duping them all, then he'd give her secret out without hesitation. Farfarello–whoever that white-haired man had been–was simply a psycho, and would be the last person she'd trust. In fact, if she never had to see him again, then all the better. Crawford... she'd been surprised by the amount  
of compassion he'd shown yesterday–she'd thought from her experience of living with the four of them had shown him to be as cold as an ice cube–but she still didn't feel that she could trust him. So that left only one person...

Usagi ran, panting, up the stairs; perhaps she was out of shape. But, oh, she hated those damned staircases! And why did his classroom have to be on the second floor? Usagi slowed down to catch her breath, but only just barely. She had to keep going, had to get there before the bell rang.

A small voice called to her. "Excuse me... Liang-kun," Usagi stopped and looked at the girl who was calling her. She looked timid and petite. Her small hands were clenched up in front of her face, a gesture of her shy personality. Her large, brown eyes looked at her apprehensively, and Usagi was reminded vaguely of puppy dog eyes.

"Yeah," she asked, antsy to go on. She had to go talk to Schuldich before the bell ran, and here she was wasting her time conversing on the stairway . . .! "Is there something that you need?"

"Well... yes. You see, this year's festival is coming up, and out class hasn't thought of anything. But I'm supposed to be leading this, and, well, I just thought... Maybe you would help us?" She looked so pitiful that Usagi felt a sort of kinship with the girl. She understood what it was like to be overlooked and to need help.

"Sure, I can help. What do you need me for," she offered.

"Well, you see... I was thinking that we'd do an au–" Kumiko was interrupted by Usagi, who had just seen the clock.

"I'm sorry, miss, uhm, uh . . ."

"Kirihara," she offered helpfully.

"Kirihara-san," she repeated storing the name away for future reference. "I'm sorry, Kirihara-san, I don't have time right now, I've got to get somewhere really quick. But I promise I'll help you in any way I possibly can."

"Really," Kumiko asked, looking hopeful and overjoyed. "Oh, thank you so much! I was afraid that you wouldn't agree." Usagi just smiled reassuringly before hurrying on.

Usagi swung around the corner and nearly ran into a surprised young woman in a red suit and skirt. A teacher, obviously. Usagi apologized hurriedly before heading to the room. The lights were on inside, and when Usagi twisted the door knob and pulled, it opened. But there was no one there.

Usagi looked around the room, both surprised and disbelieving. Surely . . . surely he had known. He was always on the lookout for some opportunity to take advantage of her; was it possible that now that one had arisen he would just disappear?

Usagi began to reevaluate her plans, but haphazardly–by now she had entered full-blown panic mode, and there was no real point. She began to despair, and tears threatened to spill. She'd been relying on Schuldich to be the pervert and cruel opportunist that he always was to help her. She knew it would cost her more than she could bear to give, but she'd just have to worry about that when she was feeling like a more stable person.

"Now, now, it's not wise to call people names," a knowing and self assured voice drawled. "Especially when you want them to help you." Schuldich swaggered out of his personal office, looking pleased with himself. Usagi felt her stomach due flip-flops in dread. But was that really the only reason that it reacted that way, a part of her wondered?

That very same part thought that the answer was no.

He sat at his desk and grinned in the way that only Schuldich could. It was a smirk, but more–it deserved to be called The Smirk. His eyes glittered knowingly, pleasurably, as though he got more out of tormenting her than she could ever hope to know. "What do you need, Yue-kun," he asked teasingly.

The noise that came from Usagi's throat was a mixture of a rough sigh, a pleading whine, and a cry of indignation. Why hadn't she just gone and bought a tampon from the girl's restroom? Sure, it would be bad news if she got caught, and she'd be stuck suffering through this, but at least she'd still have some of her dignity. Still, he was waiting, and Usagi realized that this was half of the fun for him–knowing that he had her right where he wanted her.

"You know what I need," she pleaded, trying not to let herself sound like some junkie begging for a fix. She was desperate, and walked right up to his desk, trying to find some shred of mercy in him. "Please," she whispered.

He looked truly, truly pleased. His eyes glittered wickedly–he had her no matter what happened. She'd need the pads if she wanted to continue on with her charade, and her day would be quite painful if she didn't get some painkillers. "It will cost you," he told her. He hadn't really needed to say it, they'd both already known that the price tacked on to the favor would be exuberant, but Usagi just had to bear with it.

"I- I know," she said, her voice cracking, her fear and distress making themselves known. "Please," she whispered, truly humiliated now. This was what he'd wanted, of course. Her, down on her knees, begging him to help her, for some kind of relief. Schuldich liked power, but he also had a sadistic streak that ran deeply. If he could tease her or torment her in any way, then he'd exploit it to the fullest.

Unfortunately for Usagi, she was weak in every way that mattered when it came to battling off the fiend.

"How much will it cost," Usagi asked, trying hard not to cry. She blamed it on the mood swings, and although that was mostly true, she also knew that it accounted from the fact that she was on the verge of her wit's end. She just had too many things that were too different to worry about.

Schuldich knew he had the upper hand. "How much are you willing to give me,"  
he asked. He already knew the answer.

Usagi gulped, and the tears brimmed over from her eyes and clung to her lashes before spilling down her flushed cheeks as hot, tiny water droplets. "The sky's the limit," she replied hopelessly. What was the point? He had her in a bind. It wasn't like people wouldn't notice certain abnormalcies if she told him no. She knew that if she tried to bargain with him, she'd lose. There was no point.

Schuldich's chair scraped against the linoleum floor as he pushed it back. He grabbed a few items from inside the drawer and took them out. A bottle of aspirin and a bag of feminine napkins. He crossed in front of his desk and pinned her against it for a few moments. "There, there now," he chided gently, "it's not so hard to give in. I'll let you in on a secret, if you'd like.

"You're not really as afraid of me as you think. You associate the way your body acts with fear . . . but think about it. Aren't you afraid to go on a roller coaster, even though you know it will be perfectly safe? The truth is that you like it more than you'll admit–and that's what terrifies you."

He stole a kiss from her, licked up the tears from her cheeks, and stole another rough, demanding kiss. The bell rang, and he released her, but Usagi was frozen in place. He gave her the items that she'd sought, grinning merrily. Almost in triumph. "If you hurry, you might be able to make it to class in time," he called over his shoulder; he was heading back to the little closet he had at his disposal... perhaps to arrange for his class, more likely to plot what he intended to do to her first.

Usagi slunk out of the classroom, unsure of what to do with herself but knowing what she needed. She ran to the privacy of the restrooms, fighting back more tears. What he'd said had struck a nerve in her. Was it true? What was the likelihood that it wasn't?

Usagi wandered around like a lost soul with a deadened look in her eyes. She felt drained and tired already, and it was only first period. Schuldich had the power to simply suck the life right out of her. He was an enigmatic force, and he demanded without consideration.

Omi looked after Yue-kun, concern written all over his face. His friend had hardly said more than five sentences since he'd come back after his frantic run. He'd managed to avoid the crowds of fangirls and ducked into class just before the late bell rang. But he didn't look good; he looked both sad and a little sick.

Omi looked towards Nagi, hoping that the member of Schwartz might have a clue. From the look on his face, he did–in fact, that dark, brooding look of distaste said more than Omi was sure he wanted to know. Yue had gone and visited Schuldich–why, though, Omi couldn't even begin to fathom. It wasn't as though the special treatment he received in Health class wasn't bad enough... Omi was beginning to wonder, horrified, if perhaps Schuldich had been telling the truth when he'd said Yue enjoyed it. He just didn't want to believe it.

Omi turned back to Yue-kun and saw that the teacher was facing the board, his spiel on hyperbolas going on. "Yue-kun, are you alright," he whispered.

Usagi looked up at Omi, and he was almost devastated by the numb look in his friend's blue eyes. It made him want to hug Yue. It was only the knowledge of what might happen to them that kept him from doing it. He needed Nagi as an ally, he couldn't afford to ostracize Yue from the rest of the school, and Schuldich would certainly go after her with renewed vigor.

Surprisingly, though, Yue-kun just nodded his head in a curt "yes." That was hardly like Yue at all. No, he wasn't the most open sort, but he didn't lie. What Omi did not know, though, was that Usagi had decided to try to renew her efforts to act more like a guy.

The problem was, she didn't understand boys' behavior in general. They were loud, foreign creatures, much in the same way that they had been before. They liked to get dirty, to play rough, to yell and call each other names. They were lewd and perverted, and . . . masculine. Usagi didn't understand how or why they functioned that way, but she had to start acting more like them.

The bell marking the end of first period rang, and Usagi arose with the rest of her talkative class. The teacher was yelling the night's assignment over the din, but she wasn't paying attention. Instead, she was paying close attention to the boys. Or rather, the way they moved. It might be too late, and there might be no use, but she needed to at least try to behave in a way that was more masculine.

Usagi rose, and tried to emulate the way the other boys walked, but it was just odd. With a sigh, she gave up, and resumed her normal stance. Most of the people she'd met thought that she was just a very feminine boy. Perhaps that would be well enough. Still, she'd keep trying, even if the effort was futile.

Usagi noticed that Nagi and Omi had hung back away from her. Had she hurt their feelings? Were they mad at her? She wanted to know, but she couldn't ask. That wasn't something that guys talked about. Feelings like sadness and fear and unhappiness weren't supposed to effect boys. Should she ignore it?

Usagi was getting a headache. How was she supposed to act like a boy when she didn't even know the first thing about them? They were still a foreign species to her. She was, however, giving herself a terrible headache over all of this.

"Is something wrong," she finally chanced to ask, as they seemed to slip further away from her in the hall. It was funny, because it wasn't that crowded right now–almost everyone else had scurried off to class by now in order to avoid adding a tardy to their record. It was kind of funny, because although the boys had seemed to tolerate one another, they'd never really shown any signs of liking one another..

A sudden and very serious thought dawned on her. What if Omi and Nagi were gay!? They both thought that she was really a guy, right? So then they must have been, because Schuldich wouldn't have leaked her secret. And that was only because he liked to know things that other people didn't; he was sadistic like that. But they both had kissed her, and they were both guys . . . who also thought that she was also a guy . . .

Usagi's head pounded; how the heck had her life ever gotten so complicated. No one had ever told her how to deal with a love triangle quite like this!

"You go on ahead, U-Yue-kun," Nagi told her, nearly slipping. He just barely caught himself before he made a fatal mistake. Usagi was extraordinarily upset, and it didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out why, either. Nagi had known from the start that morning that there was something off about the cocky attitude Schuldich had displayed. Schuldich was always cocky and overconfident, but his attitude had been exceptionally so that morning.

"We'll see you later, Yue-kun," he tried to reassure his friend. Normally Omi would have frowned on the thought of skipping class, but in this case... something had to be done. He was tired of Schuldich yanking his friend around like a puppet on a string. He wouldn't allow one of the people in the world that he cared about to be treated so badly.

"Wait a minute," she yelped, confused. "What about class? We have P.E. next!" She looked at one of them and then the other in disbelief and mounting realization. They both had those stubborn looks on their faces, as though they refused to be deterred from whatever they were after.

"You'll be okay; Ken-kun will look after you. And it won't be so bad, because we're not doing football anymore."

"But–" Usagi began to protest, but they were already off. The tardy bell sounded, and Usagi scuttled into class, dreading it.

Meanwhile, Nagi and Omi headed upstairs to have a chat with a certain German  
assassin. Omi didn't understand why Yue cooperated with Schuldich's demands, but he refused to believe that his friend enjoyed the advances like Schuldich claimed. He had a strong hunch that Schuldich was blackmailing him somehow.

What was it, though? What lurid secret could Yue-kun possibly be in possession? The Liang Yue that he knew–who was a bit cowardly and not at all violent–couldn't possibly... But then again, it would explain why all of Schwartz seemed to have gotten involved. Still, if that were the case, then why was Prodigy–or Nagi–willing to help him?

Mysteries within mysteries, and everything seemed to contradict itself.

"He'll only be living with you all for a short time," Nagi said suddenly. Omi didn't have to ask who Nagi meant; he simply looked at Nagi. "Don't get used to it."

"And where's he going to live? With you all? Around Schuldich, who's got dishonorable intentions, to say the least? Around Berserker," he hissed, looking around him in case anyone should pass by, "who belongs in an assylum? You'll get him killed, or worse. At least with us he's safe."

Nagi frowned deeply. Of course he'd considered the problem with Schuldich, but he'd figured that with Crawford on his side, Schuldich could be dealt with. Farfarello was an entirely different ball game. You could "tell" Farfarello what to do all you wanted, but Farfarello was a berserker, and as such, he tended to be a wild card–hence the name. And from the problems that Yue had had with Farfarello in the past, that problem could only hope to escalate.

They were both lucky that the hallway was empty. All of the students had already headed into class to be taught. Nagi frowned when he saw that Schuldich's door was closed and locked. He wasn't supposed to use his powers, but he knew for a fact that Schuldich was in there. Nagi concentrated and the lock clicked open, sprung as though an unseen key had turned the bolt within the door handle.

They walked in, ready. Of course, Schuldich was also prepared and waiting.

"My, my! Such loud, angry thoughts coming from the two of you," he drawled leisurely. He was sitting on his desk, flipping his cigarette carton's lid open and closed. From the pleased look on his face–like a bratty child being appeased after another temper tantrum–he'd been anticipating this.

"What did you do to Yue-kun," Omi demanded accusingly. Schuldich was psychic, so there was no need to beat around the bush, but it was obvious that if they didn't say anything, then they'd never get anywhere.

Schuldich just looked at Omi, as though the very insinuation of him doing something immoral or cruel to a student of his was blasphemy. His look was of complete, total, and fake innocence. "Yue-kun? Oh, you must mean my little bunny rabbit. I only played a little game with what was already rightfully mine.

Omi's scowl deepened and he fingered his darts hidden in his pocket. He'd known full well that he could get expelled if he was caught carrying weapons around. That was the choice that he'd had to make, though–he'd do no less than that for any of his friends.

This time, though, it was Nagi's turn to speak.

"Crawford told you not to touch her. I told you not to touch her." Instantly, as though the gravity in the room had been turned off by a switch, the objects in the room rose from their natural resting places to hover ominously in the air.

Silence filled the tense atmosphere, and no one made a move. Omi was feeling both befuddled and a little frightened. Her? Who was "her?" Weren't they here about Yue-kun? Or was there something else that Omi didn't know?

It would have driven him crazy, if it weren't for the fact that he was in a room with one, if not two, possible psychopaths. Not to mention that every item in the room–including chairs and desks–had become possible projectile weapons, all just hovering readily in mid air. Perhaps that might have been why the hair on the back of his neck was standing up and his flesh had broken out in goosebumps.

Schuldich didn't appear worried, though. In fact, despite the possibility of his youngest teammate threatening to hurl dozens of blunt objects at him until he died, he hadn't even blinked an eye. "Now, Nagi-kins, Crawford would never approve of this kind of behavior. You don't want to give away our secrets, do you now? What if someone were to walk by and see this?"

Nagi hesitated; Schuldich had hit below the belt. Nagi thought the world of cold, reserved Crawford. Worse than that, though, would be if their cover was blown. Assassins was bad enough, but being known as a psychic would be even worse in some ways. There were people who made hunting psychics a living.

Sure, plenty of people suspected that there were psychics out in there in the world, and plenty of them also proclaimed that it could be incredible if they could meet someone in possession of that kind of gift. If they were to know the truth, though, they reacted badly. They would be proclaimed outcasts, freaks. They might be called witches. They could be slaughtered; it had happened to better people than they for less. It would be disastrous.

Nagi dropped all of the objects with a sudden, violently loud crash, and even Schuldich couldn't help but wince at the cacophony. "I won't be paying for that," he warned Nagi–of course, it would be a matter of explaining the situation to Crawford later. Who knew if their leader would side with him on the matter; on the one hand, it was money, and on the other hand, he'd been truly displeased with Schuldich as of late.

Nagi gave Schuldich one last dark, meaningful look. Schuldich knew full well that strong emotions tended to "enhance" Nagi's abilities. This display had only been a warning–if he were to actually do something to Usagi, Nagi might very well find some creative way to kill him.

Omi left after him, frowning. He'd been hoping that their confrontation with Schuldich was going to be the last of its kind. Apparently, though, it hadn't gone over as well as he hoped. "We're just letting it go," he demanded, almost angrily.

"For now," was all Nagi said.

P.E. had never been Usagi's forte, but she couldn't remember ever having been quite so... uniquely embarrassed over it. If only Nagi and Omi were there!

It was difficult without either of her friends there to support her. In the locker room, all of the other boys gave her dirty looks, like she'd gotten them into trouble. And she had to wait until they had all changed and gone before she could change herself.

Usagi shivered, naked but for her undergarments. It was so, so cold down there, and kind of damp, too. It reeked of sweat, but then again, it was a locker room for boys. Still, even if it was to be expected, it was bad.

Usagi redressed into her clothes quickly; she hated feeling vulnerable, and being even slightly undressed around guys made her paranoid. She could just imagine some boy walking in on her and seeing for himself that Yue wasn't just a girly guy–he was really a girl. And then her cover would be completely blown.

Usagi ran out to join the rest of her class on the field. The rest of the boys were joking around and generally having a blast. She, however, was left out. Neither Nagi or Omi were here for her, and she'd never made friends with the others. Mostly, that was due to her shyness and their general disdain for her. It was hard to like the guy that all the girl's fawned over.

A sudden sharp whistle interrupted the chatter and brought an abrupt halt to it. They were still grinning, but they no longer were speaking. Instead they were listening quietly, waiting for instructions. It was Ken, she realized. She had forgotten that Ken was their new P.E. teacher, although her head hadn't; it still ached a little from the mass attacks the soccer balls had made the day before.

It was kind of strange, though. Crawford had taken the principal's position, the nurse had been replaced by Aya, and Yohji had become a lunch lady–or lunch lord; she'd have to remember that to throw in his face for later. Then there was Ken, who was their new P.E. teacher, and Schuldich was her Health teacher–although it seemed much more appropriate to call him the sex ed teacher, since that was what he'd focused on from day one. Usagi still wondered how he had managed to get into that position. To top it all off, Nagi had enrolled, even though he'd told her that he had private schooling.

The only one missing was the knife-wielding Farfarello, and he was certifiable! Just how had they all gotten those jobs? They couldn't possibly all have certificates and degrees for it. There had to be something that she still didn't know about. Although, to be fair, she had her secrets, too.

Ken appeared a moment later, lugging around a huge mesh bag over his shoulder. Usagi noticed that it was filled with soccer balls. She ought to have been relieved that they were no longer playing football, but she knew for a fact that she was no better at the latter than the former. "Alright, everyone! We're going to be practicing dribbling, passing, and shooting again today. Get into the same groups you were in yesterday," he told them, before distributing to them balls.

Usagi watched the boys take their soccer balls and head on across the field in groups of four or five. She remained still, though, feeling conspicuous and odd. She had essentially become the "odd man out," and the feeling of not belonging intensified. Being and feeling so alone was almost painful.

Ken looked at her, and for a moment, he looked a bit puzzled. His eyes dawned with realization, though; it was the stranger that had come to live with them in their house. Omi's friend, Yue Liang... and the young man who had been knocked out yesterday before class could even begin.

"Ah, Yue-kun," he said. Usagi watched, dumbfounded, as several different emotions transformed her new teacher's face. There was curiosity, and welcoming, and... perhaps a hint of embarrassment. What had he to be embarrassed about, though? "I'm sorry, I forgot. Ah... are you feeling a bit better after yesterday's accident?"

Usagi looked at him confused for a moment before realizing what the problem was. She was just fine, but he didn't know, and although they'd been living in the same house for about two days, Usagi could swear she hadn't seen him at all yesterday evening. So either he'd been extremely busy, or he'd been avoiding her like the plague. Usagi thought it was incredibly sweet; she would have hugged him if it weren't inappropriate for several different reasons.

"I'm just fine," she responded cheerfully, hoping to lessen his guilt a bit. "Nurse Aya took good care of me," she added as an after thought.

Ken burst into laughter, and Usagi was surprised. She hadn't expected him to pick up on her joke, although he did live with Aya, too. Had lived with Aya longer than even she had. "He doesn't have much of a bedside manner, does he," Ken agreed.

Usagi grinned back helplessly. She honestly couldn't help but mirror Ken's facial expression; it was contagious. He had what Ami would have called charisma. Maybe P.E. wouldn't be so bad, after all.

"Have you ever played soccer before," he asked, not unkindly. He managed to lift one of the stray soccer balls littering the ground onto the toe of his shoe and then swiped it off swiftly before it could roll off.

Usagi gave him a small nod "yes." She had played it before–not well, but she'd still participated as best she could. She would never have been able to pull that off, even if she did have some kind of gift with soccer. She simply wasn't that deft or swift.

He nodded expectantly. "Were you any good?" Usagi could tell he didn't mean it as an insult, though. He'd probably seen her misjudge the space between her hips and the table the five gazillion times she'd hit it since she'd arrived. Yohji laughingly said that there was some kind of magnetism; Usagi swore the thing jumped out and attacked her each time. She shook her head no, feeling a little embarrassed again.

He laughed, just a little. Usagi didn't feel embarrassed due to her lack of skill, though. He wasn't belittling her or making fun of her. He didn't seem too surprised, either.

"Well, would you like to get in a group with anyone else? I'm sure they'd be willing to help show you the ropes, if you liked." Usagi surveyed her classmates with unease. Almost as though they inherently knew she was wondering if she could join them, they shot her a round of dirty looks. If only Nagi and Omi had decided to show up, she thought again.

Still, perhaps she was relying on her friends too heavily. She was the one responsible for her own situation, and from the very beginning she'd been lucky enough to have someone support her. She couldn't always expect them to be there for her. Usagi silently resolved that she'd try to depend on them a little less. A little self reliance never hurt anyone.

"I see," Ken murmured. He wondered just where Nagi and Omi were at. Yohji and Aya had said that the Schwartz member had delivered Yue to them, almost like a package. But the idea of handing someone that you valued over to your enemies was ludicrous. Still, both boys were missing–perhaps it was true, and Omi really had made some kind of pact with Prodigy.

"Well, I can teach you, if you'd like," he offered. It was an offer that Usagi was more than happy to take up. While they played–or rather Ken showed her what to do and she screwed up famously–she noted the things he did and said, tried to think and react to them like a guy would. In the end, she hadn't learned a whole lot, but she could kick the ball without slipping in the mud.

"Alright, everyone," Ken shouted after giving off a short blow of his whistle. "Put the balls back in the bag and go hit the showers." Usagi hung back as the other students went along, back inside the building. She didn't quite know what to do, but she knew one thing for sure: she couldn't go and shower with the other boys. That would open up one too many cans of worms for her tastes.

She flushed, though, watching Ken gather some of the balls that had been neglected. He was wearing a shirt but that didn't hide much. It was designed for athletes, after all. The point was, though, that Usagi got another good look at those rippling muscles and a very firm butt.

She flushed, and looked away, horrified at her behavior. Maybe she didn't behave like a guy in any other way, but she was turning into some sort of pervert! What was wrong with her? She had to admit, though, that while she wasn't crazy about muscles and never had been, she could see a certain appeal in them now.

"Is there something wrong, Yue-kun? You should be showering with them." Usagi looked back at Ken and tried to fight off her flush. How should she explain this? How could she lie? Perhaps... Well, she felt guilty doing it, but there was no other choice. It was time to distract Ken.

"Was Omi-kun feeling good today? He didn't come to class," she explained. Add just another lie to her ever-growing list. After all, Omi had told her personally that he'd simply had other things he had to do. Him and Nagi, together. Which seemed... well, somehow, she just couldn't see the two of them getting along about much, even though they'd worked together so far to help her. Oh, she hoped they weren't fighting with each other or something so juvenile.

"As far as I know. You're right, though, he didn't show up. That's unlike him, too." Ken looked up at the sky, worried. Omi took all of his classes–even P.E.–quite seriously. It was unheard of for him to do something as frivolous as cut a class. Perhaps he was sick. He'd talk with Aya this next period–he had it off. That was, of course, if the ever-present crowd of girls in front of his door ever left long enough for him to get in. Why no one had sent them to class or to the office for punishment, he couldn't even begin to guess.

Ken came out of his thoughts simply as a snap as the bell marking the end of the period rang. "You're late, and you haven't even showered yet!"

"Well, you are a teacher," she pointed out to him. "You could just write me a pass, right?" There was a long pause as Ken seemed to be weighing out whether or not that would be ethical. "Pllleeeeaaase? I mean, we are living together."

It was only after the statement had popped out of her mouth that Usagi realized just how bad that really sounded. If it weren't for her desperate attempts to act like a boy–even though it was too late–she'd have visibly reacted with embarrassment. Usagi held herself in check, but avoided looking at him.

Had she been looking, though, she'd have seen Ken's blush. "I suppose so. You have to hurry, though." Usagi nodded in agreement before taking off as quickly as she could run back to the school building.

"So do you intend to tell me exactly why you're here, Yohji," Aya asked, sorting the papers on his desk idly. He was mildly irritated at his teammate. This morning it had been Yohji's turn to make sure that the coffee was ready for Aya–he needed the caffeinated bliss to wake up. And guess who forgot?

Yohji swept his fingers through his honey blonde locks again. How it had missed the feeling of swinging free. It was so nice to feel it loose from its confines. Damn hair net.

"It's about "Liang-kun." Don't you think he's a bit suspicious?" Yohji peered at Aya closely, regarding the icy assassin.

Aya gave Yohji The Look. "Of course he's suspicious–Schwarz asked us to take him in, and Omi agreed. The whole thing stinks like a dump truck."

"No, no, no! I mean, I think that Liang's more than he says he is." Aya arched his left eyebrow, finally giving his teammate his full and undivided attention. "What, do you think Liang's a psychic, too? Some kind of obscure inductee to Schwarz? That they're using him to infiltrate Weiss and Kritiker?"

These thoughts had already crossed Aya's mind, but he'd dismissed them. Although personality didn't specifically affect a person's capacity to become an assassin–just look at the lot of them!–Yue just didn't seem to have what it took. In particular, a bitter, cold shard that stung the heart with ever-flowing poison. In fact, he could hardly imagine Yue harming a butterfly, much less a person–Yue was about as harmful looking as a three week old kitten.

"No," Yohji insisted. "I mean... look, Liang looks like a girl. He doesn't even act like a boy. Don't you think there's something suspicious about that?"

Oh, Aya realized. He sighed to himself. "Believe it or not, Yohji, I have better things to do than to discuss Liang's sexuality or behavior." Although, it was an interesting subject, a voice inside him whispered... He shut that thought down before it could go any further. "Aside from that, it shouldn't matter to you. He makes Omi happy."

Yohji gaped when he realized what Aya was saying. "I'm–look, what I'm trying to say is that I don't think Yue's a guy!"

Aya snorted in disbelief. "Are you still upset about flirting with him? You really shouldn't let that bother you–Yue does look like a girl. It would be easy for anyone to make the same mistake." Although, if Yohji wouldn't act so much on his hormones, it would never have been a problem in the first place.

Yue looks especially like a girl when he's asleep, a rebellious voice reminded him. The way Yue had looked when Aya had barged in and woken him up came back to him. Aya turned back to face his desk, and pretended that he suddenly found his red pen to be a fascinating object.

"I'm being serious, here. How can you not see it," Yohji demanded angrily. Aya had to agree with the fact that Yue was effeminate, but that didn't mean anything. It was too bad that he was straight, a small voice whispered, and that Yue was a boy... and underage... and interested in Omi.... Once again, Aya smothered these thoughts. He promised himself that as soon as he got the chance he would go on some kind of training expedition in order to strengthen his vigilance from such frivolous thoughts.

"If you're so convinced, why don't you find out? You're the one who used to be a private eye, after all." Aya snapped his reply out as soon as it had come to mind–normally he was not nearly so rash. Instantly, he regretted it. Not that he cared whether or not he hurt Yohji's feelings, but because this would put a strain on the team.

Indeed, Yohji's lips had become pursed and his eyes slightly narrowed. Aya ought to have known better than to bring that subject up; how could he be so careless? Yohji himself desired a cigarette strongly after having to endure his "beloved leader." When he'd been in highschool as a student, he'd gone out back to smoke in the baseball dugout. That would no longer be possible, seeing that people were really cracking down on the smoking crap and he was an employee and receiving a paycheck, albeit a slim one.

"Alright," Yohji grated out. He pulled his hair net on again angrily. So what if Aya didn't believe him? Yohji was sure of himself, and he'd prove he was right. "I will." Yohji made sure to slam the clinic's door closed extra hard behind him on the way out. Aya just sighed to himself, wondering why the oldest member of the team had to act like a petulant child and why thoughts of Liang kept invading his thoughts.

Usagi considered the subject of Omi and Nagi carefully. She had met up with them after PE in English, her most dreaded subject. They had supplied no excuse for their absence earlier, and she'd been too shy to mention it. From the looks on their faces, the subject was closed. So Usagi had pretended that nothing had happened. It wasn't like it was really her business, anyhow, although she didn't want to think about Crawford or Aya

Instead, she took serious thought as to whether it would be possible for her to pass physics. It was a combination of her two most dreaded classes, and she had serious doubts that even with both Nagi and Omi tutoring her that she could salvage her average. Maybe extra credit, then? But there wasn't enough extra credit in the world to save her now. If only she'd admitted it to Omi earlier, rather than have waited until it was too late to worry about it.

A strange and awful thought occurred to her. Although her teacher would never be likely to give her credit or to pass her–she seemed to have some distinct and awful animosity for Usagi, or Yue–perhaps Schuldich could help her out. He was, after all, a psychic–he'd controlled her on more than one occasion.

Usagi opened her locker door angrily, lecturing herself. How could she even think of such a thing, even in jest? Schuldich was a sadist, and he abused his powers to satisfy himself and torment other people. How cruel and misguided was she to actually wish what she was experiencing on someone else? Oh, she was stupid.

Usagi scanned through the books in her locker. Hastily, she shoved away her Physics book and her English book–there was no point in studying something she was doomed to fail, anyhow. What did she need next...? She hated it when she got brain farts! (1)

"Liang-kun, right," a sly voice said behind her. Startled, Usagi turned to face the person who'd addressed her, but found herself blinded by a flash of painfully bright light. She staggered back into her locker door, and the metal edge prodded painfully into her back. "Oh, what the h-"

"Now, now, Liang-kun, the camera's rolling," the girl exclaimed, scolding her. "You should watch your language." Sure enough, as Usagi regained her vision, she saw that the scary girl who'd "attacked" her with the camera was indeed also taping her.

"What are you doing," Usagi exclaimed, trying to blink out the milky green-white rectangle obscuring her vision.

"Why, getting your interview for the broadcasting club, silly," the girl told her. It was obvious, but it was equally unexpected. Usagi couldn't help but be creeped out in a bad way. The light shone off the girl's glasses eerily. "Now, please, tell us all who you're going out with."

Usagi blanched at hearing that, and her eyes became quite large. Were they allowed to ask questions like that!? "Going out with," she chocked out, repeating the words like pirate's tropical parrot. Vaguely, she realized that time was passing and a crowd was gathering around her, but she was just too shocked to do anything sensible.

"Well, of course! What with all of the gorgeous young men you're always surrounded by, you must be going out with one of them, right? So which one is it? Is it the new health teacher, by any chance? I think he's particularly sexy, myself," she said, winking, as though they were coconspirators and not hunter and prey. Usagi flushed a deep red, truly realizing for the first time what it must look like to outsiders. And if they only knew she was really a girl...!

And as though Schuldich really needed his ego stoked any further.

"So, which one is it," the girl pressed, edging closer. Usagi began to look for an escape route, but found her efforts to be in vain. Between the crowd and the scary girl, she was trapped!

Quite suddenly, the group began to part, and some of the students looked quite scared. Usagi understood exactly why–suddenly it seemed as though she stepped right out of the frying pan and straight into the fire. Anything else would have been preferable–anything! "Far-Farfarello,"she squeaked.

And so it was the resident Irish mad man, with snow white hair and his hawk-gold eye. He almost looked presentable in the navy blue suit and the red tie that he wore. That was if you ignored his wild hair. Or the patch covering his other eye. Or the scars that littered his face quite visibly–ludicrous thoughts of introducing the man to conceallor and powder danced in her head, and Usagi seriously contemplated the idea that she was going insane herself.

"Farfarello? Who's that?" Usagi scooted further away from Farfarello, as far as the creepy girl would let her get. She held her books in front of her chest, as thought they'd be able to save her from the impending doom nick-named Farfarello. He moved steadily toward her, silently, undaunted by the crowd. Of course they didn't get in his way; how stupid would one have to be to bother some who looked so ominous?

"He's right there," Usagi sputtered in alarm, pointing. How could she not see him? He stood out like some exotic animal on a ranch. A lion, maybe, getting ready to do some heavy damage to the flock of lambs in front of him.

"Him? He's your boyfriend?" From the girl's tone of voice, she seemed to think that was simply insane. Usagi was amazed the other girl had been that stupid to make that kind of deduction. Couldn't she see just how incredibly frightened Usagi was? She must have been blind. Suddenly, her period and the possibility of being tardy seemed quite trivial–they were the least of all her problems. The last time she'd encountered Farfarello, he'd been ready to cut her up into little strips of meat!

What was he, of all people, doing here?

"No, you–"

"Boyfriend," Farfarello repeated, sounding out the word out. He cocked his head to the side, like he was confused, or like a dog being addressed by an unfamiliar name. He was considering it, weighing it, considering her, she realized, to her steadily growing horror. "Do you think being an underaged gay boy's lover would hurt God?" (2)

"What," the girl asked, thrown entirely off kilter. It almost seemed as though she was really seeing him for the first time. "I... I suppose so," she said, looking frightened, sounding uncertain... was that the right answer? Usagi had to share her sentiments, only she really understood exactly what this man was capable, and therefor her fear was about, oh, ten fold her interviewer's.

Farfarello's single golden eye glittered with relish, like a flame had been ignited behind it. He seemed to be reevaluating Usagi's worth right as she watched. Usagi didn't like that; if anything, she'd rather be an unnoticeable, insignificant speck on the floor. Having Farfarello notice and decide he took stock in your existence was a bad thing. A bad, bad, BAD thing.

"I will be his–"

"NO!" Usagi cut Farfarello off before he could finish. She was simply unable to hold back the shriek of horror that had been brewing in her throat. In the silence that followed, the tardy bell rang. Instantly, people began to scurry off to their classes, scattering like roaches when the lights turned on, even though it was already too late.

As though a spell had finally been broken, Usagi was finally able to escape. She darted off to her next class, running like she had hell at her heels. Never mind that her next class was health, and liable to be a hell of its own. Anything to get away from Farfarello–she'd take Schuldich over him any day!

"What are you doing in the hallway, Farfarello," Crawford called, pushing his glasses up higher on his nose again. "I thought I told you to stay in the office." He pointed at the door, as though Farfarello needed to physically see exactly where he needed to be.

Farfarello just smiled his deranged, face splitting grin. "Scaring school children hurts God," he half-mumbled, half cackled. He acquiesced to going back to Crawford's office, though. Crawford let out a "why-me" sigh. They couldn't leave Farfarello home alone while they all worked here; who knew what mischief he'd get up to!?

Frankly, Crawford couldn't afford to buy more blenders, and Schuldich claimed not to have the time to go bury stray cats in the backyard anymore. Instead, he spent his time plotting different ways to torture and humiliate Yue when they weren't on some oddball mission or another. So, since they couldn't hire someone to look after the berserker, he'd had to bring him here. To a school. The only worse possible place they could have taken him to would have been a church.

"Late, and unprepared Liang-kun," Schuldich sighed, pretending to be grieved by this knowledge. "You have lunch next, don't you?" Usagi nodded, feeling in the pit of her stomach exactly what was going to happen next. "Please stay after class so that I may have a word with you."

Usagi nodded, acquiescing wordlessly. There was simply no point in avoiding it. Aside from that, she owed him. She took her seat and tried to pay attention to the lesson. If there was one; she'd begun to notice that, aside from trying to get at her, Schuldich's lessons had very little purpose.

Usagi twirled her pencil between her fingers. Soooo bored. She'd forgotten how boring this class could be. Normally, she was on edge because Schuldich might get her. Aside from knowing that she owed him, she just didn't feel like fighting. That awful ache in her abdomen was back, and she winced to herself.

"Liang-kun, pay attention, unless you want me to give you detention." Usagi looked up, blue eyes surprised. He wouldn't, would he? You'd better believe it, bunny, was the simple reply she received.

"I already have to go to the principle's office after school," she muttered, half to herself. And it was all Schuldich's fault. If he hadn't distracted her, then she wouldn't have gotten into trouble, so she wouldn't have had to clap erasers, and she wouldn't have nearly fallen out the window to the pavement below, and she wouldn't have pissed Crawford off. The funny thing was that even though she knew he couldn't tell she was smarting off to him outwardly, he was bound to be able to hear her thoughts.

Really, then? I guess you can stay a little later, then. His voice sounded clipped and measured–angry. Yes, she'd managed to set him off. She wondered to herself why that would upset him so bad. It was just Crawford, after all.

Schuldich popped in a video tape and turned off the lights. The class was bathed in the electronic glow from the tv screen, although as time passed, fewer and fewer of the students were paying attention. Usagi wasn't too interested, it was some tape about the dangers of STDs. That wasn't something that she'd likely have to worry about. Certain hypocritical health teachers, on the other hand...

Ha, ha, so funny. You really ought to consider a career as a comedian, Usako. Soooo funny.

Usagi focused her attention on Schuldich again. He was behaving like some little kid who'd been denied his candy. Are you pouting, she asked, wanting to laugh in spite of herself.

You think it's funny, Usako? Crawford's making me pay for the mess your friends made earlier today. Not only that, he's even threatened to fire me. Schuldich didn't even bother to mention that Crawford had declared himself as competition–she'd never believe him, anyhow. Oh, yes, he was pouting, Usagi decided–the scowl on his face and his slouching posture were obvious signs.

What do you mean, she wondered. Friends? It occurred to her that he must have been referring to Omi and Nagi. She glanced at both of them–Omi was watching the video, but mostly because of the "ten facts" they had to gather. He glanced back at her and saw her looking at him. She flashed him a small smile and then gave her attention to her own paper. What did they do?

Never mind it; I'll handle them later. The real question at hand is what I intend to do to you first. Usagi gulped, and flushed–she had no idea what his "request" might range to. Something wild, bizarre, and ultimately humiliating, probably. You forgot to list thrilling. You're lucky that I know you're resisting purely on principle, or I'd really have to discipline you.

Usagi shuddered; when he used the word "discipline," he made it sound dirty. Like something you don't talk about in high society. Or even under normal situations, for that matter. Yeah, lucky me, she grumbled sarcastically.

You really have no idea, do you, Schuldich asked, sounding thoughtful.

Usagi snorted under her breathe. What do I have to be thankful for, she asked. You molesting me? Usagi wondered half-fearfully if she'd gone too far that time. Luckily, Schuldich just let the comment roll off like rain.

Usagi fidgeted in the dark. She could feel Schuldich watching her, but she tried to ignore him. Instead, she focused her attention on the ridiculously boring video. She was relieved when it ended, and even when Schuldich came around to collect the papers–which she doubted he'd even read, much less grade–she still didn't feel alarmed, per se.

She had forgotten Schuldich's earlier request, and it was only after she'd gathered all of her belongings to leave that he reminded her. "Liang-kun, if you'd please stay after class...?"

Usagi sighed and sat back down on her seat. Escape was so near and yet so very far.... Usagi wished she were closer to the door. But then, at the same time, it would have only made her more wistful. She watched all of the other students go, including girls who expressed various attitudes of sympathy and envy. You can have him, if you want, she grumbled to herself.

Finally, there was no one left in the room besides Schuldich, Omi, Nagi, and herself. They were closer to the front of the room than she, but neither one of them made a move for the door. Instead, they watched both her and Schuldich like they were expecting them both suspiciously. It made her feel nervous, grateful, and hurt at the same time–it was like they half expected that she must have enjoyed it since she didn't resist violently.

"Did I ask either of you boys to stay? Nein. Just Liang-kun. Now, if you'd please leave so that I might address the matter in private?" He didn't have to physically or mentally add "or else" or try to influence them. The threat was quite obvious.

Still, they hesitated. "It's alright, Omi-kun, Nagi-kun. It won't take too long," she reassured them, trying to seem nonchalant. That's right, she wasn't at all worried about being left in a room... alone... with a known psychotic pervert who read her mind like it was a magazine on the table in a waiting room. Not at all! "And I'll come eat lunch with you guys." Finally, they left, and Usagi waited, eyes scrunched closed, bracing herself for whatever what might happen.

She wasn't prepared for what came next. "Massage my neck," Schuldich told her, mouth wrapped around an unlit cigarette.

Usagi's eyes popped open again and became quite wide. It seemed like she had wide eyes a lot, these days. "What?!"

"Massage my neck," he repeated, turning around so that his back faced her. He then sat down on her lap unceremoniously. "Your friends have really made me tense–I have a headache, too, so consider yourself lucky that I don't make you massage my scalp, too."

Usagi made a disgusted noise. "And why would I ever want to help you in any way? Whatever they did to upset you... you probably earned it!"

He turned his head to look at her, and she could see that she was obviously pushing it to the limit. "You think so, Usako? Either massage my neck, or I can do something far more fun with you, right here, right now." An explicit image of two half naked entangled bodies on top of a desk flashed into her mind, and Usagi shrieked in dual outrage and embarrassment. "It's your choice."

Usagi mumbled under her breath, but placed her hands on his shoulders. Instantly he began to relax, slouching. "Geez. Such a baby," she muttered. Still, she began to knead her fingers hands, working out the knots in his muscles. It was a little gross, she admitted, but at the same time, she almost felt bad for him.

And just why the heck should she feel bad for him, though? He was always doing things to upset her, teasing her and her friends. Broadcasting lewd images into her mind, kissing her against her will... The list went on endlessly! It's because you're a bleeding heart, he informed her absently. Lower, he instructed, and she obeyed.

Usagi longed to shift her legs–he was so heavy! They were falling asleep. Schuldich made no sign of moving, though. It didn't really surprise her that he only cared about himself. "Are you going to light that cigarette or what?"

"If I did, "Lord Crawford" might fire my ass," he mumbled. He didn't sound half as concerned as he probably ought to over the matter. Maybe it was because this wasn't his real job. Or maybe he was just too zoned out. Come to think of it, what exactly did these guys do?

"What do you really do," she blurted out.

"Hmm? You don't think I'm really a highschool health teacher?"

She snorted in response. "Only if I'm the Queen of England."

"Why, your Majesty," he joked, rather playfully. Usagi was surprised that they were actually holding a conversation–and one that wasn't entirely screeching on her part and him coming onto her. "You don't really want to know what I–what we–do, little rabbit. But I'll tell you this much–it's the absolute same thing that the Weiss kittens do."

"What, you're really florists," Usagi asked, feeling equally unbalanced with that idea as Schuldich being a teacher. How ludicrous! Farfarello in charge of flower arranging? Schuldich brainwashing passerbys into thinking that they needed half a dozen arrangements? Crawford upstairs, probably rolling around naked in a sea of money?

Surprisingly, Schuldich laughed. "You guessed our fearless leader surprisingly well. Crawford has an unparalleled love of money." He took the cigarette out of his mouth and regarded it wistfully. "Well, one more wasted cigarette," he muttered, before throwing it away. (3)

Usagi groaned, stretching her legs out. They had that awful, unpleasant tingling sensation. Still, she staggered up to go–she knew a dismissal when she felt it. Thank goodness he hadn't wanted more than that, though. But if that was the way she really felt, then why did she feel like it had been so anticlimactic?

"Yue-kun–take this with you," Schuldich told her, preparing a note for her. She stopped obediently by his desk, shifting from foot to foot, trying to lessen the pain as her legs slowly woke up again. She reached out to take the folded piece of paper. She opened it up, and it read simply "Welcome to Wonderland," and underneath it, an address was printed. (4)

"What's this," she asked, eyebrow raised. "'Welcome to Wonderland'?" Was that a name? Some kind of weird psychological warfare kind of thing? What...?

"It's the name of a place. It should prove to be interesting, if nothing else. Meet me there on Saturday afternoon- try one-ish. I'll be waiting. That'll be payment plenty for giving you the necessities this morning."

Usagi wondered if he'd had this in his mind all along or if he'd thought of it in the spur of the moment. "Then I won't owe you anymore," she asked, sounding hopeful. She tried not to let them get too far; there was bound to be a catch somewhere. Usagi never got off quite that easy.

He laughed, and she felt doomed. "Of course you still owe me. Or did you forget that I'm keeping your big secret, little one? Saa, so cute," he said, mockingly kissing her on the forehead. "Now, scoot, scoot–it's my lunch period, too, and I intend to spend it smoking."

Usagi escorted herself and down to the lunch room. She'd go get herself some food and go eat outside with Nagi and Omi like they did regularly. She almost felt cheerful on her walk down there despite the days events and certain surprise encounters.

Before she could make it there, though, Usagi was stopped–and by none other than Kirihara from this morning. Usagi was glad that she could keep names and faces straight once again. "Oh, hello."

"Liang-kun, it's your lunch period, right," she asked, looking shy and apologetic. Usagi nodded 'yes' in confirmation. She wondered what was going on...? "Oh, good! Can we please borrow you for a moment?"

"We," Usagi asked in confusion.

"My friends and I–we're responsible for one of the booths at carnival... class A3's. You're in homeroom with us, so that's why we asked you for your assistance. You haven't changed your mind, have you?" She looked a little scared now.

"No, of course now," Usagi smiled at her, trying to put the girl at ease. "I never break my promises, and I told you I'd help. What do you need me for?"

"Oh, good," she proclaimed, actually clapping her hands together in relief. She took him by the arm then and led her into one of the nearby classrooms–the sewing lab, Usagi discovered, by the looks of it. Four other girls sat on stools chatting merrily with one another, but they stopped and watched Usagi attentively when she walked in. Or rather, Yue–sometimes she had to remind herself that the people around her didn't see Usagi Tsukino but Yue Liang. "We need your measurements," Kirihara explained, before picking up a tape measure.

Usagi allowed Kirihara and another girl to measure her–they measured her hips, butt, arms, waiste, legs, shoulders and wrists. "So I'm going to be wearing a costume, then," she asked, trying to keep herself from getting bored—getting your measurements taking wasn't exactly what she'd classify as exciting. "What'll I be?"

"We haven't decided yet," Kirihara admitted as she scrawled down the measurements on a small pad of paper. "We're still trying to decide. But we'll let you know as soon as we're ready to fit it on you," She reassured Yue with a smile.

"We're all done," she proclaimed a moment later. "Thank you for your time, Yue-kun. I know you were heading to lunch when I stopped you–"

"Don't be ridiculous," Usagi reassured her. "It didn't take very long. Besides, I'm happy to help. Let me know when you've got it ready, all right?" Kirihara nodded enthusiastically, and Usagi waved goodbye before returning to her original mission: getting some grub.

Yohji was glad that he'd arranged with one of the other women to switch shifts. They would take this lunch and in return he would work the second lunch period. Still, he really hated this job–ladling slop to the ungrateful little brats. He ought to just let Omi find out the truth the unpleasant way, but instead he was going to be gracious and forgive and forget and share with him some important truths.

It didn't take too long to find him–all he had to do was look for the crowd of drooling, half-rabid girls. Actually, the crowd seemed to have thinned out–either the girls were adjusting to having good looking men on campus or they'd simply come to their senses. And who should Omi be with than the Schwartz brat and the alleged cross-dresser herself.

"Omittchi," Yohji called, grabbing his attention with the much-loathed nickname that only Yohji used. Sure enough, Omi glared at him, just a little, to show his disapproval–probably mostly to the fact that he'd used that name in public, and in front of his little boyfriend no less. Or girlfriend. Girlfriend-pretending-to-be-boyfriend? This was just getting out of hand; life was not supposed to be some complicated little soap opera that Yohji laughed at in the afternoon because it killed people's brain cells.

"I need to have a talk with you," he said, and motioned for the younger boy to follow him. The crowd of girl tittered and whispered about the new developments interestedly; Yohji had a feeling that there was going to be a lot of inappropriate rumors running around the school come tomorrow morning, if it even took that long. Luckily he really didn't give a shit.

Omi hesitated before getting up, sighing. This went against protocol and such. Aya had specifically told them not to associate with one another–particularly with Omi–overmuch at school. The last thing they needed to do was attract unwanted attention. Too bad it didn't matter whether they talked with one another whether or not they got paid attention to. So Yohji had decided that it wasn't worth it.

Yue made a motion as though he/she was going to follow Omi, and Yohji fixed a pointed glare on him. "Alone," he grated out, pinning her with his most aggressive glare. And considering that Yohji really didn't do glares, it must have been fairly affective, because Yue plopped his/her butt right back down, although he/she did stare at Yohji with wide eyes.

Omi allowed Yohji to pull him to a less populated area. "What's the problem," he whispered, glancing around, looking for anyone who might come. It was mostly just instinct as an assassin, but since Aya had warned them against associating with one another in public more than absolutely necessary, it must have been important...

"It's Yue, Omi. Haven't you noticed something... weird about him?"

Omi looked back at Yohji, frowning. "No. What are you talking about?"

"Look. I don't know how to tell you this, but... I don't think Yue's a guy. It's just not possible. He acts like a girl, he looks like a girl, he–"

Omi cut him short. He was livid. "You called me out of lunch because you think Yue-kun's a girl?" His hiss had a become almost an outraged squeak, and Yohji was astonished. This was most definitely unlike Omi. And he couldn't believe that both Omi and Aya had refused to even give his thoughts a moment for deliberation.

Of course, it made sense from Omi. Yue-kun was his love interest, after all, and teenagers tended to lack reason and be quite emotional. And it wasn't like Omi could help it, either; hormones got the best of everyone at that age. Still, he had to make Omi understand...

"And how would you know, Omi? Have you slept with him? Or even seen him naked?"

Omi just stared at Yohji. He looked vaguely scandalized, and dumbfounded by the idea. It was obvious to Yohji was Omi hadn't seen Yue naked, much less slept with him. Her. It. A red blush spread across the younger man's face, and Yohji knew instinctively that Omi's thoughts must have been leaning towards the risque.

"That's what I thought," Yohji said, putting a hand on Yohji's shoulder. "Look, I'm telling you this because it's important–" Omi shrugged Yohji's hand off his shoulder, and he looked furious.

"I'm going to go sit back down with Yue and Nagi now. I don't know what your problem with Yue-kun is, but you'd better get over it, because he's not going anywhere." Omi turned away and walked back, presumedly to sit back down with his friend and the member of Schwartz.

Yohji laughed, but the sound was humorless. A part of him wondered if maybe Aya and Omi were right, and yet... he was positive that Yue wasn't what he claimed to be.

"Ah, how sad," a mocking, lilted voice said behind him. "You try to give him good advice, and he won't listen? Children these days," Schuldich said with a be grieved, melodramatic sigh.

Yohji glared at the German assassin, his eyes narrowed in suspicion. He didn't greet Mastermind, though; there wasn't a point.

"You're absolutely right–there's no need to waste air on words I've already plucked from your brain. So, to answer why I'm here... I have a small proposition to make with you," he smiled, his lips curving up into a crafty grin. He was like the Cheshire Cat, Yohji realized–he knew exactly what was going on and spoke with riddles.

"I'm not interested," he told him plainly, walking away. If Omi wasn't going to listen to his warnings, then he'd just go take a cigarette break somewhere and make himself a plan. He'd catch Yue if it meant he had to plant cameras in the bathroom. Although, he doubted that Aya would let him live if he did something so outrageous.

"Suite yourself," Schuldich told him nonchalantly. In truth, he was more than a little irritated on the inside. When one door closed, another was supposed to open, people said. All of the doors to his interesting playthings–particularly one blonde bunny–were slowly closing. He'd just have to come up with a way to forcibly make a few more, then.

* * *

_(1) I get these all the time. -- I hate 'em._

_(2) I'm NOT trying to make any kind of political statement or offend anyone here. This is merely injected for the purpose of amusement._

_(3) .... Seeing that I don't smoke, I don't understand habits concerning this sort of thing. On the one hand, I know my cousin's constantly complaining about the price of cigarettes, and on the other, I think it would be gross to stick it back in your mouth later on. But that's just me._

_(4) Hah hah! This is kind of a joke, because at one point in time, I wanted to write a fic with that title... and it was basically going to be this tremendous SM/lots of anime crossed over with an Alice in Wonderland fusion thing going on.... ah, it was going to be beautiful. We talked about it, didn't we, Usa-chan? I still hope to do it some day. But someday may be when I'm an old fart, at the rate I'm going._


End file.
